The Miraculous Adventures of Dan Kuso
by Androzani84
Summary: After defeating Coredegon, Dan and Drago left their friends in Bakugan City behind to get away from it all. But it all seems to catch up with them when they wash up in Paris
1. Chapter 1

It was just another day in Paris, France. The super villain Hawk Moth had released one of his enchanted butterflies, known as Akumas, to take over an unwitting host who had recently been through a rather crappy day. In this case, it was a prominent athlete who'd been disqualified for cheating (even though he wasn't). The Akuma this had created called himself Running Man, and he was very close to hunting down the guy who'd wronged him. But now he was being confronted by Paris' resident heroes, Ladybug and Cat Noir. This time, Ladybug's lucky charm had turned into a bolas, which had restrained his legs.

"You think this will stop me?", the unwitting supervillain yelled. "I'll be free in no time."

But before he could, Ladybug grabbed the object where the Akuma had infected him from (a band-aid covering his scabby knee) and began the process of healing him. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma." She began the process. "Time to de-evilize!" She ripped the band-aid in half, releasing a butterfly containing the evil spirit.

"No!", Running Man cried out, powerless to do anything.

"Got you!" She captures the butterfly in her Miraculous, purging it of the evil essence, before releasing it. "Bye-bye, little butterfly." The tiny insect, now free of of the evil influence, flew away.

Without the Akuma influence, Running Man turned back into his human form. After seeing him cry out over his scab wound being exposed, Ladybug and Cat Noir both made a hasty exit.

* * *

Back at his secret mansion lair, Hawk Moth was mad. "None of these Akuma are successful at bringing me the Miraculous. And even worse, I'm running out of Butterflies. How am I supposed to conquer the world when I can't even get the help I need to do that?"

As if on cue, a vortex opened behind him, depositing a figure before closing. The figure was Male, mostly appearing humanoid, only differing in being coloured grey and having yellow horns on his cranium. He looked to be in a bad state; he was scarred, his horns were broken, his hair was burnt and his clothes were ragged. As Hawk Moth reacted, the figure regained consciousness. "What happened? What planet is this?"

Hawk Moth, refusing to show fear, answered his questions. "You're on Earth, in my secret hideout. You came here after you fell out of that portal." Then he asked one of his own. "I am Hawk Moth, who are you?"

The figure pulled himself up. "My name is Galloway. I come from a planet called Gundalia. I ended up here after I fled through the dimensional portal to escape my enemy. But there was an error in the system. I don't know how long I've been in that portal." Then he got an idea. "I can sense you're currently facing a little problem of your own. Perhaps we can combine our resources and help each other."

Hawk Moth was pleased with this idea. "If that's your idea, then welcome to my team, Galloway."

* * *

The next day, the history class from Paris' most prominent primary school had gone on a field trip to Dunkirk as part of a project on the D-Day landings. The teacher, one Henri Péron, had called in a chaperone from the high school to help him cope with the kids. The one they had sent was one Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a fashion major who had the day off classes today. The teacher had just finished a long winded discussion on the tactics used by the Allies during the battle.

"Now then," Mr. Péron asked, "are there any questions?" Most of the group put their hands up. "Keep in mind, I already said no questions could be asked about that movie." Most of the group put their hands down.

Then, Marinette (who was already getting bored and looking around the beach for something interesting) noticed something washing up on shore. Panicking, she went up to Mr. Péron and told him about it.

"What?", he asked. "Show me, now!" Marinette complied, taking him up to the object. It was a very battered one man boat, presumably of Japanese or Canadian manufacturing. Inside was the one who was piloting it. It was a teenage boy, with brown hair, a white and red jacket, blue jeans and a life preserver. He had passed out from either hunger or exhaustion. If he didn't get help soon, he could die.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a busy day at the Paris International Airport. Flight 238 had just come in from Moscow. One of the deportees was one Alice Gehabich, who was coming to the city to meet up with some friends. She was dressed in a sleeveless black dress, with purple stockings and a large white hat. Now that she was 21(the legal age of consent in some countries), she had decided to dress her age. Having decided to embark on a world tour, she had found an opportunity to meet up with some old friends. Sure enough, when she got off the plane, she saw the two people she had come to see. One was Joe Brown, a young American man of 18, wearing a white over shirt over a red t-shirt and jeans, essentially the same outfit he had worn when he and Alice had first met, 6 years ago. The other was Chan Lee, a Chinese girl, dressed in a red-coloured, traditional Chinese martial arts outfit.

"Joe, Chan.", Alice called out. "You guys made it. I thought that something bad would have happened.", she continued, thinking about the recent incident in Bakugan City. To summarise for those who are unaware, a group of mutant Mechtogan (creatures summoned by Bakugan that have incredible power) had attacked the city, with the intent of wiping out all the Bakugan and anyone who refused to renounce them. They had been aided by a masked human named Wiseman (who was, unbeknownst to everyone but the Brawlers and Gunz Lazar, was actually the lead Mechtogan, Coredegon), which reminded Alice eerily of her days as Masquerade.

"No, no.", Joe reassured her. "We weren't in the city during any of Coredegon or Wiseman's attacks. We were in London for a an anime convention. They were holding a Yugi-Oh tournament."

Chan picked up from him. "The good news I've heard from Runo is that the Mechtogan were all killed by Dragonoid Destroyer, using the energy from the Switch Code of every Bakugan and battler on Earth."

Alice was worried by what Chan had said. "Is there bad news as well?"

Joe's expression suddenly became solemn. "There's been no sign of Dan anywhere since his battle with Gunz. That was 2 days ago. He could be anywhere."

As he said this, a news report came up on the television. "This was the scene earlier today, where a primary school trip to Dunkirk Beach found an unconscious 18 year-old man in a small boat. The man had washed up on shore after passing out from lack of food or water. Until a positive ID can be established by the authorities, and a space can be cleared at the hospital from the countless Akuma attacks, the subject is in the care of high-school student Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Miss Dupain-Cheng has this to say."

But the 3 of them were more focused on the subject that had washed up, rather than the person who was now looking after him. "Is hat Dan?", Chan was the first to point out.

"If it is, then our main priority has to be trying to find him.", Alice pointed out.

"Yeah," Joe responded, "but the question is "how"?"

* * *

Meanwhile in Hawk Moth's lair, Professor Galloway had turned up results. "Based on the energy used in creating Akumas, combined with the Phantom Data I have left and the Daimon mutagen I collected recently, I've not only solved your butterfly problem, but I've improved on the "evilisation" as you put it."

Hawk Moth was intrigued. "How have you improved upon it?"

"For one thing, we no longer need an object to act as a focal point.", the Professor explained. "And we can create multiple villains at once, even reusing old subjects. This will help me greatly."

"In what way?", the man in the blue mask asked.

"My enemy is here.", Galloway fumed. "I saw him on the news, washing up on the beach. If he's here, that means that Gundalia lost the battle for Neathia and the Sacred Orb."

"All this makes little sense without the context you have."

"It doesn't matter.", was the alien's (aggravated) response. "What matters is that I need an army more than ever, and I need to dispose of Kuso before he can stop me like he did my General."

Hawk Moth's eyes immediately widened. "If you target a specific person in the entirety of Paris, then Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up to stop the Akuma."

"I've prepared for that.", Galloway smiled. "While I'm busy building an army and hunting down Kuso and any other Brawlers in the city, you'll send an Akuma to hold off those two heroes for long enough."

"Excellent idea." Hawk Moth went over to his window and started his mental scan of the city, eventually settling on a target. "A high school science teacher frustrated by an annoying student. Who wouldn't sympathise with someone like that?" He summoned a butterfly and infected every cell of its body with dark energy. He then sent it out of the window. "Fly away, my little Akuma. And evilise her." As he did this, the Professor sent out two of his own, having selected his targets.

* * *

At the _Le Grande Paris_ cafe, two girls from the Francois DuPont High School, Rose and Juleka, were sitting at a table, discussing the recent news event.

"So Juleka, what do you think about that guy who washed up on the beach this morning?", Rose asked her friend.

Juleka replied in her usual deadpan manner. "I think it's not a big deal. Some poor guy got shipwrecked and just happened to drift to shore on a life raft."

"Good theory, but he was on a dinghy, one from the United States I might add.", was Rose's response.

Juleka was about to suggest that he could be a big star (which he was) pulling a publicity stunt (which he wasn't), when she saw the two multicoloured butterflies swooping down. Before she had time to say anything, one of them flew around her faster than the eye can detect and struck her in the back. Then, Juleka began glowing a blackish-purple all over her body, even the clothes.

"Juleka? Juleka, what's-." But Rose was also struck before she had a chance to finish speaking. When the black glow dispersed, Rose and Juleka had turned into their Akumatised forms, Princess Fragrance and Reflekta. The other customers at the cafe tried to run, but Princess Fragrance sprayed them with her perfume bottle, causing them all to stop.

"At your service, Princess Fragrance.", the hypnotised crowd sang. Then Reflekta zapped them with her bracelet, transforming them into copies of herself. Then, tattoos of the Gundalian Imperial Crest (a stylised dragon, resembling Dharak) appeared on Princess Fragrance's arm and Reflekta's back respectively.

"Good work, girls.", the voice of Professor Galloway rang out. "Keep this up and I'll have an army with which to claim dominance. While the Ladybird and her lucky kitty deal with Hawk Moth's servant, you will make sure to find and eliminate Dan Kuso."

"As you command.", the two Akuma said in unison. And then they set off with their army, vanishing into the shadows.


	3. Chapter 3

"Drago!"

He could hear the voice calling him through the fog, but he couldn't quite locate the source.

"Drago!", the voice called out again. This time, Drago could identify the source of the voice, turning to the east to behold it. The figure in front of him resembled a Pyrus Ziperator, but the markings were different, but familiar.

"I know you.", Drago stated out loud. "You're Neo, the Bakugan that gave me the Element that powered the Neathian shield system."

"Indeed I am.", Neo replied. "My physical form perished long ago, but my being survives within you, for the time being."

"I don't understand.", was a confused Drago's response to this last statement.

"It does not matter.", Neo assured him. "You need only concern yourself with the fact I have summoned you here."

"But why me?"

"Because you currently possess the power of the Perfect Core Of New Vestroia, the Attribute Energies of the 6 Legendary Soldiers and the powers of Code Eve.", was Neo's reply. "However, evolution has taken away the powers that could help you to defeat this threat to our worlds and the galaxy. I have called you here to restore those powers to you before the coming conflict."

With that, there was a flash, and Drago was back on Earth, in ball form, in a strange, unfamiliar house.

* * *

Marinette was exhausted. First, the hospital couldn't take the boy that she'd found on the beach, until they'd performed a full check to verify his identity. Meaning that until then, she had to keep him in her house. Granted, her parents were willing to go along with it for the time being, but that didn't stop her from being uneasy about it. She had decided to try and do her own search for who he could be. But before she had time to find a decent facial recognition software, she heard something fall to the floor.

Marinette turned around to try and see what had made the noise. It was a small marble-like red ball, which burst out into a dragon. Then the boy burst awake, crying out.

"(Marucho, Shun.)", he cried out in English. Marinette didn't understand him very well, but she could tell he was either American or Canadian, based on his accent. Then he composed himself, asking her. "(Where am I? Who are you.)"

"Don't worry," Marinette tried to reassure him "you're in my bedroom in Paris. I helped you when you washed up.", but he clearly didn't understand her. Before this could get any more awkward, a woman burst through the wall with a crash. Her yellow skin and outfit resembling a cross between a radiation suit and a guerrilla suit marked her as an Akumatised victim.

"There you are, Miss Dupain-Cheng.", the Akuma declared. "I've been looking for you." While Marinette and her predator were facing off, neither noticed a girl in a black dress appearing from nowhere, grabbing the boy and then vanishing.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, his temporary hideout in Hawk Moth's lair, the Professor was preparing a selection of dolls based on previous Akuma victims. These would be necessary for his next target for his modified Akuma. This one would assure he had faster access to a large army. Sure, Princess Fragrance had her uses (so much so that even Hawk Moth seemed to be keeping an eye on the lovely Miss Lavillant), but he needed a certain set of skills that ordinary people turned into Revolutionary era-style harlots just couldn't provide. In addition, this victim had another one living in the same house, one who could easily be used as a spy to help locate Kuso and his Dragonoid before they could pose a problem. And as for the other Battle Brawlers, he had sent Hawk Moth and Predatrix (the name he had for the fused form of Fangoid, Longfly and Splight) to deal with them.  
_

* * *

Meanwhile on the planet Gundalia, the first interplanetary negotiations (outside of ones with Neathia after the war) was about to take place. In response to the threats of Mag Mel and Coredegon that nearly saw the destruction of all their worlds, Earth, Vestal, Neathia and Gundalia had all decided that an alliance would be mutually beneficial. To that end, the 4 planets had each sent a delegate to discuss this possibility. The chosen delegates were Khomba O'Charlie and Ventus Harpus for Earth, Baron Leltoy and Haos Saint Nemus representing Vestal, Prime Minister Nurzak and Sub Terra Sabator as the Gundalian emissary and former Queen-turned-ambassador Serena Sheen as the representative for Neathia.

In charge of security for the Conference was Ren Krawler former member of the Battle Brawlers. Also on the security team was another former Battle Brawler, the Neathian Castle Knight known as Rafe (no-one had ever asked what his surname was), who was now asking questions about the safety. "Ren, can we be sure that the delegates are secure from any threats?"

"Of course we can.", was Ren's response. "I triple-checked the security myself. You'd need an intricate knowledge of the security arrangements to get in here."

"If that's the case," Rafe said, pointing to a shadowy figure running away, "then how'd he get in?"

Ren turned around to see the figure moving out of sight. "That's a good question.", he replied.

Rafe's partner Haos Wolfurio popped out. "Regardless of how he got in, I think we need to cut him off before he gets away."

"You're right.", Rafe nodded, taking Wolfurio in his hand, as Ren did the same thing with his partner Linehalt. Then they threw their partners, calling out "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"Fly, Darkus Linehalt!"

"Go, Haos Wolfurio!"

After a short chase, the two Bakugan cornered the gatecrasher in the wasteland (or what qualified for a wasteland on a planet where the inhabitants had to live underground). The two Brawlers jumped down off their partners and were shocked to see who it was. A teenage human girl, dressed in a full body jumpsuit with a green-visored helmet. Ren tried to remove her helmet, only to find that it was somehow fused to her flesh.

Seeing this, Rafe decided to try another approach. He grabbed her by the suit and yelled "Why did you sneak into the peace conference?" The girl merely nodded towards the citadel, which was partially consumed by an explosion. The section of the spire where the Conference was taking place was totally destroyed, with no chance for any of the delegates' survival. As Ren and Rafe looked on shocked, a pink gas filled the area, knocking them out.

* * *

Elsewhere, back on Earth, Dan had been taken to a fast food restaurant by his friends. He ordered the medium meal with the cola, while everyone else just stuck to water. He needed the food, after starving for days.

Joe was the first to ask what was on everyone else's minds. "So what happened to you? Why did you run off?"

At this, Dan bowed his head, as if on shame. "If you really wanna know, I've just grown tired of being relied on to save the universe. It's not that I don't want to help save people, I really do. It's just that being called upon constantly has really gotten to me. Plus, with Drago's power level being as high as it is, this doesn't seem like it's going to get easier for me to get away from it all."

Dan was expecting Alice to at least be understanding. And she was. "I understand what you're going through, Dan. It's why I quit brawling all those years ago. I felt that if something happened to you, then I, being the world's 2nd strongest Brawler, would have to step up. I just couldn't take that pressure." Then her face was completely serious, like a mother about to scold her child. "But you really should have told Runo and the others you were leaving. Did you even consider how they'd react?"

This threw Dan for a loop. "Well to be honest, I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it, in case something came up immediately after I'd left. But I just felt that Drago and I could-." And then he stopped, realising something. "Aw man, Drago fell out of my pocket when I was in that girl's house."

"We can deal with that later.", Chan said to him. "For now, I think you should tell Marucho where you are."

Dan sighed. "Okay then, I'll call them." But as he reached to dial, several figures burst through the windows, all armed with different weapons. They all appeared female, with white skin, pink hair and a revolutionary style dress code. Leading them was an armoured woman, dressed in white, with a sword where her right hand should be.

"Our master only wants the boy in the red jacket.", the woman in white yelled. "The rest can be killed."


	4. Chapter 4

Dan stood defiant against the armoured woman in white. "I think you have me at a disadvantage, Lady. You know who I am, but I've never seen you before."

The woman smiled, with the type of grin you'd expect in a slasher film. "If you must know Kuso, my name is Kagami, but my creator calls me Riposte."

"That would explain the fancy sword.", Dan said in response to the second part. "Given that you just referred to him exclusively as your creator, I assume you're working for someone different to them. Probably someone with a grudge against me."

A symbol appeared on Kagami's sword. "Perhaps this will refresh your memory." She held up her sword so that the symbol could be seen by all. Alice, Joe and Chan didn't recognise it, but Dan did. The crest depicted a dragon, with spiked wings and two horns on the back of its head.

As Dan reacted with horror to the image of the crest, Chan took the opportunity. She launched a flying kick towards Kagami, with the intent to disarm her. However, it instead launched the armoured woman across the room, as if the weapon was fused to her hand. (Which it was.)

"Well don't just stand there.", Riposte yelled at her fashion victim underlings. "Seize them."

The army of Reflekta duplicates tried to seize the 4 Brawlers, thinking that this would be easy. However, Chan had been trained in the ways of the Shaolin monks since the age of 3, and Dan had picked up several Ninja evasion/combat techniques from Shun over the years. Attempts to go after Alice proved just as fruitless, due to her being able to use the Transporter Card to evade capture. Unfortunately, Joe didn't have martial arts training, or a piece of the dimensional barrier itself. In addition, he had suffered from diabetic problems from a young age. He was easy prey.

Chan was momentarily stunned by Joe's capture, before devoting all her attention to freeing him. "Let him go, you btiches!"

But before she could attempt a rescue (which would have likely resulted in her being captured as well), Alice grabbed her hand, before going over to grab Dan's as well. "It's too late for him, but we can still get out of here safely." Before either of her friends could protest, she held up the Transporter Card, taking the three of them elsewhere.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a medium-quality apartment building, local news anchor Nadja Chamack had just got back from another relatively uneventful day. The biggest news story of the day was the boy on the beach, and Jérémie had been given that story to cover. Much to her surprise, there was a packaging box outside her door, which had obviously been delivered personally, considering the late hour. On top of the box was a note.

"From a Friend with an interest in talent show like yours.", was the only thing written on the note. Nadja was bemused by this stranger. Somebody thought she had a talent for journalism? He must be some lover boy, she thought as she unlocked the door. Considering that she was a single mother of a precocious 6-year old, she should probably think about getting back into the dating game. As Nadja set the box down on the table, she dislodged a smaller box, like the kind you'd use to keep an engagement ring in. But when she opened it, the thing inside was no ring at all.

It was an Akuma.

Before Nadja Chamack had a chance to react, the tiny butterfly had touched her, reawakening the supervillain known as Prime Queen. Under instructions genetically imprinted in the mutant Akuma by its creator, Prime Queen opened the box, which contained a set of puppets based on other victims of Hawkmoth. Also inside was another Akuma which combed the house in search of its intended target. Nadja Chamack's daughter Manon, aka, the Puppeteer.

* * *

Elsewhere, on the world of New Vestroia, something unusual had happened, something that would ultimately end up lost to time. The appearance of not one but two butterflies, creatures normally indigenous to the planet Earth. Only two Bakugan saw the creatures, and not more than one at a time. The observers were Haos Blade Tigrerra and Sub Terra Hammer Gorem, both of whom followed the insects to a portal. While the Earth creatures went unobserved, Tigrerra and Gorem moving towards mysterious portals did not. Aquos Preyas, Ventus Storm Skyress and Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, Former comrades of the two, took it upon themselves to follow through the portals, even if it would displace them elsewhere. As the portals closed, their source, a strange Bakugan with features that definitely belonged to 3 separate species, smiled before vanishing through another portal, intent to return to his master.

* * *

After another hard-fought battle with one of Haskmoth's goons, Ladybug returned to her house and transformed back into Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Who would've thought that Mrs. Mendieliev would be a tough Akuma to beat. Her classmates said that science lessons were murder, but having the teacher with the power to turn people into either a brain steroid or a mindlessly Neanderthal henchmen was taking that metaphor too far. Snapping out of her pondering, Marinette noticed something she had failed to register before.

"Tikki," Marinette cried out in fear "that boy's vanished without a trace."

Her kwami floated up to her. "I can see that, Marinette. But I just don't see how he could've gotten very far. It's not like he had much energy." Then she noticed something on the floor. "This fell out of his pocket earlier. Perhaps it knows where's he went."

Marinette failed to understand. "Look Tikki, I doubt an inanimate ball could tell us where to find another Jean Pheron in the crowd."

At this, that "inanimate ball" floated up to her and transformed into a Dragon. "And I doubt that you know I'm not just a ball, human."

Marinette recoiled in shock. "Tikki," she yelped "did you know that thing was alive?"

"Well I could sense two more lifeforms in this room when that boy woke up.", the kwami replied. "But I thought one of them was Madame Alchemy, so I didn't tell you about it. It was only when I still sensed it when we got back that I knew for sure-"

"If you'll pardon my intrusion," the ball spoke again "where am I?"

"You're in my bedroom.", Marinette replied. "In Paris, France.", she hurriedly added, thinking that this creature might not know which Paris they were referring to. "Now how about you answer some of my questions.", she said in the nicest way possible.

"Go ahead, I'll answer anything."

Okay then, Marinette thought as she began to ask the questions on her mind. "Who are you, what are you and what happened to that boy you came here with?"

The ball answered all of these questions in order. "My name is Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid, But you can call me Drago, everyone does. As for what I am, I'm a Bakugan, a creature of immense power from the world of New Vestroia. However, without a dimensional field being generated, we can only exist on Earth in this form. As for what happened to Dan, I saw someone appear to save him using a card that allows for instant travel to anywhere. I didn't see who it was, but I have a faint idea."

"So your friend may not see you again, if this card can transport it's user anywhere.", Tikki inquired.

"Maybe not.", Drago answered. "If they knew he was here, they'd have to be in the area to know we'd been taken here. And Dan wouldn't want to leave until he found me again. Something I think you can help me with." He said this last part indicating Marinette

"Me?", was her confused reply. "How could I help?"

"I saw you transform into that magic costume.", Drago responded. "If you could go out with me and scout all over the city for him, it may help simplify my search."

"Okay then, we'll help you, Drago." Tikki said this. "Just give me a few minutes to recharge and we'll be out."

* * *

Elsewhere, Hawkmoth laughed, the Professor's plan working. Having lured those 2 Bakugan out of their dimension and to Earth, he now led them towards Bakugan City, where the other Battle Brawlers lived. It was amazing what you could find on the Internet. Sure enough, he could sense negative emotions in all 4 of the Battle Brawlers. The small one and the girl in the suit were angry that Dan had just walked out on them without saying goodbye. The other girl was angry that he didn't even attend the party they'd thrown for him first. Finally, the tall boy was mad that he had to step up again, having bad memories of the last time that happened. "Oh these ones are basically a gold rush of negative feelings.", he grinned. Then he sent out another 2 Akuma. "Go my evil Akumas, and evilise them."

When Tigrerra and Gorem had managed to land on their respective partners' shoulders, that was when the 4 Akumas struck. The 4 Brawlers' Bakugan (Radizen, Jaakor, Tigrerra and Gorem) were infected, turning a blackish-purple colour. Butterfly mask outlines appeared in front of their eyes, as Hawkmoth began to speak. "My friends, I am Hawkmoth. From now on, you shall be called Lightwave, Tidal Wave, Gaia and Wind-ja. Your friend abandoned you, not caring about your feelings. I can help you get revenge on him, and in return, you will bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. Do we have a deal?" All four agreed. "Good choice.", he said as they began to change into Akuma.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien Agreste was exhausted. Today alone, there had been an incident in science class with Chloe, an angry victim complaining that Ladybug hadn't used her restoration powers to put his band aid back on (removing it had caused him great pain), everyone had been discussing the boy on the beach and Mrs. Mendeliev had been akumatised and dragged everyone in the class into that business in America. Just when Adrien thought this day couldn't get any more hectic, he heard voices from the nearby alleyway.

"Ugh, this place stinks! What crawled into this place to die?"

"I'd think our priority is establishing where on Earth we are and what happened to the others."

"It's not like someone's just going to walk into this alleyway and give us directions."

It was at that moment that Adrien walked into the alley to see who was speaking. All he could see were 3 Chibi-esque toys; a blue humanoid chameleon, a green dragon and a black hydra. The latter then said something. "Preyas, you have somehow managed to perfectly guess what happens next."

The chamelion (this was presumably Preyas) responded to the hydra. "Gee thanks, Hydranoid. I didn't realise you were so sin- hey wait a minute? Was that sarcasm, bun? 'Cause let me tell ya that no-one badmouths me and gets away with it."

"Oh joy, this again.", the dragon sighed.

Adrien, slightly scared, pulled his Kwami Plagg out of his shirt pocket. "Plagg, tell me I'm not going crazy.", he begged.

"You're still perfectly sane, kid.", the small cat-like creature replied. "I see 'em too."

"Whoa, mama!", Preyas gasped. "Is that a tiny talking cat?"

"No, no.", Adrien said to reassure him. "It's just my Kwami. Not that I expect you know what that is."

"You're right, we don't.", the dragon replied. "Perhaps you could explain a few details for us."

"Ok then. My name's Adrien and this is my Kwami Plagg. Since I heard that you wanted to know where you are, you're in Paris, France. Now, how about you tell me what you are and what you're doing here?"

It was the hydra that spoke. "Very well, Adrien. I am Darkus Alpha Hydranoid and these are my compatriots, Aquos Preyas and Ventus Storm Skyress. We are called Bakugan and we come from another world, known as New Vestroia. We came here because two of our friends wandered through a dimension gate to Earth and we have no idea where they could've gone."

"Very well, then.", Adrien replied, holding up his right hand, as if to show off his silver ring. "Plagg, Claws Out!" The Kwami was sucked into the ring, which now turned black. His clothes were replaced with a black catsuit, with a bell on the collar. His eyes were obscured by a black band, which coloured his sclera green. Finally, his hair became ruffled by a pair of cat ears, which appeared to be pinned into his hair. "How do I look? Because I aim to purr-lease.", he asked.

"Bad jokes aside, you look like a guy going to a Halloween party with a girlfriend dressed as a witch.", Preyas replied.

Then, Cat Noir's baton-phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered. "My lady, what's going on? Out twice in one day."

"It's an emergency, Cat Noir.", the voice on the other end replied. "I've found some kind of alien that's looking for his friend. He's kinda small and spherical. Meet me at the Eiffel Tower so we can discuss this." The caller then hung up.

Adrien, or rather Cat Noir, looked over to his 3 new charges. "Well I think my partner may have found one of your friends. What do you guys think?"

It was Skyress who answered. "We can't be sure about it, but it may be worth checking out."

* * *

 _Elsewhere, the Professor had decided to search for additional allies to help him. The Reflektas were only so useful, before he needed real soldiers to launch a full assault on Neathia. Knowing this would take too long, he sent a transmission into the past via the Doom Card, which he knew contained a link to the Current of Time. Since his uplink to Gundalia ha did indicated a conference that would make any conquest attempt he launched futile, he had also stipulated that they try to provide a way to stop the conference as it was ongoing. Sure enough, he had received responses from 4 of the Gundalian agents that Emperor Barodius had sent to Earth to gather children for the war effort. Just because they had fallen out with Barodius, didn't mean that they didn't agree with his goals. He had also received a Vestal signal, containing security plans for the conference, which were probably stolen. While waiting for the agents to arrive, he decided to run a scan of the known dimensions to search for anyone that might have been lost in between dimensions that he could manipulate. Sure enough, he found 2, a man and a woman. He was a madman, any sanity long since lost from his psyche. But she was the perfect warrior; ruthless, determined and calculating. She would make an excellent ally._

* * *

Today was not Mira's day at all. Marucho, Shun, Julie and Runo were still arguing about Dan after 4 days. Not even she had spent that long when she had concentrated on finding her lost brother Keith. Then, the piece conference on Gundalia that Baron had been chosen to delegate at had been literally blown up in everyone's faces. Mira had been so shocked that she hadn't done anything for several minutes. When she eventually snapped out of it, she noticed a dimension gate opening, from which Tigrerra and Gorem had emerged, according to the DNA sensors. And when she had gone to inform Runo and Julie of this, Mira had found that they, along with Marucho and Shun, had been turned into some kind of weird mutants, with powers based on their attributes of choice.

Now, Mira had effectively barricaded herself inside the Bakugan Research Lab. the ventilation had been shut off, the elctronics had been unplugged and the drains had been blocked. This way, Runo, Shun and Marucho couldn't get to her with their powers. Then she pulled out her communicator, turned the brightness down to 0 as a safety precaution and sent out a message to Vestal. "Emergency SOS. I'm trapped in the Bakugan Research Lab in Bakugan City on Earth. The Battle Brawlers have been totally compromised and are unable to assist. Please respond." But then Julie burst in through the floor.

This wasn't the same sweet girl that had brought Billy Gilbert back from the side of evil, and convinced the legendary Sub Terra Soldier Clayf to release the Bakugan in the Doom Dimension. Now she had a determined look on her face, or what was visible under her new armour. Said armour resembled Hammer Gorem's Bakugan Form, only the face was replaced with a gap for her face, with a red visor simulating Gorem's eyes. "You thought you could escape me, did you Mira?", she said with sadistic glee.

"Julie," Mira said desperately "this isn't who you really are. Fight it."

"Julie's been buried deep down. From now on, call me Gaia.", her attacker replied. Mira groaned internally at the fact that she had been renamed after an ancient goddess. She would've thought whoever controlled "Gaia" would have better taste in names.

"Okay then, I found it's a fight you want, you've got it.", Mira said pulling out a Gate Card. Gaia did the same, pulling out her own Gate Card, which had a butterfly background and a metallic-blue coloration. They turned them around at the same time. "Bakugan Field, Open!"

The cards flashed brown, as the world around them froze.

 **Mira Life Meter: 500 points.**

 **Gaia Life Meter: 500 points**.

Gaia was the first to make a move, being the youngest by a few weeks. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan brawl!" Mira noticed that even after all these years and being possessed by an evil personality, Julie still had her signature throwing style. "Bakugan, stand! Come on out, Diablo Gorem!"

Mira was worried at the name she had called her partner. And sure enough, the worry wasn't unfounded. Gorem had a body that was coloured a dark brown, with spikes on his shoulders. It reminded Mira of the time Spectra had captured Drago and turned him into a mindless slave.

 **Diablo Gorem Power Level: 800 Gs**.

Now it was Mira's turn to brawl. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Sub Terra Roxtor!" The large scorpion-like Bakugan stood tall (or as tall as a giant scorpion could be.). Good thing Mira had made sure to take Roxtor back after Cordegon's defeat, or she'd be defenceless until her help showed up.

 **Roxtor Power Level: 1000 Gs**.

Now the battle could begin in earnest.

* * *

Elsewhere, Dan and co emerged from the transporter card at the Arc De'Triomphe. Chan was clearly still angry about leaving Joe behind.

"Man, that was a close one", Dan commented casually. This earned him a slap to the face from Chan. "Ow, what was that for?"

"This is all your fault!", the Chinese girl yelled at him, before cursing in Cantonese. "Those girls were after you, and now my FIANCÉE is in their hands. All because you were too selfish to think about what your friends would think." Having vented her frustrations, Chan stormed off, but her words certainly remained with both Dan and Alice.

"Did you know she and Joe were engaged?", Dan asked.

"No, I first heard about at the same time you did.", was Alice's reply. "Now do you think should call Runo?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Dan brought up his Bakumeter and dialled Runo's frequency. "Hey Runo, It's me. Dan." He said this because he noticed that the screen was full of static. "Is everything alright on your end?"

"Everything's fine, Dan.", was the reply on the other end. We're just undergoing a signal problem over here." Dan was sceptical, considering that the audio quality seemed fine. "Speaking of "over here", where are you, Daniel."

This just made Dan more suspicious. He knew Runo well enough to know that she would never call him "Daniel" in a friendly tone. Not to mention that she seemed way too calm with the situation to be the "real" Runo Misaki. "First, answer me one thing.", he replied. "Where did you and I first meet?" He knew that an impostor would assume they met on the net.

"We first met at the park in Wardington, 13 years ago.", the voice on the other end replied.

This was evidence enough for Dan. "I'm at the Arc de'Triomphe in Paris, but I'm gonna make my way back to you."

"Oh there's no need for that." The picture came up, revealing Runo, who was now dressed in armour resembling Tigrerra, even down to a green visor. Her skin had turned pitch white. "I'll come to you." With that, she turned yellow, emerged from the screen and went back to normal.

Then another figure appeared, as if out of thin air(which he did, having morphed into wind and blown his way to Paris). This one had armour similar to Ventus Jaakor, even down to having dark-green skin to replicate his visor. Dan knew who this was just by looking at him.

"Shun!", he cried out. "What happened to you guys while I was gone?"

"We're not the same Runo and Shun that you were friends with.", Runo said with a sneer. "From now on, call us Lightwave and Wind-ja." She turned to Shun, or rather Wind-ja. "What happened to Tidal Wave?"

"He's taking his time making his way across the ocean.", he replied. "And with Gaia dealing with Mira back in Bakugan City, that just leaves more for us before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up."

With that, they advanced on Dan, only to be kicked down by Chan, who had just returned. "Dan, Alice, get away from here.", she cried.

But as they ran, they came face-to-face with two figures: a grey-skinned teenage boy, dressed as a stereotypical artist, wearing a whiteboard on his left arm and a green-skinned woman dressed in a leather t-shirt, carrying an old flintlock. Both had red hair. The boy drew a cube and then added lines to it, creating a cage which trapped Chan. Then the woman flicked the musket of her flintlock from black to white and blasted Alice, turning her into a white-faced angel.

* * *

Points for whoever can work out who exactly Galloway has found.


	6. Chapter 6

Mira's battle with Gaia continued. And it wasn't going in her favour. Roxtor could only take so much damage before Gorem knocked him out. So she decided to even the odds. "Ability, activate!, Under Explosion!"

The blast hit Gorem from beneath, scoring a direct hit.

 **Diablo Gorem power level: 1400 Gs.**

"Nice try, Mira.", Gaia retorted. But that's not going to stop us. Ability, activate! Gorem Punch!"

 **Diablo Gorem power level: 1600 Gs. Roxtor power level: 1300 Gs**.

Then Gorem hit Roxtor with his full force, knocking him back into ball form.

 **Mira Life Meter: 40% (200 points).**

"Give it up, girlfriend. You can't possibly beat me alone."

"I know.", was all Mira had to say. "That's why I sent out for help earlier."

As she said this, a dimension gate opened and a male figure leapt out. He was well built, dressed in a purple t-shirt with black trousers. He had a bluish-green hairstyle, close-cropped at the shoulders. Both Gaia and Mira recognised him immediately, from the conflict with the Vexos.

"Ace.", Mira said with joy. "It's good to see you."

"Likewise, Mira.", the newcomer replied. "But I think we should be more focused on your friend here." He tossed her a ball. "I thought you'd want to see each other again."

"I don't care how many of you there are.", the Akuma possessing Julie cried out. "I'll take down however many it takes for me to win Roxtor."

"Good look with that one.", Ace snorted. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Darkus Alpha Percival!"

There was a flash of purple light, which cleared to reveal Percival's latest evolution. The twin dragon head that his previous forms had featured now sat on his back. The red cape was gone, replaced with a pair of bat-like wings, that retracted into his body. Finally, he now had a pair of blades mounted on his wrists, which were more notable with his switch in skin tone from Vestroia purple to Gundalian black/green.

 **Alpha Percival power level: 1200 Gs.**

"It's been a while since I've had a worthy opponent.", the Darkus Bakugan commented.

Gaia was next to throw. "Let's get back in there, Gorem." Once more, the corrupted Sub Terra Bakugan stood at a power level of 800 Gs.

Then Mira joined the battle, with the Bakugan Ace had given her. "Bakugan Brawl! Sub Terra Thunder Wilda, stand!" Her old partner now stood before her. "Good to have you back, Wilda.", she said.

"Good to be back, Mira.", Wilda replied.

 **Thunder Wilda power level: 900 Gs.**

Ace was first up. "Ability, activate! Zap Thunder!" Percival rubbed his 2 blades together to generate an electric current, which he then fired at the opponent.

 **Alpha Percival power level: 1700 Gs.**

However, Gaia had prepared a counterattack. "Let's see how you like my Taros Hammer, Ace-y Boy."

However, Mira moved to stop this. "Double Ability, activate! Land Twister!", which blocked Gorem from launching his attack. "Plus Gallows Punch!" Which hit the opponent in the chest.

 **Diablo Gorem power level: 500 Gs.**

However, Gaia stepped forward at that moment, blasting her Bakugan with a beam of brown energy from her hand. Ace and Mira were shocked at what their Bakumeters were registering.

 **Diablo Gorem power level: 1500 Gs.**

Suddenly their battle had become a lot harder.

* * *

Back in Paris, Ladybug and Cat Noir met up at the Eiffel Tower. Just before their conversation could really get underway, the Bakugan they had brought with them jumped out and greeted each other.

"Preyas, Skyress, Hydranoid, what are you doing here?", Drago asked.

"Well, that's kind of a long story, Good Buddy.", Preyas answered.

"But to keep it short, Tigrerra and Gorem both vanished from New Vestroia. We went looking for them on Earth, while Angelo, Ingram and Aerogan search on New Vestroia.", Skyress concluded.

Hydranoid then spoke up. "More to the point, what are you doing here? And where's your human friend?"

"That's also a long story.", was all Drago said. "But as for what happened to Dan, we got separated when someone using a transporter card came into her room (he indicated Ladybug) and took him out."

Ladybug had finally caught the gist of what was being shared. "From what I can tell, I'm guessing you know these guys?"

"Indeed.", Drago replied. "Back when the Bakugan originally came to Earth, we and 2 others fought to prevent the evil Naga from destroying both our worlds with his minus energy."

Cat Noir spoke up this time. "So these other 2 are the friends you guys were talking about? The ones who vanished?"

"Indeed.", Skyress said in response. "We fear that some dark force could have taken them for their own nefarious purpose."

Suddenly, Ladybug noticed a flash coming from near the Arc De'Triomphe. "That looks like an Akuma attack. We've gotta check it out." With that, she cast her yo-yo towards the scene and swung away.

"I'd better follow her.", Cat Noir said, extending his baton. "You guys'd better tag along, so nothing happens.", he said to the 4 Bakugan, who nodded in agreement and began flying towards the scene.

* * *

At the scene, Dan was trapped. Not only had his friends showed up as a pair of super powered freaks, but Alice had been turned into a freaky angel and Chan…. Suddenly, he noticed something, and indicated the guy in the beret and the grey skin. "Hey, Art Boy."

"Evillustrator.", the guy corrected.

"Just tell me," Dan began "how did you make that cage appear?"

"Oh that's simple, really.", Evillustrator replied. "I simply used this tablet to draw a cube, onto which I added some lines to convert it into a cage. Of course it's not perfect, since I can only actually draw 3 faces of a 3D - Oh cr-." The Evillustrator didn't have time to finish that thought as Chan promptly flew down and kicked him out cold.

"You knew I'd escape that cage, didn't you?", she asked.

"I worked it out.", was all Dan had to say.

"Too bad you're not gonna have time to think," the green lady interrupted, pointing a gun at them "not once I blast you with this Blaster and turn you into coal."

But before she could fire, a card flew out of nowhere and knocked the gun out of her hand. Dan went over to inspect the card, shocked at what he saw on it. "The Doom Card? But that means -."

And sure enough, Alice was gone. In the area where she was floating only moments ago, there was a man with spiked blonde hair, a blue perspex mask that covered all of his face other than his mouth and a white jacket that had short sleeves. Both Pyrus Brawlers recognised him immediately.

"Masquerade?", Chan said in surprise. "But how -?"

"Allow my to elucidate things for you.", Masquerade replied. "When that woman zapped Alice, she disabled her personality, in order to turn her into one of her servants. However, what she didn't count on is that even after all this time, my personality was still buried inside of Alice's psyche. With Alice gone, I had to step up and take control of her body."

It was then that Lightwave spoke up. "Neat trick, Masquerade. But it's not going to save you from us. Velocity Fang!" Suddenly, a set of claws emerged from her shoulders, arms, legs and wrists. "And you thought this armour was just for show."

"Actually, I didn't know what to think." Everyone turned to the source of the new voice. It was a girl in a ladybird-themed outfit, accompanied by a boy in a black cat outfit. "I just thought you shouldn't be heckling these people for what they did to you."

"Suddenly, a pink butterfly-shaped outline on Lightwave's face. "Now, my servant. Get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculouses."

"And what would that be exactly?", the Akuma possessing Runo yelled.

"Who is she talking to?", Dan asked Masquerade.

"Honestly, I have no idea.", was the reply.

The voice told Lightwave "The earrings and the ring. Bring them both to me." And then the outline disappeared as Lightwave turned to Wind-ja.

"You take the kitten out. The bug's all mine."

"Works for me.", Wind-ja replied, before turning himself into wind and striking Cat Noir. "Supreme Jet Shot!", he cried as he fired cogs at his opponent, knocking him back.

Across the street, Ladybug was faring no better against Lightwave, who kept turning into light and zapping in and out of the street lamps. "It's like trying to punch wind.", she commented.

"Except this wind punches back.", Lightwave replied, appearing again to hit her.

Ladybug flew through the air towards Dan, Masquerade and Chan. "Are these guys friends of yours?", she asked.

"Put simply, yes.", Masquerade was the one who answered.

"I just wonder what's happened to them.", a new voice commented. Dan and friends turned around to see…

"Drago!", Dan cried out in joy. "I've missed ya, buddy."

"I've missed you too, Dan.", the Bakugan replied. "In fact, I've been looking for you all night with Ladybug here."

Masquerade was the one who noticed the other Bakugan. "Hydranoid, Skyress, Preyas? What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story, master.", Hydranoid answered.

"One best answered somewhere not so open.", Skyress added.

"Agreed.", Ladybug commented as Cat Noir was knocked towards them. "But how do we get away without them following us?"

Masquerade handed her the transporter card. "We use this. Just think of somewhere safe and turn the card around."

And within a minute, all had teleported away, except for Chan, who had snuck off to do her own thing. Namely, pulling out her mobile and calling for help.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Galloway!"_

 _The Professor could hear Hawk Moth yelling as he entered the room. "Ah, my cowled friend. What seems to be the problem?"_

 _"You know what the problem is.", the super villain replied. "People have started to directly appear in my lair, which I remind you, is supposed to be a secret." Then he noticed that Galloway had a woman with him. She had blue-green hair and was dressed in a royal-like outfit. "And who's this girl?"_

 _"How dare you address me like that, human?", the woman snapped back. "I could destroy you with little effort."_

 _"Now, now Mylene.", the Professor said, calming her down. "We still have need of him. For now." The. He turned to his other ally. "The people appearing here have no knowledge of this building's location. Once I have concluded with what I need on this planet, they will still have no knowledge."_

 _"And what do you still need on Earth?", Hawk Moth asked with some impatience._

 _"All I need is one more Akuma. Alixandra Kubdel, also known as Timebreaker. She can help me go back and ensure that the conference on Gundalia fails." Then he sent out the last of his mutant butterflies. "It's a good thing I held onto some of the extract I took from Dr. Tomoe's Daimon pods*."_

 _"Don't forget, you promised to build me a new, stronger mechanical Bakugan.", Mylene said. "That was my demand in exchange for my services to your invasion plans."_

 _"Be patient.", the Professor snarled. "It's hard to build a fully functioning artificial Bakugan witho only a few lines of leftover code and a pile of recently decommissioned bombs. You're just lucky I decided to pick you over your friend at all. I could have just let my other Vestal contact be my only help." He started again at the message signature, a clockface with the 11, 12 and 1 replaced with a J, a Q and a K. "Bring the others in here. We must make plans for the total conquest of a universe."  
_

* * *

Elsewhere on Earth, Mira and Ace's brawl with Gaia was not going well. For any major damage that Wilda or Percival caused to the corrupted Gorem, Gaia would bequeath another 1000 Gs. Just when all seemed lost, Ace threw an Aquos Bakugan to Mira. "It's something Gus told me to give you.", he stated. "Use it to end this match."

Mira scanned it with her Bakumeter and then nodded towards Ace. Then she threw the Bakugan out. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Aquos Blast Elico!" The large reptilian humanoid stood proud in from of Mira and Ace, who was reminded of how this Bakugan had once beaten him and Percival without taking a hit. Then Mira activated the ability Ace had told her about. "Ability, activate! Elemental Blue!"

"What?", Gaia cried. "But that card -."

Elico launched his attack before she could finish that thought. Diablo Gorem was frozen solid.

 **Diablo Gorem has been ejected from the brawl. Battle terminated.**

With this problem dealt with, Mira and Ace jumped through the dimensional portal Ace had arrived from, recalling their Bakugan in the process. Gaia fumed, as she did likewise with her partner. "This isn't over, Mira. I will destroy you eventually." With that said, she dissolved into the ground, making her way to the others.

* * *

Back in Paris, Dan and his party materialised in a classy looking hotel lobby. "I thought I told you to think of somewhere with good security.", Masquerade said to Ladybug.

"This place has had less Akuma attacks than others in Paris.", Ladybug replied. "Compared the Louvre, this place is a Fortress. At least the lower floors.", was Ladybug's response.

"What's an "Akuma"?", was Dan's question.

Cat Noir answered him. "They're basically like the things that just attacked you. They're basically normal people, empowered by their anger and a magic butterfly to become super villains intent on revenge against the one who wronged them in the first place."

"Of course!", Dan realised. "Runo and Shun must have been angry that I ran off on them without saying goodbye. That means that -." With a look of horror on his face, he picked up his Bakumeter and sent out a signal. "Anyone who can decipher this code, please respond." He knew that, with the fact that Shun and Runo had revealed themselves to him, any others wouldn't be willing to answer the signal.

Luckliy fo Dan, someone was able to answer the call. It was Mira. "Dan, is that you? Because if so, then this is the second piece of good news I've had all day."

"Mira!", Dan cried out in joy. "Oh I am glad to see you're not some weird super-powered freak."

"I see you've had a run in with the others.", Mira replied. "Julie attacked me and forced me to abandon the Research Lab. I'm currently on the Vestal Destroyer With Spectra, Gus and Ace, but I'm going to make my way to your co-ordinates."

As Dan and Mira discussed what had happened to the two of them since Dan left (namely the attack on Gundalia and the troubles in Paris), Masquerade picked up a flagpole, stand and all, and used it to seal the doors by jamming it through the handles. As he did this, a large, portly middle-aged man in a business suit and a sash came bounding up to him.

"Excuse me, sir. What do you're doing?", the man demanded.

"I'm safeguarding this place from an attack.", Masquerade replied calmly. "I suggest that you also have all the windows closed, ventilation turned on, drains blocked and lightbulbs unscrewed."

This just made the man outraged. "I beg your pardon, sir. I won't tolerate such a drastic -."

Masquerade, clearly tired of this man already, grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall. "I'm losing patience with you, "sir". Either you do as I say, or say goodbye to the people working in this hotel."

"You can't do that to him," Cat Noir protested "he's the mayor of Paris. You kill him and you'll get sent to jail."

"Go ahead and try.", Masquerade said smugly. "I don't legally exist, so I can get away with anything I want."

Conceding that maybe this lunatic had a point, the Mayor nodded in agreement to him. Masquerade let him go and he went over to the desk. "Close off the windows and drains. And cut the power.", he told the secretary in a panic.

"Okay, Mira. Tell Spectra to try and scan for any Gundalian life signals in the area.", Dan said over his Bakumeter. "And meet me by the large palace-like structure with the glass pyramid."

"Will do, Dan.", Mira replied. "Over and out."

After hanging up, Dan turned to Ladybug and Cat Noir. "I think we should compare notes.", he said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, the Aquos Akuma, Tidal Wave, finally caught with his teammates. Like the others, he wore armour based on his Bakugan partner Radizen. However, due to Marucho being shorter and younger than the other Brawlers, combined with the fact that Radizen was basically a humanoid chicken, his armour more resembled cartoonish spandex than the others.

"What took you so long, Tidal Wave?", Wind-ja hissed. "Gaia got here faster than you, and she set off last."

"Getting across the ocean isn't as fast as travelling through lights.", Tidal Wave replied. "Besides, you've barely done any better. Dan and Ladybug managed to escape you easily, I overheard."

"Only because they had Masquerade and his transporter card.", Lightwave fumed. "No way they could be anywhere on Earth by now."

"That's not a problem.", Gaia replied. "I can find them by sensing vibrations in the ground. Once I find 4 that match up with the weight of our targets, catching them is a matter of asking for directions."


	8. Chapter 8

Galloway led Mylene and his followers from Gundalia (Lena, Jesse, Mason and Zenet, plus a few dozen soldiers) into a stadium. It was late at night, so there was no-one around to see them. After everyone had been seated, the stadium lights came on of their own accord. The source of this occurrence, Lightwave, soon zapped out of the lamps, appearing in the rafters. After this, a strong gust blew through the stadium, with Wind-ja appearing literally out of thin air. Then, Gaia emerged from the ground, as a mound of soil that soon took shape.

"These extravagant villainous types be always making dramatic their entrances.", Jesse commented.

"Not me.", Tidal Wave replied, walking into the stand. "There aren't any water bodies in this stadium, so I had to enter through the usual entrance."

"We'll thats your problem.", Lena commented.

Wind-ja blew over to her. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you four working for this professor? Especially since he seems set on continuing Barodius' plans to conquer Neathia."

"Oh that's simple, Sherlock.", Mason replied. "Just because we fell out with the Emperor, doesn't mean we're against his plans."

"We've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike and seize control for ourselves.", Zenet continued. "And the Professor offered us a chance to do exactly that."

"Now I have a question for you four?", Jesse chimed in. "Shouldn't you be searching for this city's costumed vigilantes and your old friends?"

"The Professor already sent agents out to do exactly that.", Lightwave answered him.

"So until Hawkmoth calls us with the location, we're just gonna sit back and watch the show unfold.", Gaia added.

Down on the field, Galloway addressed Mylene. "This Battle is purely to test the strength of your new Mechanical Bakugan. Regardless of the outcome, we'll know whether it's ready for the field." He held up His Gate Card.

Mylene did the same. "I just hope you did a good job with it, otherwise our association is concluded."

The two battlers turned the cards around, activating the field. Everything in the world outside the stadium (save for a few places saturated in Dark Moon energy, such as Bakugan City, Bayview And Wardington) was frozen in time.

Mylene threw down her Gate Card first. "Gate Card, set!" Then she threw her Bakugan. "I call Aquos Tortonoid! Bakugan Brawl!" She rolled the ball, which emerged in Bakugan form. Tortonoid was, as the name suggested, a giant, blue robot tortoise.

 **Aquos Tortonoid power level: 1200 Gs.**

"I see that it can function in Bakugan form.", Galloway commented proudly. "But that won't be enough to defeat this." He threw his Bakugan into battle. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Go, Predatrix!" The large unholy creature that was Predatrix emerged from ball form. It was the fusion of three Bakugan (Fangoid, Longfly and Splight) And looked it. The wings looked grafted on and the skin on the head looked like the result of a botched plastic surgery.

 **Predatrix power level: 2400 Gs.**

"How does he have a Bakugan with that level of power?", Gaia asked befuddled.

One of the soldiers answered her. "When I served under him in the inter-dimension squad, I saw him summon 3 Bakugan back to him at once while in mid-transportation. And then there was an accident with the transportation. Maybe that is the result."

Mylene was first to attack. "Ability, activate! Razor Shell!" Tortonoid retracted his limbs into his body and began spinning at vast speed through the air.

But Galloway was quick to counter. "Ability, activate! Goliath Snow!" This created a layer of frost that blocked Tortonoid from attacking. "Now it's my turn. Ability, activate! Sonic Missile!" Predatrix launched it's attack.

But Mylene was on the defence. "Ability, activate! Shell Out!" Tortonoid's shell opened up into a set of spikes which dissipated Predatrix's attack and hit him head on.

 **Predatrix power level: 2200 Gs.**

After the success of this hit, Tortonoid launched itself at Predatrix, causing an unusual energy dispersal, which gave off a strange light. When that light cleared, there were two Bakugan standing there, with a third in ball form at the Professor's feet.

 **Ventus Splight power level: 800 Gs. Haos Longfly power level: 800 Gs.**

"She knocked Predatrix back into the Bakugan that fused into it.", Lightwave commented.

"Fascinating.", Lena thought to herself.

"I thought something like this would happen if Predatrix took significant damage.", The Professor said. And then he turned to the Ventus Bakugan. "Who do you serve, Splight?" Theoretically, he assumed, the time they had spent merged had also caused their thoughts to merge as well.

"I serve only you, Master.", the Ventus Bakugan replied. Galloway was pleased. There was no trace of the treacherous morally constrained weakling that had betrayed him for a skank in a sailor suit.

"In that case," Mylene interrupted "perhaps we should finish the test. Ability, activate! Stance Up!" With this, Tortonoid initiated a transformation that also occurred with its ball form. Its hind legs twisted around and stood up. It's front legs transformed into a set of arms, complete with hands. Finally, the long neck retracted into the body, with Tortonoid's head spinning around and opening its mouth to reveal a face.

 **Aquos Tortonoid power level: 1600 Gs.**

"I can still turn this around.", Galloway commented. "Ability, activate! Correlation between Ventus and Haos!"

 **Ventus Splight and Haos Longfly each receive an increase of 100 Gs.**

"Now let's bring out the big guns.", Galloway commented. He summoned an object into his hand and threw it. "Battle Gear, boost!"

 **Haos Longfly equipped with Battle Gear Lansor. Power level: 1000 Gs.**

Mylene simply countered with her own addition to the battle. "Come Bakugan Trap, Aquos Tripod Beta!" A Bakugan with a pyramid-shaped body was thrown, appearing as a tall humanoid on the battlefield.

 **Tripod Beta power level: 450 Gs.**

"That still barely matches my total power level."

"It doesn't have to.", Mylene replied. "Ability, activate! Retraction!"

Tortonoid returned to ball form.

 **Mylene Life Meter: 450 points.**

 **Ventus Splight power level: 200 Gs. Haos Longfly power level: 400 Gs.**

"And now for my coup-de-grace. Gate Card, open! Third Judgement!"

The audience in the stand was shocked. "That destroys all but the most powerful Bakugan on the field.", Wind-ja said.

Sure enough, both Splight and Longfly were defeated.

 **Galloway Life Meter: 0 Points.**

As the time-freeze was ended, Galloway clapped. "It seems that the Tortonoid model performs more than adequate." Just then, he received a transmission from his contact. "What is it?"

"Mira's party are about to make their way to Dan and Masquerade in Paris. They're planning to meet at the Louvre.", the voice replied.

"Then I suggest that you ensure they never reach the Louvre."

"But sir, I don't want-."

The Professor was mad by now. "Just do it, Ace."


	9. Chapter 9

Onboard the Vestal Destroyer, Mira was talking to Spectra about what Dan had told her. "Why would Dan think that Gundalians were in Paris?", the red-clothed masked man asked.

"Apparently, he saw someone wearing the emblem of Emperor Barodius in the city.", Mira replied. "He said he knew it was impossible for Mag Mel to have survived, but it's something he says we can't rule out."

Spectra sighed. "Fine then. Gus, run a secondary scan for Gundalian DNA on Earth!"

"Yes, sir.", Spectra's blue-haired lackey replied, going over to the computer to input the necessary commands into the ship's computer.

"Why a secondary scan?", Mira asked.

"We're currently scanning the data concerning the abortive conference on Gundalia.", Gus told her. "Namely, the list of people the delegates chose to share the security details with. People who were supposedly trustworthy. One of whom betrayed their friend and allowed the 4 delegates, 6 guards and 7 Bakugan to die."

"Ah I see.", Mira realised. "If you can analyse their psychological profiles, you could determine who helped leak the security details. What have you discovered so far?"

"Well we're close to determining who could've done it based on the candidates.", Spectra told her. "We have already ruled out Julio Santana from Earth, on account of his "muscle-brain" personality and Princess Fabia, since she wouldn't kill her own sister. Mason Brown is still a likely candidate, but for some reason, there's no data on the person Baron chose to share the information with."

It was at this point that Ace re-entered the room. "I can explain that. It's because I erased the data."

"You?", Mira cried out in shock. "But why?"

"Because I did it. I leaked the security information that Baron gave me."

* * *

Back in Paris, Hawk Moth powered down into Gabriel Agreste and went to check his computer, only to find it had been hacked. Before he could react, he felt a gun being pressed to his back.

"Don't make any sudden moves, Gabriel.", Galloway stated. "This gun can freeze you in an instant."

"You!", Gabriel said calmly. "I should've known our alliance would end as all alliances do." As he said this, he pressed a hidden button on his desk.

"It ended the minute I knew you had the Book.", The Professor replied. "It's been missing from my home planet for over 1000 years. How did you come by it?" Before Gabriel could answer, he was interrupted. "No, it doesn't matter, not so long as I have it."

"What can that book do for you? Not even I can decipher it."

"That's only natural with humans. They can't read Gundalian without making up their own translation over the years. But I can.", The Professor smiled. At this point, Gabriel's hired bodyguard burst into the room and charged at Galloway, who merely turned and fired the gun at the man, freezing him solid. "If you must know, this Blaster weaponises the time-freeze effect on a single object. Perhaps you'd like another demonstration." This time, he used it on Gabriel, freezing him solid. With that done, he took the physical book and left.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Dan had finished explaining his encounters with Riposte and Evillustrator, not to mention the various Reflektas. Ladybug was worried. "How can Hawkmoth have found a way to re-akumatise so many people?"

"He hasn't.", Masquerade replied. "These Akuma are empowered artificially by another source, presumably our enemy."

"How do you know that?", Cat Noir asked.

"My mask has an electronic energy reader built in. During the battle, I noticed that Evillustrator and Befana gave off a different energy signal to Lightwave and Wind-ja. A signature exactly like the one about to attack Dan!"

As he said this, Dan was pulled up, as if on a rope, and began choking. "Help me!", he gasped. "Something's throttling me."

Acting quickly, Masquerade swung his arm around and seemingly stopped short of Dan's neck. In actuality, this caused the attacker to let go. A blue dragon crest, like the one Dan saw on Kagami, appeared. Then it turned into a butterfly which collapsed on the floor, dead. A red-haired girl, wearing glasses and a very tacky purple sweater appeared and collapsed.

"Do you know this girl?", Dan asked the superheroes.

"She's the police lieutenant's daughter.", Cat Noir answered. "She usually hangs out with the Mayor's daughter."

"That explains what she was doing here.", Dan said with relief. Then he turned to Masquerade. "How did you know where to hit her?"

"I can scan for the source of any abnormalities in the body.", was the reply. "Once we find Befana, I can tell you where to hit her in order to help Alice."

While they were talking, nobody in the room noticed a blue woman with red hair appearing from the computer screen. By the time they had seen her, it was too late. Prime Queen had already removed the flagpole from the handle and opened the door. An army of Akuma and Gundalians burst into the lobby. At the head was Tidal Wave.

"Onwards!", the small Akuma shouted. "Capture the superheroes and Dan Kuso. For the glory of Gundalia!"


	10. Chapter 10

Mira couldn't believe what she was going through today. First, one of her friends had been killed in a mysterious explosion. Then, another one of her friends had just revealed that he was responsible for helping the arsonist sneak in. Now, one of her old enemies had teleported onto the Vestal Destroyer, apparently in league with the same party that Ace was.

"What are you doing here?", Ace said with shock towards Mylene. "I thought you died years ago."

"I prefer, sent to another dimension for 3 years until rescued by a benefactor from Gundalia.", Mylene replied. "When he sent me to help his inside man take out Mira and Spectra, I didn't think that man would be you, Ace. What happened, did your mother get hospitalised?"

"Actually, it's something you could get behind, Mylene.", Ace said in response. "Keeping aliens out of everyday lives, which the Professor promised me in his transmission."

"That's it?", Mira interrupted, getting angry. "You destroyed a peace conference, sold out a planet to be taken over, killed your own friend, just out of racism?" Mira pulled out her gauntlet and placed it on her left arm. "You're not walking out of here, not until I've defeated you myself."

"Hell has no fury like a woman scorned.", Mylene responding, putting her own Gauntlet on. "Apologies to your friend, but I've got a score to settle with you, Mira. Our last battle left a sour taste in my mouth."

Spectra stepped forward with his own gauntlet. "Why settle for just a starter, when you can battle me and have a full meal?"

Gus followed his master. "You battle Master Spectra, you battle me too.", he said.

"Why not?", Ace snarked. He put his own gauntlet on. "I'll take you clowns down and then I'll fulfil my mission to destroy this ship."

All 5 activated their gauntlets, loading a card into them. "Gauntlet, Power Strike!", they all said, as their gauntlets released a flash of multicoloured light.

Ace was the first to move. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Fly, Darkus Alpha Percival!" His Bakugan emerged in his giant form, standing with blades ready for the kill.

Spectra was next to move. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Infinity Helios!" Mira was shocked to hear this, considering that Helios had become a Darkus Bakugan on his latest evolution. But sure enough, Helios was once more in his original gold horns and red armour.

 **Darkus Alpha Percival: 1200 Gs.**

 **Pyrus Infinity Helios: 1100 Gs.**

Ace ignored Helios' reversion in attribute, instead going straight for the attack. "Ability, activate! Zap Thunder!" Percival generated a charge with one of his blades and launched it.

 **Darkus Alpha Percival: 1700 Gs.**

Spectra quickly countered. "Ability, activate! Destroy Quasar!" Helios' chest cavity opened, and fired a beam which broke through the electricity and hit Percival.

 **Darkus Alpha Percival: 1200 Gs.**

 **Pyrus Infinity Helios: 1800 Gs.**

Now Gus joined in, brawling Sub Terra Rex Vulcan into the battle and activating a card. "Fusion Ability, activate! Drill Booster!"

 **Sub Terra Rex Vulcan: 1400 Gs.**

This drill hit Percival head on disorienting him for a moment.

* * *

Back in the hotel, Dan and Masquerade were helping the superheroes battle the attacking Akuma, with Masquerade telling them where to hit their target to defeat them. Boy with green visor? "The right shoulder." Giant baby? "Left shin." Girl in the Fox outfit? "Back of the neck." (Ladybug seemed to relish hitting this one, for reasons unclear to the Brawlers)

However, their enemies were soon whittled down to Gundalian troops and Reflektas, neither of whom could be taken out that way (not without taking out the original, who was out of the action). Also present were the other four Brawlers, still in their Akuma forms. Dan, Masquerade, Ladybug And Cat Noir each picked an opponent and fought, only to be defeated by the enemy's abilities.

"Slash Boomerang!"

"Supreme Jet Shot!"

"Saber Glowcer!"

"Gorem Punch!"

Lying on the floor, recoiling in pain, Cat Noir made a suggestion. "How about we just move on to capturing the Akuma?"

Masquerade scanned the four of them. "The Akumas are inside their Bakugan partners, so we can't destroy them. They're indestructible."

"Then how do we get them out?", Ladybug asked. "I may be the living embodiment of luck, but even I might have a hard time."

Then Dan had an idea. "Maybe if we challenge them to a Brawl and defeat them, then the Akuma might be expelled for you to capture it."

"Are you sure you guys can beat them on your own?", Ladybug asked. "It'd be four of them against two of you."

"Yes, but we're the top 2 players on Earth.", Masquerade pointed out. "We have also taken all 4 of them down at different points."

"Yeah, but when they battled you, they weren't trying to win.", Dan pointed out. Then he leapt up and addressed the 4 Akuma. "If you guys want to kill me so bad, then you'll have to battle and win against me."

Masquerade also stepped forward. "And me."

"And us.", another voice called out. Everyone turned to the source; Klaus Von Hertzen, accompanied by Chan. "I hope you don't mind my late entrance, but Miss Lee here called me after you teleported here, so I just had to help."

"Hope you guys haven't gotten into too much trouble without me.", Chan commented.

"Not much, just a battle challenge towards our four brainwashed friends.", Masquerade commented. Then he threw Preyas to Klaus and Skyress to Chan. "I think you could use these to help us in the fight."

At this, Chan and Klaus' respective partners, Pyrus Fourtress and Aquos Sirenoid popped out. "Our friends appreciate the thought, Masquerade.", Fourtress said.

"But we think they'll be okay with us at their side.", Sirenoid finished.

This caused Preyas to pop out. "Are you kidding? That's my little buddy being brainwashed out there and I want to help save him."

"Of course.", Klaus said. "I suppose we could use all the help we have, Sirenoid. Plus I am familiar with Preyas' abilities from the time I had him under my control."

Lightwave was growing annoyed. "Are we just going to sit here and argue, or are we going to battle already?"

Klaus and Chan nodded. All 8 Brawlers held up their Gate Cards and turned them around. "Field, Open!" Ladybug and Cat Noir we're both surprised, as everything around them became saturated in a multicoloured light, which seemed to freeze everything.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Several Hours Earlier, Neathia**_

 _Fabia did not need this today. In a few hours, her sister, the former Queen Serena would be involved in an interplanetary conference not just with Gundalia, but with Earth and Vestal too. If they succeeded in securing an alliance, then they wouldn't have to worry about evil Bakugan, omnicidal kings, undead emperors or rogue Mechtogan. They could call upon the other planets for help. This would definitely help with the remaining "Chaos Bakugan" that were infesting Gundalia's wasteland (or what passed for a wasteland on a planet where the inhabitants lived underground). However, Elright and Linus had just reported the appearance of a city in the Neathian dunes._

" _Captain, is there anything we can determine about this city from long range scans?", Fabia asked._

" _Not much, my Queen.", Elright responded. Just that it appears to be of Earth origin and that there doesn't seem to be any technology that could have moved a whole city. We're not even sure that technology like that even exists."_

 _Now Linus spoke up. "With your permission, my Queen, we'd like to take a small group of Castle Knights out there to investigate."_

 _Fabia sighed. "Very well, agree. But don't take more than 12 men. We can't risk leaving the capital undefended."_

 _The two Saluted and then left the room. But that wasn't the end of the strangeness._

* * *

 _Indeed, a short while after the guards had left, a dimension gate had opened and two Bakugan emerged from it. Ventus Taylean and Aquos Tristar. Fabia didn't know them personally, but she knew that they had once been partners to her old friends, Marucho and Shun. They were also accompanied by a third Bakugan, a Haos that Fabia didn't recognise, but did think resembled a television show Shun had introduced her to on Earth. Power something._

 _Taylean was the 1st to speak. "Forgive us for our intrusion, your Majesty, But we have come on an urgent emergency."_

" _You're forgiven.", Fabia replied. "Now why have you come back to Neathia? I thought you'd settled down on New Vestroia to live a quiet life."_

" _That's what we thought.", Tristar replied. "But then Junior over here (he indicated the Haos) comes over to us asking us to help him find his precious mistress."_

 _Then Fabia turned to the third Bakugan. "I don't think I've met you before."_

" _That's probably because I've only left New Vestroia once.", the Bakugan replied. "My name's Aerogan, Baku Sky Raider. My mentor Tigrerra just vanished from New Vestroia in the last hour. I turned to these guys for help and they suggested we start our search by coming here."_

" _I'd love to help you, but our planet is currently in the middle of an important discussion.", Fabia said, turning on the viewing screen to show them. But she was horrified by what she saw._

 _The Gundalian citadel was burning, part of it destroyed. Fabia knew that it was specifically the part where the conference was agreed to be taking place. She also realised no-one could have survived an explosion like that, not even Serena. Serena, who had always helped teach her right from wrong as they were growing up. Serena, who had supported her decision to join the war effort against Gundalia. Serena, who had named Fabia as her successor when she abdicated. Fighting back tears, Fabia opened a communication link to Elright's team, to inform them of the tragedy. But what she got instead was an urgent message._

" _Princess, the city was a trap. We've been ambushed. Most of the group captured by…", but the Captain was cut off before he could finish his message. Fabia knew what this meant and opened a link to the barracks._

" _We are being invaded.", she said totally seriously. "Raise the shields and evacuate the civilians to safety." Then she turned towards the 3 Bakugan. "You need to get out of here if you want to find your friend."_

" _Okay, I guess we could try looking elsewhere.", Aerogan nodded. With a final "good luck", he, Taylean and Tristar teleported away._

 _Unfortunately for Fabia, the enemy had somehow prepared for the DNA barrier. The Bakugan they used were all species native to New Vestroia; Bee Striker, Wormquake, Terrorclaw, Stinglash, Robattalion, Limulus and Ravenoid were among the attacking species. It didn't take long for the shield to fall, allowing the enemy troops to teleport directly into the Palace. They consisted of Gundalians, Neathians (brainwashed, Fabia presumed) and a group of teenage girls in pink outfits. Then their leaders teleported in. One was a green-skinned girl dressed in what looked like a modern renaissance look. The other was a face Fabia though had died 2 years ago in an alternate version of Tokyo. General Vladimir's Professor._

" _Queen Fabia,", The Professor said "this planet is under our control now."_


	12. Chapter 12

In what was now technically his lair, the Professor was visited by Lena. "What do you have to tell me, my dear?", he asked her.

"It appears that in order to save his friends from what your masked friend did to them, Dan has decided to take them on in a battle.", Lena replied. "And he's been joined by two more humans, in addition to his masked friend. Records from the discontinued Bakugan website shows that they were two of the 10 strongest Brawlers on Earth."

"Well," The Professor replied "I was expecting him to brawl his friends, but with help? This is better than expected."

"Professor?", Lena said, confused.

"When brawls occur on Earth, the flow of time is halted outside the area where the battle takes place.", the Professor explained. "I have placed soldiers and my enhanced Baku-Akuma on the edge of the city with Gate Cards, in order to make use of this effect. With the extra battlers on Kuso's team, I can strengthen the effect and make my plan easier." Then he gave a card to Lena and pulled up the security feed for Le Grand Paris. "Ah, I see that Kuso and his motley gang are about to begin their battle. Shall we, my dear?"

"They both turned their cards around, creating a multicoloured flash, just as their forces did across the city.

* * *

Back at the hotel, Ladybug and Cat Noir were amazed by what happened. When Dan, his friends and the four Akuma turned those cards around, the sky changed from the dark blue of the night to a vibrant mix of colours, primarily yellow. Then Tidal Wave held his card in a throwing position.

"Gate Card, set!", the small Akuma yelled, throwing his card down. It hit the ground and dissolved into a wave of blue energy. Then he detached a ball from his shoulder pad and threw it. This must be his Bakugan, Ladybug thought. If Dan's theory was correct, defeating it would allow her to capture the Akuma. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise up, Aquos Hades Radizen!" His Bakugan transformed into a large chicken-man, who would look goofy, if not for the large talons, dark blue colouration, purple eyes and demonic roar. He was so big he destroyed the front half of the hotel simply by standing.

 **Aquos Hades Radizen power level: 1200 Gs.**

p style=""That's Radizen?", Dan cried out in horror. "What happened to him?" /p

Drago popped out of his ball form, like an answer on . "He's been hit with a massive dose of negative energy, like that of the Silent Core. Perhaps what you said about saving him through victory in battle could have some basis."

Dan nodded. "Alright. Let's do this, buddy." Drago reverted into a ball and jumped into Dan's hand. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!" Drago appeared in his giant form, which Cat Noir thought was definitely cooler than Radizen's.

 **Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid power level: 1200 Gs.**

"They're equally matched.", Chan said worried. "How can Dan defeat Marucho on his own?"

"Don't worry.", Klaus assured her. "Dan is a much stronger battler than Marucho is. In a single battle, Dan has the advantage."

Tidal Wave went first. "Ability, activate! Abyss Blade!" Radizen summoned a torrent of water and prepared to attack with it.

Meanwhile, Dan was checking his abilities. "Huh, I didn't know I still had these." Then he made his move. "Ability, activate! Fusion Shield!" This blocked Radizen's attack from hitting. Then he activated another Ability. "Ability, activate! Summon Wave!" This gave Drago a blazing aura, which he proceeded to launch at his opponent.

But Lightwave decided to intervene. "Ability, activate! Cut in Saber!" This summoned Tigrerra to the field, who blocked the attack. Like Preyas, she had darkened colours and purple eyes.

 **Haos Diaval Tigrerra power level: 800 Gs.**

Now Hydranoid popped out. "So Tigrerra's only gotten stronger since retirement. Unfortunately for her, so have I."

Hearing this, Dan played his next Ability. "Ability, activate! Rapid Fire! This command card allows another Bakugan on my team to join the field without interference."

Taking the hint, Masquerade moved. "Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, stand!" The superheroes were especially in awe of Hydranoid's giant form. As the name suggested it had three heads.

 **Darkus Alpha Hydranoid power level: 900 Gs.**

"A power level of 900?", Lightwave said with some confusion. Dan knew Runo had been out of it for a while, but this was ridiculous. "I'll soon deal with that. Ability, activate! Velocity Fang!" This cause Tigrerra's spikes to appear from her body, which she attacked Hydranoid with.

 **Darkus Alpha Hydranoid power level: 800 Gs.**

"Why stop there?", Tidal Wave asked. "Gate Card, open! Enemy Down!" There was a flash, as the floor turned white and both Drago and Hydranoid began to collapse. "Now we'll drain their Bakugan of all their power and crush them."

But Dan had a trick up his sleeve. "I'm not done yet. Ability, activate! Ultimate Dragon, plus Fusion Ability activate! Exceed!" With that, the Gate Card shattered, with the two Bakugan returning to normal. Drago prepared to fire a beam of energy, which grew larger once the Fusion Ability kicked in.

 **Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid power level: 2100 Gs.**

"I didn't know Drago could still use that ability.", Preyas said.

"It appears to be a new development for Dan as well.", Skyress noted.

Masquerade then moved. "Double Ability, activate! Chaos Leap Sting, plus Auragano Revenge!" Hydranoid fired 2 blasts from two of his three heads. Both hit their targets dead on.

 **Aquos Hades Radizen power level: 900 Gs.  
**

 **Haos Diaval Tigrerra power level: 500 Gs.**

 **Darkus Alpha Hydranoid power level: 2100 Gs.  
**

"Dan, you're up.", Masquerade said.

"You got it." Dan used another Ability he hadn't called out for a while, though significantly more recently than Ultimate Dragon. "Ability activate! Wonder Superior!" A large amount of red lenses appeared above Radizen. Before he or Tidal Wave could notice them, Drago fired a beam of energy through the lenses, which got more powerful until it hit Radizen dead on, knocking him into ball form and causing a small purple butterfly to appear from his body and fly off. "You see, I was right.", Dan called out.

But Ladybug was more focused on opening her yo-yo. "No more evil-doing for you, little Akuma.", she said seriously. Then she started swinging the yo-yo around. "Time to de-evilize!", she yelled, swinging the yo-yo towards the Akuma, capturing it. "Gotcha!" Then a normal butterfly came flying out. "Bye-bye little butterfly.", she said softly.

Across the room, Tidal Wave collapsed and turned back into Marucho. "What happened?", the tiny boy asked, before looking around. "Dan, where are we, How did I get here and what's Masquerade doing here?", he asked, confused."

"No time to explain, pal.", Dan replied. "Just grab Radizen and get over here." Marucho saw the three Akuma and complied.

Now Wind-ja stepped forward. "You may have defeated one of us, but I'm much stronger than he was." He pulled out his Bakugan from his chest plate and threw it. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Come out, Ventus Devil Jaakor!" This Bakugan, Ladybug noted, was a dark green, with a silver crest on his forehead and spikes on his body. Presumably, these were the results of the Akumatization.

"Jaakor?", Marucho said confused, before realising. "That mean he must be…"

"Yeah, you guys were really brainwashed. Good thing we broke you out of it."

Marucho turned towards the familiar voice. "Preyas, what're you doing here?"

"I'm here on emergency business.", the Aquos Bakugan replied. I was gonna partner with Klaus, but now you're safe, Howe about it, little buddy?"

Marucho nodded as Preyas flew into his hand. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Aquos Preyas!"

"Hey there, tough guy," Preyas said to his opponent "you'd better have a good doctor, 'cause you're gonna need one when I'm done with you."

 **Ventus Devil Jaakor power level: 1200 Gs.  
**

 **Aquos Preyas power level: 800 Gs.  
**

Suddenly, Preyas was scared. "Um, that's a big power difference."

"Don't like that, huh?", Wind-ja taunted. "We'll there soon more where that came from." He summoned two Darkus Bakugan down from the sky and threw them into battle. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Rise up, Darkus Orbeum and Skytruss!" Now a giant wolf and a giant falcon had joined the battle. Ladybug noted that they didn't seem to be affected by the Akumatization like Jaakor was. Then Wind-ja revealed his plan. "Combined Ninjas, Herculean Power!" Suddenly, the 3 Baku Sky Raiders merged into their combined form, Magmafury.

 **Magmafury power level: 3200 Gs.  
**

But then it started sparking.


	13. Chapter 13

Elsewhere, Mira had joined the battle with Ace and Mylene to try and even the odds. "Ability, activate! Ares Ball!"

 **Sub Terra Thunder Wilda power level: 2400 Gs**

But Mylene had a counter. "Ability, activate! Shell Out!", which stopped Wilda in his tracks.

 **Aquos Tortonoid power level: 2500 Gs.**

 **Sub Terra Thunder Wilda power level: 2000 Gs.**

"Spectra," Helios said in his low-pitch growling voice "we need to get in there and help Mira."

"Okay, we just need to call for something.", Spectra replied, pressing buttons on his gauntlet.

 **Ready, Defendrix.**

"Spectra picked up the piece that had just appeared and threw it at Helios. "Battle Suit, equip!"

Once the piece made contact, Helios was standing with a robotic winged suit, equipped with cannons on his shoulders.

"Don't leave Vulcan and me in the dust, master.", Gus snarked, before throwing a conical piece. "Bakugan Trap, Sub Terra Hexados!" A large worm now stood on the field.

 **Sub Terra Hexados power level: 650 Gs**

"Ability, activate! Land Drill!" Hexados absorbed 200 Gs from each of his opponents.

 **Aquos Tortonoid power level: 2300 Gs.**

 **Darkus Alpha Percival power level: 1800 Gs.**

"Now it's my turn.", Helios declared, firing his lasers at Percival, reducing him to ball form.

"I'm sorry, Ace.", the Bakugan cried as he turned into energy and then back into a game piece.

 **Ace Life Meter: 0 points.**

But while Ace snarled, Mylene merely smiled. "I think you'll find I'm not as easy to take out. Double Ability, activate! Stance Up, plus Dynamo Cannon. Tortonoid transformed into his standing form, only with the chest opening out to reveal a cannon.

 **Pyrus Infinity Helios power level: 3100 Gs.**

 **Aquos Tortonoid power level: 3100 Gs.**

"And you thought your little Battle Gear was impressive, Spectra? Well this is just as powerful." Mylène clicked her fingers, signalling for Tortonoid to begin charging.

"Oh, but you've been out of it for a long time, Mylene.", Spectra commented. "I've got something much better than the Battle Gear." He pressed a series of buttons on his gauntlet. "BakuNano Bombaplode, destroy!" Helios shed his Battle Suit And materialised a series of cannons on his back.

 **Pyrus Infinity Helios power level: 3150 Gs.**

"Ability, activate! Battle Warrior!"

 **Pyrus Infinity Helios: 6300 Gs.**

With this new power, Helios had no trouble defeating his opponent.

 **Mylene Life Meter: 0 points.**

"Give it up, you two. You've failed to defeat us.", Mira said to them, barely containing her anger.

"But we did succeed in what we came here to do.", Mylene replied in a smug tone. "Thanks to the previous battle, this ship's navigation controls have been damaged significantly." With that, she and Ace made their exit.

Gus ran over to the terminals to check this. "She wasn't kidding. If I can't repair this damage, we'll keep drifting until we crash into something."

* * *

Back in Paris, everyone was still looking in shock at Magmafury. When the fusion was complete, the Akuma infection seemed to alternate between his main chest area (Jaakor), his legs (Orbeum) and his wings (Skytruss). Eventually, his whole body was akumatised, but then it split away from the real Magmafury, creating two beings. Without the Akuma infecting Jaakor, Wind-ja reverted to being Shun.

"What is that thing?", Cat Noir cried.

"I am Deathfury.", the newly-created creature replied. "I was an Akuma, but thanks to my host's stupidity, now I am alive." He turned and walked towards the 2 superheroes. "And now that I don't have his petty vendetta weighing me down, I'll do what I was sent to do."

"Ladybug, do something."

"I think I'm gonna need a bigger yo-yo."

"You won't be needing anything, once my master has your Miraculous.", Daethfury replied, as he grabbed the 2 of the, And flew away.

"Aw man.", Dan said with anger. "I've got to go after them."

"Well you're not going alone this time.", a familiar voice called out. Dan turned to see Shun standing behind him, back to normal. "That thing messed with my head, I want payback."

"Sure thing, pal.", Dan nodded. Then the two of them leapt up onto their partner Bakugan and flew off after Deathfury and his captives.

Watching from the ground, Lightwave got angry. "Oh no, he's not getting away from me that easily." She went over to Gaia and they did a hand clap, hitch created a flash. When it cleared, Lightwave was dressed in a more form-fitting white catsuit, while Gaia was wearing armoured that resembled a fusion of Gorem and Tigrerra. "It's up to you to stop these fools from interfering.", Lightwave said before she disappeared into the (frozen) lamppost nearby.

"2 against 1, my dear? That hardly seems fair.", Klaus said.

"You're right about that, but 2 on 2 sounds pretty even.", Gaia replied, throwing out Diablo Gorem.

 **Sub Terra Diablo Gorem power level: 800 Gs.**

"I think it's time we double OUR odds.", Chan said to Klaus before throwing. "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Fourtress, stand!" A four-faced warrior armed with twin swords dtood there.

 **Pyrus Fourtress power level: 660 Gs.**

Klaus nodded and joined her. "Bakugan Brawl! Sirenoid, stand!" A large blue mermaid emerged from the ground.

 **Aquos Sirenoid power level: 700 Gs.**

No way the battle was really going to begin.


	14. Chapter 14

Onboard the Vestal Destroyer, Spectra was still waiting for results. "Gus, I hope you can give me good news.", he said impatiently.

Gus poked his head out from under the terminal. "Thankfully, the damage wasn't severe enough to leave us completely incapacitated. I can fix it in an hour, maybe 2. But I did find something interesting."

Spectra was intrigued. "Oh really?"

"Yes, Sir. Apparently, Dan's theory about there being Gundalians in the city he's in turned out to be correct. The computer picked up enough life signs for a small army. In addition, it appears that a battle seems to be taking place within the city limits."

Spectra tutted. "I should've known that Dan Kuso can't go anywhere without getting involved in a battle. It's what makes him so admirable."

"I assume we're still to make our way to the city of Paris, then sir?", Gus asked.

"Yes. You finish up the repairs while I discuss matters with Mira." And with that said, Spectra left the room, leaving Gus to carry out his repairs.

* * *

And in the city of Paris, Dan and Shun were currently in pursuit of the mutated Akuma known as Deathfury, who had taken the two local costumed superheroes hostage. "He can't be that far ahead of us.", Drago said to reassure them.

"Just as long as there's no distractions along the way.", Jaakor added. As he said this, they were hit by a volley of water and lasers, which knocked them out of the sky. Dan and Shun looked up to see who had attacked them.

"That's a… Haos Longfly.", Dan said with shock.

"And an Aquos Fangoid.", Shun continued. "But who sent them after us?"

"I did.", a new voice said, stepping out from behind the back of Fangoid. Both Dan and Shun were shocked at who it was.

"Ace.", Dan yelled. "Why would you try to kill us?"

"Because he's probably been working against us for sometime.", Shun answered. "Based on what you told me about the Peace Conference, and what Mira told me about the security arrangements, I guessed that he would be the one most likely to betray us and help kill those people."

"How did you figure that out?", Ace asked. "It could have been Mason Brown or Julio Santana, for all you know."

"You'd think so, except neither of them have something youve been surpressing for a while. Prejudice against humans, like the kind you had when you first met Dan and Marucho. You may have concealed it afterwards, but it still slipped through sometimes, like with Klaus and with me."

Ace smiled. "You may have figured out my involvement, but that's not going to stop me from defeating you, so you don't get in the way of my organisation's plan." He threw out Percival. "Ability, activate! Black Shadow!" A wave of darkness surrounded Drago and Jaakor. "This ability resets all Bakugan on my opponents' team to their base level."

 **Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid: 1200 Gs. Magmafury: 3200 Gs.  
**

"Don't think that's gonna stop me from kicking your ass.", Dan cried. "Ability, activate! Dragon Astral!"

Ace countered. "Ability, activate! Zap Thunder!" The two attacks formed and hit each other, cancelling each other out.

 **Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid and Darkus Alpha Percival have an equal power level of 1700 Gs.  
**

"My turn.", Shun declared. "Fusion Ability, activate! Supreme Thunder!" Magmafury launched his full force attack at Fangoid and Longfly.

 **Magmafury power increased to 3600 Gs.  
**

"That's nothing.", Ace snorted. "Ability, activate! Goliath Snow!" Fangoid blocked Jaakor from attacking with his horn.

 **Magmafury power level returned to normal.  
**

"Now try this. Double Ability, activate! "Luna Spartan, plus Sonic Missile!" Bothe Bakugan attacked Drago and Jaakor together.

 **Drago power level decrease to 1100 Gs. Magmafury decrease to 2600 Gs  
**

But Dan had a backup plan ready. "Ability, activate! Dragon Hummer!" Drago instantly started moving about very fast.

 **Fusion Dragonoid power level returned to previous total of 1700 Gs. Abilities Sonic Missile and Luna Spartan disabled. Magmafury power level also returns to previous total of 3200 Gs.**

But before Dan could attack again, a ray of light flew through the air and knocked Drago back into ball form, before hitting him. "Oh no, not you again.", Dan moaned, upon seeing it was Lightwave, now without her armour. She had pale white shin and a kimono-esque robe.

"I'm not going to stop until I can finally make you pay for what you did to me.", the Akuma screamed at him.

"3 against 1, hardly seems fair.", Ace said to Shun.

"Oh I can compensate.", Shun replied. He then threw down a card. "Gate Card, set! Gate Card, open!" There was a flash of light. "Gate Card, close!" Then the light dissipated and all the Bakugan on the field returned to ball form. "Your move, creep."

"Very well, then.", Ace replied. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand!" His 3 Bakugan were returned to the field.

 **Darkus Alpha Percival, Aquos Fangoid and Haos Longfly have a combined power level of 2800 Gs.  
**

"Now I'll even it up.", Shun responded by throwing his 3 Bakugan down. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Go Ventus Jaakor, Darkus Orbeum and Skytruss!" The 3 Bakugan stood in the street.

"We may be no longer united as one…", Jaakor began.

"…but the 3 of us can still take you guys…", Orbeum continued.

"…down for the count.", Skytruss concluded.

 **Ventus Jaakor: 1200 Gs. Darkus Orbeum and Skytruss combined power level of 2000 Gs. No other data available."  
**

"How about 6 of us?", another voice rang out. Before anyone could react, 3 jets of light shot down from a dimensional portal and turned into 3 humanoid Bakugan. A Ventus, an Aquos and a Haos.


	15. Chapter 15

Back at the the hotel (or what was left of it), Masquerade, Marucho, Chan and Klaus were all staring down Gaia. "Why don't you just give up now, my dear?", Klaus asked. "After all, we do outnumber you 2 to 1."

Gaia just growled. "As long as you keep me from getting to Dan, I'm not going to go easy on you. Ability, activate! Metal Fang!"

 **Haos Diaval Tigrerra: 1300 Gs.  
**

"So be it.", Klaus said in response. "Double Ability, activate! Ripple Shield, plus Devora Anthemusa!"

 **Haos Diaval Tigrerra power level decrease to 600 Gs. Aquos Sirenoid increase to 1000 Gs.  
**

"Marucho, Chan, how about helping me take down Tigrerra?", Klaus inquired.

"Ok.", was Marucho's reply. "Ability, activate! Water Refrain!" This created a wave of energy that surrounded Tigrerra.

"My turn.", Chan said. "Ability, activate! Face of Rage!"

Fourtress switched to an angry expression. "I'm burning with all the fury that I need to take you down, Tigrerra."

 **Power level transfer. Pyrus Fourtress receives 50 Gs from Tigrerra, increasing Fourtress power level to 710 Gs. Tigrerra decrease to 550 Gs.**

"And now for the coup-de-grace.", Chan declared. "Fusion Ability, activate! Thunder Sky - Thousand Swords Reign!"

 **Tigrerra power level decrease of 200 Gs.  
**

The strength of this hit sent Tigrerra back into ball form, with the black butterfly dislodged. Across town, Lightwave stopped throttling Dan and started convulsing and screaming in pain.

With no Ladybug to purify the Akuma, Fourtress did the next best thing. "Phase Breaker!" He swung his burning sword onto the black butterfly, destroying it. Tigrerra was sent hurtling across town as all the Bakugan on the field returned to ball form.

"She only has one Bakugan left, we can take her together.", Radizen suggested.

"No.", Masquerade responded. "This one's all mine."

* * *

Across town, Lightwave collapsed, as a dark light washed over her. When it cleared, the magic trick was complete. Where there was once a vengeful cartoonish supervillain, there was now a normal girl, who was looking around confused. "Dan. What's going on? Where are we? And how did I get here?"

Dan decided to tell Runo the most simplified version of events he could. "You were bitten by a butterfly. It messed up your brain and brought you here."

Runo then looked around. She saw Jaakor's combination form battling 3 other Bakugan, but she was especially shocked to see who was controlling the 3. "Why are we fighting Ace?", she asked.

"That's a long story.", Shun shouted, having somehow overheard her from Jaakor's shoulder. "While you two were having your little confrontation, these came down from the sky." He threw 2 Bakugan down to them. "Perhaps you'd like to help me out."

Dan saw that his was an Aquos Bakugan. "Do I know this one? Because I think I've seen it before."

Hearing this, the Bakugan popped out to reveal Tristar, Marucho's partner from the war against Mag Mel. "Oh come on, Dan. You can't have forgotten me that easily. I was pretty much the voice of reason on your team about a year ago."

"Whoa, Tristar. What are you doing here?", Dan asked with shock.

"Just ask the kid over there.", Tristar indicated the Haos Bakugan in Runo's hand, which opened to reveal…

"Aerogan?" Runo said with the same shock as Dan."

"That's right, mistress Runo.", Aerogan replied. "I'm back."

Shun looked at the Ventus Bakugan he had kept for himself. "Then you must be… Taylean."

Taylean opened up to confirm this theory. "That's right, Shun. We did come here on our own mission, but I found you need help, I'd be happy to assist."

"Sorry to interrupt this little reunion.", Ace said "But can we get on with the battle?"

"Sure, go ahead creep.", Dan said in reply.

"Alright, then. Bakugan, Unite!" With that command , Fangoid and Longfly were merged into another hybrid creature, Flynoid.

"You're going down, Brawlers.", the hybrid declared.


	16. Chapter 16

At the temporary lair of the Gundalian rebels, the mutant known as Deathfury finally arrived with the superheroes in tow. He shrunk down to fit through the window. Ladybug and Cat Noir weren't as lucky, as the caught the edge of the window.

"Ah, excellent work, my puppet. You've fulfilled your task admirably.", the Professor said, proud of his accidental creation. "Now though, your services are no longer required."

"I understand, master." Deathfury nodded, turning back into a black butterfly, which converted into energy and flew inside a nearby jar.

"So what are you going to do now, reveal our purr-sonal secrets.", Cat Noir joked, much to Ladybug's chagrin.

Galloway didn't find it funny either. "You won't be laughing when I'm through with your pathetic little city." He clicked his fingers, summoning Riposte and a Reflekta. "Throw these 2 in the dungeons. Separate cells. When you're done, bring me their earrings and ring."

"I didn't realise you were so apathetic about us revealing our identities to each other.", Ladybug noted.

"Believe me, I have no interest in your identity, or whether your partner finds out. I just want to see you suffer, knowing that you'll die before you can get to know each other." He clicked his finger again, signalling the two Bakuma to escort their prisoners out. Then the Professor went over to the intercom and pressed a button. "Alix, I want you to dispose of Befana. I haven't seen very much reason to continue using her in the future."

* * *

Elsewhere, Dan, Shun and Runo has just witnessed the fusion of Fangoid and Longfly into Flynoid. "Shun, send me in there.", Taylean pleaded.

Shun nodded. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go Ventus Taylean" The large green Bakugan stood tall.

"It's a pleasure to fight along side you Taylean.", Jaakor said. "I've heard good things about you from Shun."

"Likewise, Jaakor.", Taylean responded.

Shun pressed a few buttons on his Bakumeter. An image of Taylean's ball form was shown, to which a set of large shurikens attached to Taylean's arms. "BakuNano Hammeror, destroy!"

A large version appeared on the Bakugan's arms. "Time to give these punks a taste of real ninja steel.", he declared, firing them at Flynoid.

But the hybrid moved out of the way and dodged. "It'll take more than that to stop me."

Shun proceeded to make his next move. "Ability, activate! Slash Rise Thunder!" Taylean summoned a tornado an threw it at his opponent.

But Ace activated his ability. "Ability, activate! Dispel Closer!" This stopped the tornado before it could hit. "You'll have to do better than that to defeat me."

"Oh I will.", Shun replied. "Jaakor, Orbeum, Skytruss. Bakugan, Unite!" The 3 were soon once more merged into Magmafury.

"Combined ninjas, Herculean Power!", Jaakor declared.

Then Shun and Taylean both sent up a wave of energy. "Come forth, Mechtogan Silent Strike And Mechtogan Titan Silant Strike Titan.", the 2 said in unison, as 2 Mechtogan, one larger than the other appeared.

* * *

Elsewhere, Befana (or rather, the Puppeteer controlling her) found herself being attacked by Timebreaker. Attempting to turn her into coal or a fairy didn't work, since she just moved out of the way. Eventually, the puppet panicked and dropped the pistol as she was made to flee. Timebreaker continued after her, not realising that she had run over Befana's pistol.


	17. Chapter 17

_In the hideout, the Professor unveiled a new machine to his four Gundalian retainers. He had placed the magical creature from the black cat boy's ring in a box._

" _Just try to see this thing hold me.", the small creature said. He flew over to the side, but only created a clanking sound._

" _Try to get out of that box, Kwai.", The Professor quipped. It's made of solid lead, a material that magical creatures are unable to phase through." Then he pulled out a gauntlet-like device and mounted it to his arm._

" _What's that, Professor?", Mason asked._

" _A Blackheart Converter."_

" _What's it do?", Zenet asked._

" _I'll show you." The Professor fired a black beam of energy at the lead box, causing a surge of black lightning to emerge from it, followed by an evil laugh that terrified the four Agents. "The Blackheart Converter turns anything it hits to the side of evil, and it boosts them to a higher level of power."_

 _Then he removed the box, showing that the creature was now covered in black veins, with yellow, eyes. Then it flew over to the cell of its master. "Hey kid, I managed to get away from those losers. Now transform so we can free your girlfriend.", it said in the kind of friendliness that was obviously false._

 _The human fell for it easily, calling "Plagg, Claws Out!", and soon creating a show of light and screams, that horrified all but the Professor, who merely handed Lena and Jesse a list and a machine each._

" _This is a list of Bakugan I want you to gather from the humans. And this is a machine that will send you back a few hours in order to acquire them. Do you understand?" The two nodded and set about using the machines._

* * *

Back in the city, Masquerade and Gaia prepared to begin their battle. Masquerade went first. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, stand!" The large 3-headed dragon stood tall.

"That's all you've got for me? You don't stand a chance." Gaia made her move. "Bakugan Brawl! Sub Terra Diablo Gorem, stand!" The large demonic version of Gorem stood tall and menacingly above her opponent.

 **Darkus Alpha Hydranoid power level: 900 Gs. Sub Terra Diablo Gorem power: 800 Gs.**

"Masquerade has the advantage in both power and in skill. This fight should be easy for him.", Marucho said excitedly.

"Don't be so sure about that.", Klaus replied, completely serious. "Not only is Gaia far more ruthless than Julie is, but Masquerade has a weakness that could severely affect the outcome of this battle."

"Ability, activate! Taros Hammer!" Gorem's shoulders detached and formed into a hammer, which he then proceeded to swing at Hydranoid.

 **Sub Terra Diablo Gorem power level: 100 Gs.**

But Masquerade was ready for this. "Ability, activate! Blinding Spice!" This stopped Gorem in his tracks.

 **Diablo Gorem power level returned to previous total**.

"Now Hydranoid, Ability…" But before Masquerade could finish, he got hit with an unknown pain. In his spasms, the mask fell off and he was reverted to…

"Alice. You've returned to normal.", Chan said relieved.

"What happened?", Alice said confused. "Last thing I remember, I was being attacked by a green woman, who was teamed up with some bizarre suit." Then she looked up, seeing Hydranoid, a freakish version of Gorem and Julie, wearing armour resembling Gorem. "What happened while I was out?", she asked.

"Masquerade took you over in order to keep from harm.", Chan answered. "And he and Dan challenged Julie, Runo, Shun and Marucho to a battle in order to free them.

"We've freed the others, but Masquerade insisted on taking Julie on. All you have to do is defeat Gorem and then destroy the black butterfly that appears.", Klaus continued.

Alice nodded nervously. "I don't want to do this, but if there's no other way, then so be it. Hydranoid, are you ready?"

" **I am always** _ready to follow you,_ _ **Alice.**_ _",_ Hydranoid replied.

"Okay then.", Alice nodded. "Ability, activate! Merge Shield!" This caused Hydranoid to be granted all the power that had been given to the opponent's during the battle.

 **Alpha Hydranoid power level: 3800 Gs.**

"That's not gonna stop us, girlfriend." Gaia retaliated. "Ability, activate! Copycat!" This replicated the effects of Merge Shield on Gorem.

 **Diablo Gorem increase of 2900 Gs. Current power level sitting at 3700 Gs.**

Then Alice used another Ability Card. "Ability, activate! Gravity Chamber!" This drew Gorem close enough to Hydranoid to be hit and knocked back into ball form. As Klaus had said, a black butterfly appeared, which Hydranoid was quick to see to.

" **Trident**!"

" _Of_!"

" _Doom_!"

The 3 blasts hit the little butterfly, destroying it. Without its influence, Gaia collapsed and turned back into Julie, who quickly came to her senses. "Where am I? What are Alice, Chan and Klaus doing here?", she asked, confused.

"That's a good point.", Chan interceded. "Why were you in the area, Klaus? I thought you'd be in Germany, or on Vestal."

"Didn't you hear?", Klaus replied. "I came here on behalf of Julio and Klaus. Someone stole their Bakugan."


	18. Chapter 18

In the lair, Galloway had both the Ladybird earrings and the Black Cat ring layed out in front of him. Their two holders had been pacified by the blackheart converter. As had the creatures living inside the respective gems. All he had to do to give himself power to partially reshape reality was to bing the two together. He pulled the casing off the left earring, plugged it into its twin and placed them on the ring. There was a brilliant flash of light, and then a four-armed blue creature emerged from the ring.

"I am Plana, the entity of reality.", the creature said. "In return for freeing me from my imprisonment, anything you desire shall be yours. What is your name?"

"My name is Vectro Galloway, Professor of military strategy from the planet Gundalia. I have 2 desires that I wish for you to fulfill."

Plana smiled. "Very good, Professor. Like you, I have been cheated of Ultimate control over my universe. I shall grant your desires, but first, you have to offer something in return, an unfortunate side-effect of my curse."

The Professor didn't need to object to this. Nor did he need an option. "In exchange for one of my Bakugan, I wish for an army of Bakugan to control and for this city, along with all of my loyalists, to be transported to Neathia for the launch of my invasion."

"Very well.", the creature nodded. "I shall take what I am owed and then you shall have what you desire."

The Professor's Ventus Bakugan, Splight, emerged from ball form and began glowing. "Master, what's happening to me?", he wheezed.

"I'm sorry, but after what happened on the other Earth, I can no longer afford to keep you around.", was the reply. But Splight was already gone, his body replaced by a portal, from which several ball form Bakugan emerged.

* * *

Elsewhere, a small old man felt a great disturbance. Two powers that should have stayed separate as possible had been brought together, releasing the evil within. He had failed in his sacred duty.

* * *

Back in the square, Shun had summoned his Mechtogan Silent Strike to battle Ace's loaned Bakugan. Shun then turned towards Dan and Runo. "How about you two take on Percival while I deal with Flynoid."

"You got it, Shun.", Dan nodded. "Ready Drago?"

"I'm always ready for a battle, Dan.", his Bakugan partner nodded, before retracting.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid, Stand!" Drago emerged once more into his giant form.

Nearby, Aerogan was talking with Runo. "Are you sure you want to go through with this, Runo? If you don't want to battle, that's fine by me."

"Believe me, the last time we met I didn't have a reason to battle. Now I do.", was Runo's response. Aerogan nodded and jumped into her hand. "Bakugan, Brawl! Haos Aerogan, Stand!"

Before either of them could battle Percival, a familiar face appeared from a teleportation, one who Dan, Runo and Shun recognised immediately.

"Mylene. I thought we'd seen the last of you years ago.", Shun growled.

"You should know I'm not that easy to get rid of.", was he really smug reply.

"Unfortunately for me.", Ace groaned. "What are you doing here? This was supposed to be my fight."

"Since you seem to be taking too long, The Professor sent me to give you a hand, with some help he gathered." She pulled out the Blackheart Converter and loaded a Haos and a Sub Terra into it. Then she fired at the field. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Sub Terra Blackheart Cycloid and Haos Blackheart Tentaclear."

Dan, Runo and Shun were shocked to see two of the Bakugan that had helped them in the fight against Naga. Even more so by the fact they were covered in black veins and highlights.


	19. Chapter 19

_My name is Planii._

 _My species, the Plana, existed long before the existence of the human dimension. We would wander the multiversal spectrum, looking for dimensions to prey upon the weaker ones. For eons, we continued our onslaught, unabated by whatever pitiful defence those dimensions offered. But then our leader, Danwar, made one mistake._

 _We attacked a world that wasn't weak or defenceless. Indeed, the most we could do to the planet was split it into two, a world of light and a world of darkness. In the end, the power of their deity, the Sacred Orb, was used to seal us away in what was at that point, a blank dimension with nothing but hydrogen atoms. Our best option was to channel our power and escape. A fatal mistake. We only caused the hydrogen atoms to undergo a huge inrush, creating a massive explosion._

* * *

 _When I awoke, I was alone. My people were gone, the blank dimension now full of people and planets and stars. The powers of my people, including my own, had been passed on into small creatures, all resembling the fauna of the worlds we had consumed. I followed them through the new universe to a newly-born version of the planet Earth. I was prepared to destroy this planet and regain my former power through the destruction of the 2 who had inherited my powers; the ones known as Tikki and Plagg._

 _But like Danwar before me, I made one fatal mistake. Whereas the Plana kept our power to ourselves, the small thieves, now called the Kwami, had bonded their powers to humans, allowing them to face me on equal grounds. My body was destroyed, with my soul trapped in a piece of metal, unable to pass on to the next life. And then my conscious was split into pieces, as the metal was melted down and used to create the Miraculous gems. My 2 most prominent aspects, vengeance and rational thinking, survived within the two gems created for the red-spotted Kwami and her pointy-eared black friend. It left me able to whisper in the ears of the holders, spreading legends about their power to grant wishes. I also gave them both the legends for the book (all faked based on worlds I had consumed) and the hidden code that could only be revealed in the light of the Sacred Orb. Then I had it hidden by the Gundalian alphabet to cover it up, in the hopes of tricking the emperor into coming to Earth to recover the creation base code. This would restore me to full power in a new body._

 _But the Emperor never came. So I took matters into my own hands. I whispered in the ears of a young prodigy, convincing him to tell others of the hidden temple where the order of the guardians lived. My plan was that the Invaders would steal the earrings and the ring, putting them on himself to allow me control. But it was not to be. The same fool who led them here decided to take the container with him, albeit losing two of the jewels. And so I rested, waiting for the day when I would be made complete, allowing for the code to be taken to Neathia in order for my rebirth to take place._

 _A day that has finally come._


	20. Chapter 20

Dan, Runo and Shun were shocked to say that Mylene had somehow gained possession of Cycloid and Tentaclear. Even more shocking was the black colouration.

"What's wrong, Brawlers? Confused?", Mylene asked. "Don't be. I've simply modified the original Sub Terra Cycloid and Haos Tentaclear."

"What do you mean by that?", Dan yelled.

"Allow me to demonstrate.", was the reply. Mylene then fired the same launcher like device at Taylean and Tristar. "This device, as provided to me by a generous benefactor, has the power to bring out a being's evil side and boost their physical power to its peak."

Shun then noticed that Silent Strike was dissolving into energy, before disappearing. "That can't be good.", he said. Sure enough, Taylean flew up in front of him, with his visor turned from orange to purple and his sliver areas turned to black.

On the ground, the now-infected Tristar floated over to Mylene. "Isn't it ironic that I'm about to destroy you with your own former partners. Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Infinity Tristar, Stand!" When Tristar emerged, he had taken on a similar "evil" appearance. "I'll leave these 4 to finish off you 3.", Mylene commented before teleporting away with Ace.

 **Ventus Blackheart Taylean** : 1100 Gs.

 **Aquos Blackheart Infinity Tristar** : 1100 Gs.

 **Sub Terra Blackheart Cycloid** : 800 Gs.

 **Haos Blackheart Tentaclear** : 800 Gs.

"Dan, we're going to have to defeat them if we want to get rid of the evil energy within them.", Drago said urgently.

Dan nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's do it." Drago jumped into his hand. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, Jump! Go Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid."

 **Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid** : 1200 Gs.

Runo was quick to join him. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, Jump! Let's do it, Haos Aerogan."

 **Haos Aerogan** : 800 Gs.

Shun and Jaakor jumped in behind them, ready to help.

Then, before the battle could begin, there was a flash of blinding light. When it cleared, the field had been closed, the Bakugan had been reverted to ball form and the city surrounding Dan, Runo and Shun was gone. Along with the 4 Bakugan they had just been fighting.


	21. Chapter 21

The smoke clearing the city of Paris dispersed. Now, there were very few people in the city (not that there were many to begin with), with the few remaining inhabitants being either soldiers or Akuma, along with a lot of Bakugan who were raining down from the sky inside cards, like they did when they first made contact with Earth and Vestal. On the edge of the city, Professor Galloway and his inner cabal were looking out of the city limits. Instead of the lush countryside of France, there was nothing but a barren wasteland as far as the eye could see. Mylene didn't recognise it, neither did Ace, but the other 5 people in the room did.

"This is Neathia.", Mason said with scorn. "Why've you brought us here?"

Zenet nodded. "With the buzz from the disaster at the peace conference, they'll be on high alert."

"They would be, normally.", the Professor replied. "But take a look at this." He turned on the nearby Television. Instead of any local channels, or even any channel on Earth at all, it was instead tuned into a Neathian station. The video was showing a woman doing a segment on the conference. But not only was she referring to it with optimism in the future tense but a caption on the bottom of the screen said "LIVE".

Ace was the first to figure out what had happened. "Whatever you did to bring us here also took us back in time. This is before the big disaster."

"But what good does having the conference ongoing do to us?", Mylene asked.

"That's simple.", was the response. Galloway went over to a computer terminal and brought up the image of Timebreaker. "Alixandra, you have your orders, carry them out." The figure nodded and zoomed off. "She'll ensure that the Conference lives up to our expectations and goes off with a bang."

"But what will you do about the Castle Knights?", Jesse asked. "Surely they'll send a team to investigate this."

"Oh I'm counting in it.", the other man sneered. "Now then, let's go and arrange a welcome party for them."

Everyone walked off with the exception of Lena Isis. Instead, she brought out a radio transmitter, and as soon as she was sure nobody was within hearing range, she began talking. "This is Bluetit calling Boyband. We've been relocated to Neathia in the past, right before the disaster at the Peace Conference. I think Galloway is trying to take over both Neathia and Gundalia. Please respond as soon as possible. Over and out!"

* * *

Back where Paris once was, there now stood a crater. In that crater, there lay the many people who had not been transported across the temporal and dimensional planes. Among them were Dan Kuso, Shun Kazami and Runo Misaki, Who now regained consciousness.

"Uh, what happened?", Dan asked, as he rubbed his head.

"It looks as if the whole city got transported elsewhere," Shun responded "leaving us behind in the process."

"It also seems to have caused the battlefield to collapse.", Runo added. "Drago, Jaakor And Aerogan have reverted to ball form." She held the 3 out to demonstrate. Dan and Shun both picked up their exhausted partners Andre pocketed them.

"So where do we go from here?", Shun asked. "We're lost in the middle of literally nowhere and we have no way of returning home."

"We need to regroup with the others so we can decide our next move.", Dan said to reply. "Then we can contact Mira and Spectra to see if they can track them."

As he said this, a set of mysterious figures began to emerge from the fog.


	22. Chapter 22

The figures revealed themselves. It was the other members of Dan's party, now including Marucho and Julie. Dan was relieved to see that Julie had been restored to normal, while also being surprised at the fact that Masquerade had turned back into Alice. "How did you get released from that green lady's weird Blaster?"

"It's the weirdest thing, Dan.", Alice said in response. "One minute, I was trapped inside brainwashing, the next I was able to break free and take control of the battle."

"Now that we've freed the others and increased our numbers," Klaus added "we just need to figure out who's behind these revived super villains and transformed Brawlers."

"I think we have some useful information.", Shun replied.

And after the information had been shared, Chan was the 1st to say something. "So if Ace and Mylene are behind this, then the perpetrators are probably some remnant of the Vexos."

"Yeah, but the Bakugan they were using came from Gundalia.", Runo added. "And apparently they have some vengeance against Dan in particular." Dan had a slightly anguished look on his face.

Drago noticed this. "I know what you're thinking, Dan. But you and I both know that's impossible. Barodius died. We both saw it happen with our own eyes."

"I know that buddy, but he appeared to die once before, and it turned out that he and Dharak had only become more powerful."

"So in short, we're nowhere near guessing the identity of the guy who's doing all this.", Julie surmised.

"Not to mention that we have no way of tracking any energy reading that the city being transported across dimensions would give off.", Marucho added.

But just as he finished saying this, there was a whoosh and a large shadow covered the sun above their heads. When they looked up, they saw the Vestal Destroyer up in the sky.

"Then it's a good thing Mira already called in help.", Dan said, now pleased. "Now we can track the signal, get our friends' Bakugan back and stop this new enemy once and for all."

* * *

And talking of said enemy, he was pleased with his progress. Neathia And Gundalia had been conquered, Nurzak was no more, the forces of both worlds were under his (or rather, Princess Fragrance's) control and Fabia was locked away in a dungeon. Now, he spoke with his benefactor.

"Congratulations, my friend. You have managed to bring 2 worlds under your control in little under a day.", Plana commended in his usual monotone. "However, I sense that you still have something you wish of me."

"Indeed I do.", The Professor huffed. "The shrine to the Sacred Orb is sealed off. And nothing I can do will break the seal."

Plana was curious. "And what will access to this "Sacred Orb give you, Galloway?"

"The Sacred Orb is creation itself, contained in a physical vessel. If I can control this power, I will be able to make my ambitions more far-reaching then they could ever be now."

Plana was quick to reply. "Very well. I shall grant your request. But I request something very special in return."

"Yes, yes.", Galloway responded without hesitation. "I'll give you anything. Money, jewellery, a new dimension for you to feed upon, name it man."

"Oh, they won't suffice at all.", the ethereal blue creature smiled. "I need something only you can provide, Galloway. The one thing you have left to give away. Control of your form."

No-one heard the screams that followed.


	23. Chapter 23

After being transported aboard the Vestal Destroyer, Dan and Shun went to speak with Spectra and Mira about their next move. /p

"It's good to see you back to normal, Shun.", Mira commented. "But for now, I have just one question; what happened to the city that was supposed to be here?"

"I wish we knew.", Dan replied. "One minute, we were battling Mylene and Ace in the street near the river. Then there was this light, like the one we see in the dimensional tunnel that knocked us out. When we woke up, Shun, Runo and I were in the middle of a crater with a few people standing around us."

"How could a whole city just disappear like that?", Shun asked, with some noticeable hysteria.

"From what Dan described, it seems that the city was somehow transported from its original position to a different point of reality altogether." He turned towards Drago. "Is that possible?"

"In theory, but as far as I know, no-one's tried it until now.", was the reply the Bakugan gave him. "Such a transportation would leave a visible signature that we could track to its source."

"We've already isolated it.", Gus said, entering the room with Helios. It stops at Neathia."

"Neathia?", Dan yelled. "Aw man, we're still no closer to figuring out who caused this, but when we get to Neathia, we'll take them down once and for all."

"I concur.", Spectra replied. "And I do have a plan to get us there undetected."

* * *

Later, in the Neathian monitoring post, now occupied by the Professor and some of his soldiers, a small blip came up on the dimensional monitor. "Sir!", the operator shouted. "We've detected a ship coming through the dimensional barrier. There are 24 life signs aboard, some of them human."

"Kuso!", the furious Professor growled. "He has more lives than a cat. Prepare to fire as soon as the ship exits the dimensional gate."

"Yes sir.", the weapons operator nodded. "Calculate dimension gate location." The scanner whirred, as the Vestal Destroyer emerged from the portal. "Target locked." The computer overplayed a targeting icon over the ship. "Fire!"

A missile flew through the air, striking the Vestal Destroyer. Upon impact, the ship was torn to shreds, with the remains burning up as they fell to the ground. Galloway thought that they had killed Kuso once and for all, but did consider that they had seen his supposed death before and was easily deceived. To that end, the order was given. "Fan the planet. Make sure no-one got off that ship before it destructed." It wasn't a necessary order. They already had warriors to deal with any stragglers, lying in wait to spring a trap.


	24. Chapter 24

Now based on what transpired the last thing you read in this story, you'd be forgiven for thinking that our protagonists were dead in the destruction of the Vestal Destroyer. However, the more genre savvy of you will realise that they must've survived somehow, given how it occurred in chapter 23 of 52. Well to explain how they survived, we have to start by going back to halfway through the last chapter, when Spectra said that he had a way to get to Neathia undetected.

* * *

"How do you intend on getting us to Neathia undetected?", Dan asked. "I doubt they'd ignore the large warship hovering towards their planet?"

Mira agreed with Dan's sentiments. "Plus, even if our enemy hasn't already launched their attack, Queen Fabia and Captain Elright will be on higher alert due to the disaster at the conference."

"Perhaps if you'd let him explain what he means.', Gus commented. "I've made some modifications to the ship's dimension controller. Now it can transport individuals from one place to another without the need for the ship."

"However, it's risky because the ship still hasn't been recalibrated to register this.", Spectra added. "If we use it to travel to Neathia, the Vestal Destroyer will make the trip there by itself. They'll pick up the residue of our lifesigns left behind and destroy the ship. MY SHIP!"

"Look Spectra, Keith, whatever you call yourself.", Dan said. "I know you love this ship, but we have to try and get help to the Castle Knights before it's too late. If they do detect and destroy it, I'll get you a new one."

"I'll make sure he can hold up to that.", Mira added. "Besides, any chance we can take is worth taking."

And so, after a brief discussion to see who would be going on to Neathia (it turned out that everyone wanted revenge against their mysterious enemy, except Alice, Chan and Klaus, who wanted to help rescue Joe), they all teleported to Neathia, unintentionally setting the Vestal Destroyer on the same course. And while the operators noticed (and destroyed) the larger ship, it's inhabitants materialised safely on the other half of the planet.

* * *

And back in the present, those same inhabitants were slowly making their way back towards the citadel, only to come across the city of Paris. Except it was nowhere near as splendid as the people who've been to the city will tell you it is. The buildings were damaged, with the walls falling off and the windows shattered. The most intact structures were the hotel where the battle with the Akuma Brawlers had taken place, which hadn't taken any damage (or rather, any further damage) in the transit, and the Eiffel Tower, which had taken some weathering, but was mostly intact.

"How far until we get to the capital?", Julie whined. "Because my legs are getting really tired."

"I thought you were into physical fitness, Julie.", Chan commented. "But he has a good point. When ARE we going to get to this place, Dan?"

Marucho was the one to reply. "Well to be honest, this city wasn't here the last time we came here. It's a little hard to tell where you are when Paris has been transplanted into a mostly desert planet."

"Not to mention that we emerged on the far side of the planet from the citadel.", Shun added. "It could be miles before we encounter someone else."

As he said this, two silhouetted figures emerged, one Male, one female. Both were laughing maliciously.


	25. Chapter 25

When the 2 figures emerged from the fog, Dan and Drago recognised them immediately, as did the 3 Bakugan who had been teleported to France by accident. The figures were Ladybug and Cat Noir, But at the same time, they weren't. Due to the Professor's Blackheart Converter, they now had black veins on the skin, blood-red veins on their eyes and dirtier outfits, bearing the Gundalian logo.

"The Professor sent us here to let you know we were ok.", Ladybug said with a sneer.

"And here we are, safe and sound.", Cat Noir added. "However, we're here to make sure you soon won't be."

"Something tells me these guys are usually a lot more heroic.", Spectra said sarcastically. The something in question was the spots on the girl and the bell on the boy. No sane villain would be seen dead in those outfits. Neither would most sensible heroes.

"They've been brainwashed.", Shun replied. "By the same method that was used on the stolen Bakugan."

"Perhaps we can test a theory I have about this.", Klaus smirked. "I'll need to see them battle our Bakugan in order to see."

Runo was concerned. "But won't we risk hurting them if we battle them with our Bakugan?"

Klaus tutted. "They've faced freak weather, an army of golems, a giant baby, an off-brand y2k and a city consuming flood. This'll simply be a walk in the park."

Dan and Drago nodded. "We'll if you say it's good, then let's do it. Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Go Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!" Drago emerged in his giant form. "Ability, activate! Rapid Fire! Now I can have some help from the others in taking you guys down!"

Runo, Julie, Alice and Chan all took the cue to join the fight. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"Haos Blade Tigrerra!"

"Sub Terra Hammer Gorem!"

"Sub Terra Thunder Wilda and Roxtor!"

"Darkus Alpha Hydranoid!"

"Pyrus Fourtress!"

"Baku Sky Raider, jump! Haos Aerogan!"

Despite having 8 giant creatures in front of them, neither of the corrupted supers were fazed in the slightest. Instead, they began whispering.

"Should we -"

"I think we should wait a while, toy with them."

As the 4 Bakugan began to take on Ladybug in hand-to-claw combat, Cat Noir prepared to face the rest, who sent out their partners. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"Aquos Preyas and Radizen!"

"Ventus Storm Skyress!"

"Pyrus Infinity Helios!"

"Sub Terra Rex Vulcan! Aquos Blast Elico!"

"Aquos Sirenoid!"

"Baku Sky Raider, jump! Come out Ventus Jaakor, Darkus Orbeum and Darkus Skytruss!"

And this, another battle between empowered human and extraterrestrial beings began."


	26. Chapter 26

The guard known as Klimt didn't want to have to put up with this today. For a comfortable amount of time, they had been holding the prisoner in the cell without any issue. He had been locked away for association with the omnicidal former monarch, despite helping to overthrow him at a crucial moment. But now, he had knocked out Klimt's colleague Pavall and broken out of the cell block with a stolen gauntlet. They had tried to head him off at the evidence locker, where the prisoner's Bakugan was held, but he had been too quick for them, escaping with his Bakugan easily. Klimt was just the guard in charge of the experimental dimension transporter that was in the prison's laboratory. Normally, the prisoners would only come here to be used for unwilling experiments. Klimt never in a million years thought that one of them would use the machinery in the room for an escape.

He still laughed at the irony as Prince Hydron knocked him out, leaving Vestal for who only knows where.

* * *

Back in the displaced city of Paris, Dan's party (which coincidentally consisted almost entirely of women, other than Dan himself) was still locked in battle with the brainwashed Ladybug. Drago launched his punch at the super heroine, only for her to leap out of the way and launch her yo-yo at his wrists, wrapping them together.

"Try to break out of that.", Ladybug sneered. "My yo-yo is made with a string reinforced by ancient Chinese magic. It's unbreakable."

"I don't believe in magic.", Drago growled back. "And there's no such thing as 'unbreakable'. I just need to apply enough force."

And just like that, Drago managed to tear the weaponised toy into multiple fragments of string. The main component fell down to the ground, where Gorem decided to step on it to render the girl unable to defend herself.

Ladybug promptly began convulsing in pain, as if the yo-yo was a machine for dampening headaches. "You may have taken me out of the equation, but my friend can still pack a punch."

"Nice try, girlfriend," Julie said unintimidated, "but your boyfriend is currently getting whooped by our friends on the other side of this dreary dump."

"I wasn't talking about Cat Noir.", Ladybug wheezed. She managed to throw out a Bakugan before collapsing into unconsciousness. Everyone was horrified by the Bakugan when it emerged from ball form.

 **Aquos Blackheart Minx Elfin: 900 Gs.**

"What happened to Elfin?", Mira said with shock. "She looks like she's been infected with a disease of some kind."

"That's what their machine does to a Bakugan.", Runo answered her. "It soaks the, with some kind of energy that makes you go like, really crazy."

"Nobody cares about how it works, we just care about seeing if it can be reversed.", Chan impatiently pointed out.

"Looks like now's a good time to find out.", Dan responded. "Let's go for it."

Gorem was the first to attack. "Grand Impact!" A hammer was formed from his shoulders and swung at Elfin.

However, she was quick to react. "Ding Dong Ditch!" This left Gorem's Attack too weak to finish her, making him easier to defeat. Fourtress and Hydranoid were next.

"Phase Glare!"

"Trident _Of_ **_Doom_**!"

But Elfin was also able to get through those attacks as well. "Hyper Bubble Shield!" This protected her from damage enough that she launched her own attack on the two Bakugan. "Chatty Clutter!" This knocked two more opponents down, leaving Wilda up next.

"Ares Ball!"

"Ripple Trap!" This stopped Wilda's Attack long enough for Elfin to do her own trick. "Attribute change! Time for Ventus Elfin to take the stage and bring the pain. Wing Harrier!" This Attack managed to take out Wilda, allowing her the chance to repeat the same trick on Aerogan and Roxtor, who were unable to defend because of Ripple Trap.

Eventually, Drago and Tigrerra cornered her and launched their own attacks.

"Hyper Velocity Fang!" This left Elfin really dazed and unable to fight back against Drago's finishing blow.

"Dragon Eternal Force!" This Attack bombarded Elfin with the energies of the Perfect Core, which managed to cleanse the corrupting energies from her body and knock her back into ball form. The same happened to the one who had sent her out in the first place, who collapsed on the ground, powering down to reveal a small red creature, that was slowly discolouring by the minute.

Elsewhere, a sinister presence laughed to itself. "Soon, I shall be whole once more. And those wretched creatures that stole the powers of my people shall be gone from this existence.


	27. Chapter 27

He knew he had to get out of this prison cell. After turning himself in to be held under arrest 2 years ago, theoretically for life. Things had changed with the broadcast of the interplanetary conference yesterday. During the reporter's discussion of how the result would hopefully strengthen their 4 worlds (false hope, as it turned out), someone he recognised had shown appeared on the screen for a split second, talking with an unseen figure. That someone was the former member of the Vexos known as Mylene.

It was then that he knew he had to make his escape. Around the time that the guard would bring his usual meal of slop and gruel, he leapt up into an alcove above the cell. While on Earth, any guard with a brain would've anticipated this as the oldest trick in the book, this was Vestal, where the trick was still unknown. Thus when the guard came in to investigate, he wasn't prepared for his prisoner to have the drop on him. He managed to get as far as opening the evidence locker where his partner Bakugan was held before the alarm sounded. He managed to close the locker and get out of the room as someone came in to attempt to block his access to it. This gave him a diversion that he used to make a break for the laboratory. After knocking out the guard on duty, Prince Hydron set the dimension transporter to open a warp gate to Gundalia. If the Brawlers, or more plausibly, the Castle Knights, were going to take on Mylene, they would need all the help they could get.

* * *

But it was on Neathia, the sister planet to Gundalia, where the action was occurring. Cat Noir, a brainwashed victim of the same man who had brought Mylene out of the prison she'd trapped herself in, was duelling with half of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers team. Despite the significant difference in size, Cat Noir was easily outpacing all the attacks they threw his way.

"Hammer Knuckle!" Cat jumped out of the way.

"Destroy Quasar!" None of the laser beams managed to hit him.

Then Shun launched an attack with his Storm Skyress. "Destruction Meteor Storm!" This actually managed to knock him off his feet, but he still managed to get back up.

"Very good. Your Bakugan actually have some bite in them after all.", he said with a smirk. "Let's see how they do against the one the Professor gave me to defeat you with." He held up a ball, the pattern of which was something Marucho and Shun recognised.

"No way.", Marucho gasped.

"That's -", Shun added.

"Bakugan Brawl!", Cat Noir yelled. "Bakugan, stand! Fly out, Ventus Blackheart Master Ingram!" The large, avian-humanoid Bakugan emerged from the ground and did an aerial somersault. Like Cat Noir, he too had been visibly corrupted, with black veins all over his body.

"He's been transformed by that same energy that affected the Bakugan Mylene stole.", Jaakor said to Shun.

"If we can take him out, then we could probably get rid of that energy and restore Ingram to normal.", Shun nodded. "Now Skyress, Attack Ingram. Ability, activate! Lightning Talon!"

But before Skyress could finish the attack, some force knocked her back, which gave Ingram room to attack and defeat her.

"Skyress. What happened?", Shun cried.

"I don't know, Shun.", was the reply. "Something reached out and knocked my focus off."

Then Gus and Vulcan were next to launch an attack. "Fusion Ability, activate! Drill Booster!" But this too was knocked back by the same force, giving Ingram the advantage. "Something has to be stopping our attacks before they can make contact. But what?"

"How about we find that out for ourselves.", Klaus suggested. "Spectra, Helios, would you be willing to help me and Sirenoid with a theory?"

"I don't see how, but we'll be on lookout for this mysterious force.", Spectra said in response.

"Very well then. Ability, activate! Devora Anthemusa!" This time, Helios identified the mysterious force with his cybernetic eyes. He intercepted the extending silver rod of Cat Noir and snapped it in two." As Cat Noir collapsed, Sirenoid's Attack collided with Ingram, knocking him back into ball form, freeing him from the corruption in the process.

* * *

As the dust settled from the battles with Ladybug and Cat Noir, things were not as positive as you'd be forgiven for thinking they were. Instead, the superheroes turned back to normal, with the Kwami that usually gave them power now sick and slowly fading away, the colour drained from their bodies. Then a large holographic figure was projected into the middle of the city for all to see. Dan recognised him after a few seconds of thinking.

"I know you. You're that evil professor that was working with General Vladimir in Tokyo.", he yelled.

Alice and the other girls were confused. "You know this creep, Dan?"

"Yeah. I met him 2 years ago in another dimension with it's own version of Earth. His boss was planning to team up with some evil alien god to take over Gundalia. And I thought we'd seen the last of you there, along with your boss."

Alice had a realisation. "I think I remember now. A couple of girls showed up in Grandfather's lab, asking to be sent to a different version of Earth to stop an invasion. I think one of them had a thing for you."

"I'm surprised that you remember me, Kuso.", was the Professor's reply to Dan's explanation. "And like you, I thought I was killed by those Sailor skanks. But instead, I managed to materialise in your world a few days ago. There I was able to arrange things in order to build an army, return to my own dimension and assume control of both Neathia and Gundalia."

"So he's the one responsible for all this.", Mira and Chan said in unison, both angry at the losses they had suffered. Though Chan was less so, as she knew that she could rescue Joe.

"I have a question.", the detransformed Ladybug chimed in. "What have you done to my Kwami?"

"And mine?", Cat Noir called out from another part of the city.

The Professor's eyes turned blue, as did his veins. "That would be my doing. My name is Plana, and I am the last of my race. A race that was destroyed by the Kwami."

"That's a lie.", Ladybug declared. "Kwami are meant to be only used for good."

"That may be true, but their origin is less than heroic.", Plana yelled. "The same explosion that created them, along with your universe, also destroyed my people. Their power, along with mine was stolen by the Kwami to fuel their powers. I tried to recover what is rightfully mine, but was locked away in return. Until now."

"What's going to happen to them?" Cat asked.

"Unless someone were to best me in combat, they will fade away, as they will have nothing to support them. However, if one of you can defeat me, then the energy will be taken back by those things. You have 1 day. Whoever chooses to challenge me, come alone." With that, the hologram switched off.

Dan stepped forward. "Well that settles it."

"We need to get to the Neathian capital as soon as possible.", Shun declared.

Mira replied to Dan. "That seems like a sound idea,"

"-but how are we supposed to get there in less than a day on foot?", Spectra asked.

"I can take you there.", two voices said to the different groups simultaneously.


	28. Chapter 28

"In tonight's news, shock in the country of France, as the nation's capital city of Paris has disappeared. No footage was recorded and no wreckage was left behind. The city has simply ceased to be in a split second. Bizarrely, while the city of lights has vanished from the face of the earth, the inhabitants, for the most part seem to have remained behind. We now take you live to Simon Tibb on the scene."

"We'll as you can see Michael, a city full of people has become a crater full of people in the face of a split second. However, many eyewitnesses are claiming that time seemed to stop for 30 minutes before the disappearance, from their perspective. We asked a local secondary education student for a full account."

(Translated from French) "Well, I was minding my own business, when suddenly a light flashed from out of nowhere. The sun wasn't even up and it was a dark alley, so this wasn't electrical. When it cleared, I saw that the sky had become a multicoloured Sky, with colours resembling the colours of the rainbow. I also noticed that the clock on my phone and my watch had both stopped and looped at the same sencond of time. It was then that I knew I had to get footage for my website, the Ladybird blog, even if it was seemingly unconnected to Ladybird. But then I saw a giant creature with wings, flying towards the north of the city with her and the Black Cat in its grip. I also saw a giant dragon and a green version of the same creature battling fantastical looking _Akuma_ on the road near the river, along with a few people I assume were brainwashed servants. But then the flash reappeared nd they were gone, as was the city and a few people who I swear I saw as their _Akumatised_ selves."

"Analysis of the footage has lead experts to notice similarities with an incident from 6 years ago, where giant dragons clashed above the city of Wardington. However, due to the footage's low quality, any similarities have yet to be confirmed. What will happen to the survivors of this incident now is still yet to be decided. And now, the sports report."

* * *

Dan was shocked at the person who had just responded to his conversation. It was Lena Isis, former agent of the Gundalian invasion force, who was responsible for helping to oversee the abductions of many of the children in Interspace. Then she had been seemingly killed after one too many failures, only to show up alive again under Kazarina's brainwashing. The last Dan had seen of her was when she was allowed to return to Gundalia after the war had ended and Barodius seemingly killed. Now, what he had to say to her after 2 years was "What are you doing here, Lena?"

"I'm working undercover as a request from Spectra.", was the reply the girl gave to him. "In case there were any incidents on Gundalia after Mag Mel, I was to uncover the perpetrators and their scheme so that they could be dealt with."

This left Mira confused. "Why didn't he tell any of us about you? It seems like something we should be privy to."

"The Brawlers can't be around for every problem that Vestroia, Neathia or Gundalia faces.", was the reply. "Sometimes, we have to solve our own problems. Spectra just wanted to make sure that we could do it. Now, I think we should all make our way to the citadel," Lena pointed to the de-transformed Ladybug "except for her. She may be a superhero, but now she's nothing more than a girl with a dying pet."

Though reluctant, Dan's group eventually agreed to leave her behind in Paris. They then used Lena's Bakugan Phosphos to teleport out of the city, closer to the Neathian citadel. "Okay, we may have made it here, but we need to be on the lookout for any defence they may have left for us.", Dan warned.

Sure enough, two grey-cloaked figures leapt down from the rafters to challenge them to a battle. Runo and Chan volunteered to stay behind in order to hold these 2 off, to which Dan reluctantly agreed. Despite this, the now dwindled party only managed to get so far before they encountered 2 familiar Bakugan.

"Druman And Centorrior!", Drago exclaimed.

"That's right, Dragonoid. We're back and better than ever.", Druman exclaimed.

"But I thought we destroyed you guys years ago.", Dan said, confused.

"You did.", Centorrior replied. "But the power of Plana brought us back from the Doom Dimension to serve him."

Dan was about to throw Drago into the fray, only for Alice to stop him. "Dan, let me and Hydranoid handle these two. You need to get to the citadel in time to save those poor creatures that Plana is draining to death. Don't worry about me, just go."

"Just a minute there, girl.", Julie interrupted. "I can't let you do this alone. So I'm staying with you to help out with this one."

And so, Dan, Mira and Lena continued on, now down to 3 out of the 7 that had set off from Paris. If their party diminished any further, then that meant that Dan would have to face Plana on his own. A thought that filled him with dread.


	29. Chapter 29

As Dan and his increasingly shortening party (now down to Mira and Lena) pressed on, they met with another group heading to the city. This group consisted of Shun, Marucho and another former Gundalian agent, specifically Mason. Dan and Mira were relieved to see them, but Lena was not.

"What's he doing here? He's with the Professor.", Lena said angrily.

"Only as a mole.", the growling-voiced teen replied. "Ren sent me in undercover after I received a message from Galloway on the same private frequency as me. I figured out you were one when I saw you leave as soon as the Brawlers were marked as targets. I set off as well and happened to bump into these guys. Spectra confirmed what I guessed about you and we left the kid behind with the German guy while we set off."

It was then that Mira interrupted. "Speaking of whom, where is Spectra? Weren't he and Gus with you guys back in the city?"

"We ran into a couple of the Professor's cronies along the way.", Shun replied. "They stayed behind to hold them off while we carried on."

It was Marucho's turn to speak. "While we're on the subject of issuing people, weren't there more people in your group?"

"We ran into the same problem as you guys did.", Dan said in response. "Only we ran into two pairs, one of which was our old friends, Druman and Centorrior."

"They're not the only old friends at this reunion, human." Everyone turned in shock towards the source of the voice. It was another one of Naga's old hybrid Bakugan, Hairadee. He was accompanied by his fellow Aquos-Ventus mutant, Tayghen.

"I thought those guys were extinct!", Preyas said half-jokingly.

"Then those are some angry corpses.", Radizen replied.

"Regardless of your poor attempts at humour, we have to stop them from preventing our path to the citadel.", Jaakor pointed out.

"Do you guys have this covered?", Dan asked Marucho and Shun.

"You know it.", both nodded.

"How cute, they think splitting up will help them get past us.", Tayghen said with a sneer. "Let's see them get past this. Blow Away!"

A strong gust of wind emerged, knocking Dan, Mason and the girls into the air. However, Dan was quick to react. "How about a little help, Drago?", he yelled.

Drago transformed instantaneously into his giant form and caught the 4 on his back. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

Drago carried on flying for a while without interruptions, before they were attacked by a familiar Bakugan. It was Ace, accompanied by the remaining Gundalian agents, Jesse Glenn and Zenet Surrow. "If you want to get to the Professor, you'll have to get past us.", Ace said.

"Dan, we can't waste any more time.", Mira stressed. "If you stay and battle these guys, we risk Plana successfully killing the Kwami and regaining his power."

"Then you stay.", Dan said bluntly. "I'll go on alone. You 3 hold them off."

Lena and Mason nodded, sending out their Bakugan, Aquos Phosphos And Sub Terra Avior. Jesse and Zenet counted by sending out Ventus Plitheon and Haos Contestir. Mira reluctantly conceded and joined the battle. "Bakugan Brawl! I'm not gonna let you get away with what you did to Baron, Ace. Sub Terra Thunder Wilda, stand!"

"You actually think you can defeat me?", Percival asked angrily. "Your funeral, Wilda."

* * *

Dan, now alone, landed at the citadel, which, while repaired considerably since he last visited, seemed more lifeless than before. The few people that were there were blank-faced, with reduced breath-rates. There was a mix of Neathian Castle Knights, Gundalian soldiers and Reflekta clones. A black-clad, helmeted figure appeared and gave a "follow me" gesture. Dan called Drago back and ran after them, eventually coming to the Palace, where Galloway was waiting with Queen Fabia held hostage.

"Hello, Kuso."


	30. Chapter 30

As Dan and his group continued on, Runo silently wished them luck. She and Chan had stayed behind in order to ensure that they made it to the citadel, without the guys she was facing interfering. It may have been a few years since her heyday, but thanks to her time as a revenge-obsessed metahuman, in addition to the time Wiseman had targeted her, she'd had some practice with brawling. Now she just had to win in order to keep Dan safe. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan Brawl! Haos Blade Tigrerra! Bakugan, stand!" From out of the light created came Tigrerra, a humanoid tiger with several claws retracted into its body.

One of her opponents was the next to move. "Nice Bakugan you have there. But mines better. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Rise, Darkus Linehalt!" This Bakugan had a demonic appearance, like a combination of the grim reaper and the devil. A large gem, containing the Forbidden Power of the Dark Bakugan (a race of ancient Bakugan, of which Linehalt is the last surviving member) was on its chest. As the Bakugan emerged, Runo vaguely recalled hearing the name "Linehalt" from Julie at some point, but she couldn't remember when exactly.

 **Haos Blade Tigrerra:** 800 Gs.

 **Darkus Linehalt:** 900 Gs.

The other player went first. "Ability, activate! Razen Breaker!" Linehalt generated a ball of energy in his hand.

 **Darkus Linehalt:** 900 - 1300 Gs.

But Runo easily countered this. "Nice move, but here's a better one. Double Ability, activate! Hyper Velocity Fang, plus Lightning Tornado." Tigrerra's claws grew out all over her body and she went to slash at her opponent.

"I hope you have health insurance, because I'm about to put you down and out.", Tigrerra declared triumphantly.

 **Darkus Linehalt:** 1300 - 900 - 600 - 500 Gs. **Haos Blade Tigrerra:** 800 - 900 Gs

But then the other mystery brawler joined the battle. "Bakugan Brawl! Ability, activate! Crimson Defence!" A new Bakugan, a dragon made out of ruby appeared and released a ray that broke Tigrerra's claws. "Now while Rubanoid is battling, you can no longer activate any abilities, and all your previously activated abilities are nullified."

 **Haos Blade Tigrerra:** 900 - 800 Gs. **Pyrus Rubanoid:** 900 Gs.

Chan interjected. I guess I should come in and lend a hand. Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Fourtress, Stand!" A large Bakugan, resembling a legendary Japanese creature with 4 faces and 4 arms, emerged and placed 2 of its hands on the hilts of 2 swords.

 **Pyrus Fourtress:** 660 Gs.

"Now it's time for the real battle to begin.", the calm face of Fourtress declared.

* * *

Elsewhere, Spectra and Gus had stayed behind to ensure Shun's group could continue on to the same point. The assailants were using Bakugan he recognised as Rafe's Haos Wolfurio (a gladiator-esque humanoid) and Paige's Sub Terra Boulderon (a spherical figure composed of magnetic materials, who could pull himself apart at will). But Spectra knew it couldn't be them, as they would never willingly side with a rogue Gundalian. Even worse, they had the respective BakuNanos of his former comrades, Lanzato and Slingpike. But luckily, Spectra had one of his own.

"BakuNano Bombaplode, destroy!" A set of small cannons appeared around Helios' back, which he fired at the other 2, who dodged into the air.

Wolfurio's controller then launched an attack. "Ability, activate! Spear Aegis!"

Gus countered with Vulcan to protect Spectra's Life Gauge. "Ability, activate! Hammer Knuckle!"

Helios decided to launch an attack on his own. "Let me in some of your fun, Vulcan. Ragnarok Buster!" Helios fired his own blast, which propelled the flying fist at a much greater velocity, creating an explosion that blinded everyone.

To be continued.


	31. Chapter 31

Elsewhere on Gundalia, Alice and Julie had engaged on battle with Druman and Centorrior, neither of whom were holding back, or trying not to kill them.

"Vortex Dark Pyrus!" Centorrior's blast sent Gorem flying back.

Druman sent a similar force flying towards Hydranoid. "Vortex Dark Flame!"

But Alice was prepared to counter this. "Ability, activate! Destroy Vanish! This ability reduces your G power to zero, which will end you if you try to attack."

"That won't stop me from destroying you, human. Eclipse Assault! Your ability is cancelled out and your Hydranoid will take a major hit." Sure enough, the blast went through and knocked Hydranoid back against the wall.

"Time for me to get into this fight.", Julie cried out. "You ready, Gorem?"

"I'm always ready, Julie.", was the reply.

"Good. Ability card, activate! Grand Impact!" Gorem readied his fist for the blow.

But Centorrior stood in the way. "Did you really think it would be that simple? Vortex Energy Drain!" This left Gorem -as the name of the Ability suggested - drained of energy.

Druman then launched his attack. "Dark Eye Superior!" Beams of energy shot from his eyes and knocked both Gorem and Hydranoid into their ball forms. "You're finished, humans. Prepare for the Doom Dimension. I hear it's lovely at this time of year."

"Ability, activate! Destruction Meteor Storm!"

"Ability, activate! Whirl Kick!"

Just as quickly as Marucho and Shun were heard, Preyas and Skyress appeared to launch their attacks at Druman and Centorrior, knocking them back.

"We thought you guys could use some help?", Shun said to the girls. "Even if it means making the problem worse."

"How do you mean, Shun?", Alice asked, curiously.

As if on cue, Tayghen and Hairadee appeared moving to join up with their comrades. "This isn't good for you anymore, Brawlers.", Centorrior declared. "Why not surrender now and save us the trouble of killing you slowly?"

"We're not just gonna back down like that.", Marucho yelled back. "Ready, Radizen?"

"You bet, pal.", the giant chicken-man replied. Then the two of them launched their energies into the sky in unison. "Come, Mechtogan Flytris!" A large blue robot-like creature descended down from a portal composed of clouds.

Shun and Jaakor took the hint to perform the same actions. "Come, Mechtogan Thorak!" A similar-looking Mechtogan appeared from an identical portal. Then Flytris and Thorak transformed into their "armed" modes and linked together to create Duomechtra.

Now the Brawlers could turn the tides.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mira's battle with Ace was continuing(Mason, Lena and their opponents had split off and gone elsewhere). Despite having 2 Bakugan out on the field, she was still losing badly.

"Ability, activate! Land Minder!"

 **Sub Terra Wilda and Sub Terra Roxtor combined power level: 2900 Gs.**

But Ace was prepared for this. "Ability, activate! Blinding Darkness! Blinding Darkness nullifies all the abilities you have activated."

 **Combined power level decrease to 1900 Gs.**

"Face it, Mira. I'm the better battler of the 2 of us. That's why you needed me to help you free the Bakugan. But that helped me get a grasp for all your moves before you even make them. You're not going to win. Ability, activate! Manga Gunner! This is over."

 **Darkus Alpha Percival: 2400 Gs.**

As Mira braced herself for the seemingly impending defeat another voice cried out. "Ability, activate! Trance Sword!" As fast as she heard that, a large robot appeared and blocked Percival's attack with its sword. "Trance Sword Nullifies your ability card and stops your attack."

 **Darkus Alpha Percival: 1700 Gs.**

It was then that Mira recognised the new Bakugan. It's body may have rusted and the visor appeared cracked, but it was definitely Sub Terra Dryoid. And then her rescuer appeared. Sure enough, it was the former Prince Hydron, though he didn't look that much like a prince anymore. His hair was dishevelled, his face was starting to grow stubble, he was dressed in a prison uniform (ironically, the same colour as the outfit he had worn during his conquest and rule of New Vestroia) and he was wearing a yellow gauntlet, often associated with Haos users.

"It's been a while, Hydron.", she said semi-scornfully.

"Do I detect some hatred towards me in that greeting, Mira?", was the Prince's reply. "Come now, it's been years since we last saw each other. Can't we put the past behind us and focus on why we're here."

"That's a good point, why are you here? I'm here to help Dan save this planet from a rogue Gundalian war criminal, who just happens to be teamed up with my old enemy Mylene and my former friend Ace."

"My, you're a feisty one. As it happens, I'm also here because of Mylene. I thought that if she was going to be causing mayhem on Gundalia or Neathia. It took me 5 minutes to get out of prison, 10 minutes to find a transporter, 1 minute to get to Gundalia and a day to travel here and find you."

"Are you done talking about your dinner plans?", Ace asked sarcastically. "Because I'm ready to kick the 2 of you to the curve right now."

Hydron smiled confidently. "Very well then. We shall continue as you wish. Ability, activate! Murasame Blade!"

 **Sub Terror Dryoid power level: 1300 Gs.**

"Now Fusion Ability, activate! Geki Grip Demon!"

 **Sub Terra Dryoid power level: 1600 Gs. Darkus Alpha Percival power level: 1400 Gs.**

Dryoid pulled a sword from his back, which turned blue and slashed at Percival, knocking him into ball form.

 **Ace Life Meter: 20% (200 points)**

"Thanks for the help, Hydron.", Mira said earnestly. "Now we have a chance of winning this."


	32. Chapter 32

Dan had come face to face with the Professor, who was surrounded by an army of his minions. "I came here alone, like you said. Now what?"

Galloway smiled. "Well, if you want to save your friends back in what's left of Paris, then you'll have to defeat me in a battle. If you win, then the power will return to those disgusting creatures. But if you lose, then Drago's powers will become mine."

Drago popped out in response to this statement. "Why do you want my power? What purpose could you have for it?"

"Oh that's simple, Drago. The shrine to the Sacred Orb has been sealed off, no doubt to prevent anyone else after Barodius from trying to claim its power as their own. I discovered that the gate could only be opened by the power of Drago's Perfect Core."

It was then that Queen Fabia, held prisoners by one of the soldiers, decided to speak up. "That's not it at all. The reason we sealed up the shrine was -".

Galloway interrupted. "Guards, take her away. I don't need to hear what she has to say. Once I gain access to the Sacred Orb, I shall be able to decipher the code in the book and unlock the base code of the universe itself."

"What exactly is that book?", Dan asked. "And how did you get your hands on it?"

"I'm glad you asked, Kuso. The book contains the very code which holds the universe together. It was originally Gundalian, but we lost it several centuries ago. It ended up on Earth, where a group of Asian monks found it and falsely interpreted it as a way to power up their Kwami. But the order fell, as does every organisation of that sort, and the book ended up in the hands of a French-Italian millionaire, which is where I found it."

"I don't care about your explanations.", Dan yelled. "Let's just get ready to fight. Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Go, Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid!" Drago emerged in his giant form, surrounded by fire.

Galloway smiled, as his eyes glowed with the evil of Plana inside him. "Well, if you want to battle, then battle we shall. Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, jump! Come out, Haos Blackheart Reptak!" And much like the others before him, Reptak's skin was covered in black veins, with his eyes glowing red.

"Dan, we need to defeat him in order to free him from Galloway's influence.", Drago turned and said to his partner.

"You say that like it will be easy.", The Professor smiled. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand!" A small army of Bakugan emerged, all of which Dan recognised. They consisted of Cycloid, Tentaclear, Harpus, Preyas Diablo, Tristar and Taylean, all similarly transformed. "Let's see you take down an army of your comrades, Kuso", he said before laughing maniacally.

* * *

Elsewhere, Fabia was being lead to a cell by two Castle Knights, both of whom were blank faced. "Don't you know who I am?", she yelled at them. "Why are you helping this Gundalian take over and abuse our home planet?" They didn't reply to either of these questions, only continuing to walk onwards.

At that moment, one of the escorts was knocked down by a rapidly moving object. The other looked around trying to find what had knocked out his partner, only to be knocked out as well. Fabia was surprised by this, but even more surprised by the fact that her handcuffs were being picked open. But what didn't surprise her was who her rescued was. "Hello, Princess.", Aranaut said.

Fabia smiled. "I should have known you wouldn't get caught so easily." But then she put her business face on. "Do you know what's happened to the Castle Knights? They've been acting as the Professor's zombie goons ever since they came back from that city."

"From what we can tell, he has something hidden in a locked room with a vocal recognition key. It's some kind of weapon that can control anyone's mind.", wa the response.

This confused the Neathian monarch. "That seems like its a good lead to follow. But what do you mean "we"?"

Aranaut gestured towards 3 other Bakugan. Fabia recognised them as Aquos Aranaut, Ventus Hawktor And Sub Terra Coredem, the 3 Bakugan that had been tasked with guarding her during the war with Barodius. "I wasn't the only one who managed to escape. We've been spending the time planning to free you to help reclaim our planet from these invaders."

And so they made their way to the locked room, where Fabia was able to open the lock (Galloway hadn't taken the time Tom erase any of the voices from the system) and entered the room, where they were horrified by what they saw. It was a young girl, with green skin and pink hair, restrained by a large frame, with multiple machines hooked to her pelvis.


	33. Chapter 33

Fabia was shocked at what she saw was the Professor's secret weapon. Instead of some sort of hypnotic wave generator, it was a humanoid girl, with green skin and pink hair. She was wired into an apparatus that seemed to be draining her of her blood, for some purpose. "Aranaut.", Fabia said, barely hiding her disgust. "Can you found out what exactly this machine is doing to her?"

"I already have, Princess.", Aranaut responded. "Apparently, this girl has been augmented with Minus energy, making it so that her blood has become a powerful chemical that can shape its own odour according to her whim. This machine forces her to excrete it as a mind-control chemical, to be released at regular intervals."

"That must be how Galloway took control of the Castle Knights.", Coredem added.

Akwimos started shaking about with rage. "Aw man, how are we supposed to stop this kind of thing? I mean, this chick's plugged into all these cables here, with one false move could spell disaster for her."

"We could always try powering the machine down", Hawktor suggested sheepishly, attracting looks of confusion from the others. "I don't hear any other suggestions."

"No wait, he's right.", Fabia realised. "A machine like this must require a constant source of power. We just have to find it."

And sure enough, Coredem noticed a nearby terminal that the machine was connected to by a cable. "Perhaps if we were to smash this terminal, then the machine wouldn't be able to disperse the chemical anymore."

Taking the initiative, Aranaut willed himself to transform into Bakugan form and then crushed the terminal beyond repair. This sent a feedback to the machine, which dislodged the girl and threw her to the ground. A tattoo of the Gundalian emblem on her neck was shattered and the girl was reduced to a normal girl. Fabia barely has time to register this as she threw the other 3 Bakugan out and leapt onto Aranaut's shoulder to help out Dan.

* * *

And speaking of Dan, he and Drago were locked in a battle with Galloway's corrupted Bakugan, who were unrelenting in their attacks.

"Harvey Cannon!"

"Abyss Cyclone!"

"Slash Rise Thunder!"

Tentaclear fired his Solar Ray Ability.

"Rocky Punch!"

"Feather Edge!"

"Special Stealth!"

Drago barely endured all of their attacks and eventually fell to the constant barrage. "Dan, if we want to stand a chance of beating all of them, we need to get Reptak back on our side."

"That's a good plan, buddy. But with all these Bakugan, how are we supposed to target him in particular?", Dan pointed out. Before he could get a response, the Bakugan prepared to attack again.

"Ability activate! Spiral Pressure!" Dan, Drago and the Professor barely had time to react to the new voice as Akwimos appeared and blasted the corrupted Bakugan with two large torrents of water. Then Hawktor appeared for more backup. "Ability activate! Bolting Fang - Slug Shot!" Hawktor launched a flurry of projectiles at his enemies, knocking a few of them back into ball form.

"Where are these Bakugan coming from?" Galloway yelled out. Instead of an answer, the response was an appearance by Coredem.

"Ability activate! Phantom Blow!" Coredem knocked more of the corrupted Bakugan back into ball form. Now, only Reptak and Harpus were left.

Drago finally had recovered enough to rejoin the action. But first, he took the time to catch up with the others. "Akwimos, Hawktor, Coredem. What are you doing here? And how did you escape from the Professor's mind control?"

"Word up, home boy. We simply span our own beat at a rave we held underground from the prying eyes of the 5 O.l, was Akwimos' answer.

"What he means to say is that we managed to avoid capture simply by staying out of the Professor's sights until we could free the Queen.", Hawktor translated.

It was then that Dan joined in he conversation. "That's good to know guys, but what happened to Aranaut?"

As if on cue, Aranaut appeared with Fabia on his shoulder. "I'm right here, Daniel. And Fabia and I aren't exactly going to let this Gundalian punk get away with what he's done."

"I see you escaped my guards then, your highness.", The Professor sneered. "But you have little hope of regaining control of your planet. Not while I have my way of controlling the Castle Knights."

Fabia smiled. "That would be the case, if we hadn't already found and destroyed that machine of yours. The girl you used to power it has also been sent back to Earth, where she belongs."

Hearing this, Plana's power began surging through the Professor, with his eyes turning blue. "Harpus, Attack! Ability, activate! Feather Burst!"

But Fabia was quick to counter. "Ability, activate! Mirage Fist!" Aranaut generated a spiked knuckle duster, which clashed with Harpus. "Dan, take your chance to take out Reptak!"

"On it.", Dan replied. "Drago, let's go for it. Ability, activate! Revolutional!"

Drago created 8 red energy rings, then flew up and shot a beam of energy through them, which grew stronger as it passed through each ring. "This ones for you, Gunz.", Drago yelled as the blast hit Reptak, purging him of his dark energy and returning him to a ball, which returned to Dan. Drago landed, briefly feeling a chest pain before recovering. "Dan, we need to add Reptak into this battle."

"Okay, Drago.", Dan responded. But before he could do so, Galloway, or rather the creature possessing him, threw his own Bakugan into the fray.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Come forth, Aquos Fangoid and Haos Longfly." Then a group of his soldiers joined in. The Bakugan they threw in were the 3 species of Chaos Bakugan that Mag Mel had created; Iron Dragonoid, Flash Ingram and Cyclone Percival. "This is the end for you, human. You and your little friends."


	34. Chapter 34

Dan saw the Professor's troops throw out an army of Chaos Bakugan to join the battle. "How did you get a hold of these guys? Drago and I destroyed them all when we took care of Mag Mel."

"Only the ones on Earth.", came the reply from Plana. "These were left wandering directionless on Gundalia for over a year, until the Professor requested that I give him an army of Bakugan that could overcome the Neathian DNA barrier."

"So you gave him an army of Chaos Bakugan?", Aranaut cried.

"No, these are just for you. The real army I gave him is making its way to destroy your friends.", Galloway replied with maniacal laughter.

Dan decided that now was the time for Reptak to assist them. "Bakugan Brawl! Baku Sky Raider, Jump! Go Haos Reptak!"

As Reptak emerged from his ball form, Drago felt the chest pains again, as the words that Neo had said to him in his dream rung in his ears.

 _"My physical form perished long ago, but my being survives within you, for the time being."_

In addition, images in his mind told him what must happen in order to stop Plana from wreaking havoc upon all their worlds. "Reptak," he asked "are you ready to merge once more?"

"I'm always ready to do it when I need to.", came the reply from the robotic Bakugan.

"Alright then. Bakugan, **UNITE**!"

And in a flash of colours, the two Bakugan became the mighty Aeroblitz. The coloured lights shot across the planet to several different locations.

Plana laughed. "Nice move, human. But here's a better one. Fangoid and Longfly, merge to become Flynoid!" The 2 Bakugan complied, though their fusion was a lot less dazzling and more unnatural than Drago and Reptak's combination. "Now we can fight on evil ground.", he shouted with a thunderous voice.

Dan turned to Fabia. "You deal with the grunts. The Professor is all mine."

* * *

Elsewhere on the planet, Runo and Chan were at the end of their battle with the hooded figures.

"Ability, activate! Hyper Velocity Fang!" Tigrerra charged at Linehalt and slashed him into submission.

"Ability, activate! Phase Drive!" Fourtress attacked Rubanoid, knocking him back into his ball form.

With their Bakugan defeated, the two hooded figures collapsed to the ground, unconscious. Runo went over to them and pulled their hoods down. Underneath were two young men that Runo recognised from photographs that Julie had show her. Ren Krawler and Linus Claude, two of Dan's allies from the Gundalian-Neathian War. "Why were these 2 attacking us?", she asked.

It was Tigrerra who answered. "I don't know the answer to that, milady. But during the previous battle, I could sense that Linehalt and Rubanoid weren't in control of their actions. Perhaps something happened to make them hostile towards us."

But before the discussion could continue, a squad of troops appeared and attacked them. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand!"

"Aquos Limulus! Ability, activate! Holographic Dvide!"

"Ventus Ravenoid! Ability, activate! Immobile!"

"Pyrus Stinglash! Ability, activate! Volcanic Ruler!"

Fourtress barely had time to react, as the attacks hit him full on, knocking him back into ball form and sending Chan flying backwards. "Where did these guys come from?", she asked, while cringing in pain.

"Ren and Linus must've been the bait to lure us into their trap.", Runo replied. "There's no way that Tigrerra And Fourtress could take on that many on their own, even if we woke these 2 up and got their help."

"Then perhaps I could be of assistance, child." The girls reacted in shock to the voice as one of the beams of light that Drago had released crashed in front of them. When the light had cleared, in front of stood Lars Lion, the Legendary Soldier of the Haos Attribute.

Chan was stunned by this. "Well I wasn't expecting this to happen today, at all."

Runo was slightly more happy at this development. "This is perfect. With a Legendary Soldier on our team, we can't possibly lose."

"I'm glad to see that you accept my help, Runo.", Lars Lion said with a pleased tone. As the battle began in earnest, no-one noticed another beam of light shoot into the hand of the unconscious Linus.

* * *

At a different location, Marucho's party had just managed to make the four mutant Bakugan retreat using their new ball forms, when they were hit with a similar attack by more guards. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand!

"Sub Terra Wormquake! Ability, activate! Sand Trap!"

"Aquos Robotallion! Ability, activate! Robotallion Enforcement!"

Pyrus Terroclaw! Ability, activate! Fire Tornado!"

The force hit all of the targets (human and Bakugan alike), sending them flying. "And just as we thought we were out of the fire.", Julie complained.

"As it turned out, that was just the frying pan.", Alice responded.

Shun stood up. "Our goose isn't cooked yet, guys. We just have to strike back twice as hard to keep up."

"A very good observation, Shun. I knew I made the right choice when I chose you all those years ago.", said a female voice

"Indeed, you are very astute for a human of your age.", another, male voice continued.

"Who said that?", Marucho asked, confused by the sudden voices. As if on cue, two more beams of light flashed down and revealed themselves as 2 Bakugan. A Ventus Attribute Garuda-esque Bakugan, and an Aquos Attribute toad Bakugan, with a white goatee. Marucho recognised one of them immediately. "It's Frosch -".

"And Oberus.", Shun continued, recognising the other one. "I thought you two were supposed to have died when Drago inherited your Attribute energies."

"Indeed, Shun.", Oberus replied. "However, the crisis at hand I should so great that Drago has willingly relinquished the Attribute energies."

Frosch continued the explanation. "Allowing us to live once again, in order to save our worlds and the Multiverse from danger. The others are helping your friends, while we assist you."

"We're glad you're here to help us.", Shun said to the two ancient warriors. "You'll help our task to get to the city to help Dan a lot faster."

Then the 4 Brawlers threw out all the Bakugan they had. "Bakugan Brawl!"

"Aquos Preyas, Minx Elfin and Radizen!"

"Go Ventus Storm Skyress and Master Ingram. Now, Baku Sky Raider, Jump! Let's go, Ventus Jaakor, Darkus Orbeum and Darkus Skytruss."

"Let's do it, Sub Terra Hammer Gorem!"

"Darkus Alpha Hydranoid! Let's crush our inferiors beneath our feet as we rise to become stronger!"

And now the battle began in earnest.

* * *

This will be the last chapter for a while, since I'm going to college and no longer have wednesdays off, so I'm not sure when this will update next.


	35. Chapter 35

At another point on the map of Neathia, Spectra and Gus had also come face to face with the Gundalians aremed with Bakugan from New Vestroia. However, unlike the others, Spectra and Gus had already defeated their opponents and undid the brainwashing. So they had help from Rafe and Paige in taking down these enemies. However, they were still not anticipating how skilled their opponents were with the Bakugan they had.

Spectra launched an attack. "Ability, activate! Destroy Quasar!" Helios launched a beam of energy at his opponents.

 **Robattalion power level: 550 Gs. Pyrus Infinity Helios ower level: 3200 Gs.**

But a soldier with an Aquos Robattalion quickly responded. "Ability, activate! Ability Counter! This nullifies the effect of your Destroy Quasar ability and restores all Bakugan to the power level they had before it was activated."

 **Robattalion power level: 850 Gs. Pyrus Infinity Helios power level: 2500 Gs.**

Then another with a Subterra launched his assault. "Gate Card, open! Lockdown! This Gate Card halves your current power level and prevents the Bakugan you currently have out from activating any new abilities. But we on the other hand still can. Ability, activate! Copycat!"

 **Robattalion power level: 850 + 700 = 1550 Gs, multiplied by 6 for a combined power level of 9250 Gs. Pyrus Infinity Helios, Sub Terra Rex Vulcan, Blast Elico and Boulderon and Haos Wolfurio combined power level of 5000 Gs.**

"We can't stand up to that level of power.", Gus pointed out.

"I agree.", Spectra said in response. "It would take a miracle for us to get out of this one."

"Demon Wizard!" The Gate Card beneath them shattered, its effect nullified.

 **Helios, Vulcan, Elico, Boulderon and Wolfurio power level increase to 10000 Gs.**

Then the energy of Spectra's team's Bakugan were surrounded by a black light, which emerged from them and transferred their power to a hydra-esque Bakugan (not Hydranoid).

 **Darkus Exedra power level: 10700 Gs.**

Rafe was shocked. "That's one of the six Ancient Warriors that saved New Vestroia in ancient times."

"And it's not just him either.", another voice called out as a red dragon appeared.

 **Pyrus Apollonir power level: 700 Gs.**

"My, my. Two of the 6 Ancient Warriors. This is an honour.", Spectra said with a mix of humbleness and sarcasm.

Then Apollonir attacked with his ability. "Saiam Low!" This shot a beam of red energy at the six Robattalion they were battling, leaving them weakened. Then Apollonir surrounded himself with fire and charged at them.

 **Robattalion combined power level reduced to 0 Gs.**

The combined power of Apollonir and Exedra defeated the Gundalians, knocking their Bakugan into ball form and sending the soldiers flying.

Rafe and Gus nodded to them. "Thank you for helping us, but now we have to get to the citadel to help Dan.", Paige said impatiently.

"No.", Exedra said as if it were a matter of fact. "The 4 of you are needed for something of much greater importance.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mira and Hydron had finally found Mylene. She had chosen to take out Lena and Mason during the chaos. But she, unlike the soldiers that had attacked the others, wasn't discriminating between friend and foe. Jesse and Zenet were also coming under fire.

"Ability, activate! Evil Copy!", Zenet declared. Her Bakugan, Contestir, transformed into a copy of Emperor Barodius' Bakugan Dharak, only in white. "Ability, activate! Exodus Waiver!" The fake Dharak fired a beam of energy at Tortonoid.

However, Mylene was prepared for this. "Ability, activate! Shell Out! Shell Out nullifies your ability, and it increases Tortonoid's power level by 200."

 **Aquos Tortonoid power level: 1800 Gs.**

Then Jesse launched a counterattack. "Gate Card, open! Silent Doom." The ground beneath them started to glow white, as Tortonoid fell down, its power being drained.

But Mylene was ready for this move. "Ability, activate! Carapace Crusher!" Tortonoid jumped up and landed on the Gate Card, shattering it. "Now, Ability activate! Dynamo Cannon!"

 **Aquos Tortonoid power level: 2400 Gs. Gundalian Forces' Bakugan combined power level of 2000 Gs.**

But Mason was quick to respond. "Ability, activate! Offering Armour! Offering Armour nullifies your ability and increased Avior's power level."

 **Power level increase of 300 Gs.**

"That won't help you. Ability, activate! Razor Shell!" Avior's Ability was nullified and he and Contestir were defeated by the attack. No way only Phosphos and Plitheon stood in the way. Worse still, Lena and Jesse's life meters were down to 100 points each.

 **Aquos Phosphos and Ventus Plitheon combined power of 700 Gs.**

But the 2 Gundalians were still willing to give it their all. Lena began trying to reverse the situation. "Triple Ability, activate! Gorgon Viper, plus Spit Poison, plus Stealth Claw!" Phosphos grew 4 additional heads and shot various blue beams at Tortonoid, in addition to scrathcing it with a black claw of energy.

 **Aquos Tortonoid power level decrease to 1500 Gs. Aquos Phosphos increase to 1300 Gs.**

Then Jesse made his moves. "Consecutive Ability, activate! Slug Tornado, plus Gravity Mine plus Drake Twister!" Plitheon blasted Tortonoid with various gusts of wind and energy.

 **Aquos Tortonoid power level: 400 Gs. Ventus Plitheon power level : 1300 Gs.**

Mylene smiled. "Nice moves, but I already prepared for this. Gate Card, open! Aquos Reactor!"

The blue light emerged from beneath the 3 battlers.

 **Aquos Tortonoid power level: 600 Gs. Aquos Phosphos power level: 1500 Gs.**

"That didn't seem very smart.", Plitheon commented.

"Agreed.", Phosphos added. "You only helped me as well as your walking tin can."

"Oh that's just the 1st stage.", Mylene commented. "Double Ability, activate! Stance Up, plus FARBAS MX!" Tortonoid transformed into his humanoid form.

 **Tortonoid power level increase of 400 + 2200 = total increase of 2600 Gs, for a total power level of 3200 Gs.**

"Egads. This was her plan all along.", Jesse said shocked.

"And we can't do anything to stop it.", Lena gasped.

"Fusion Ability, activate! Geki Grip Demon!" Dryoid appeared and slashed at Tortonoid with his sword.

 **Aquos Tortonoid: 2900 Gs. Sub Terra Dryoid: 3000 Gs.**

Mylene was slightly disgusted to see Hydron. "Of all the people I expected to work with the Brawlers, I did not expect you, Prince."

Hydron leaped down from Dryoid and smiled. "This is more of an alliance of mutual interest with Mira. A mutual interest in taking you down."

As if on cue, Mira also jumped down. "And this time, I've got a little help from one of the 6 Ancient Fighting Bakugan. Confused? Then allow me to show you. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Sub Terra Clayf!" The large bug-eyed Bakugan sitting on a floating chair appeared.

 **Sub Terra Clayf: 700 Gs.**

"It's still not enough to beat my mechanical Bakugan!", Mylene declared, with a barely disguised look of panic.

"That would be true, but I have some abilities to help me triumph.", Clayf declared "Atomic Brave, plus Great Axe!" He grew a pair of legs out of his chair and his staff flew brown.

 **Sub Terra Clayf: 3300 Gs.**

"What?", Mylene declared, as Clayf swung his axe into Tortonoid, destroying it.

 **Mylene Life Meter: 0 points.**

Then Mira went up to Mylene, grabbed her by the neck and punched her out cold. "Believe me, for what you've helped to accomplish over the years, this is me being lenient."

"We'll leave her punishment to the authorities on Vestal.", Hydron commented.

"If there are any left to punish her.", Clayf said solemnly. "Because if Lena, Zenet and Jesse are unable to help with what will happen, we will all be killed."

* * *

Galloway made his way across the citadel. When Drago had dispersed his energies, he knew that the shrine to the Sacred Orb would be opened by the outburst of energy. Without control, everything on the planet with in a 600 KM radius would be hit with the energy. As such, he had left Flynoid behind to deal with Kuso and the Queen while he went and claimed the power for himself. However, when he got there, Dan was there waiting. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leave the battle after Drago unleashed all his energies. This was the only place you could possibly be heading to.", was Dan's reply.

The Professor growled. "Well you're too late to stop me, human. The power will be mine and you can't stop me."

But then Dan said something that surprised him. "I'm not here to stop you, Professor. I'm here to let you have whatever's in the shrine." Then he opened the door allowing Galloway to go in. But the Gundalian was shocked by what he saw inside.


	36. Chapter 36

Back in the middle of the ruined Citadel, Aeroblitz and Flynoid we're continuing their battle. The former launched a shot at his opponent. "Flame Harvey Cannon!"

 **Aeroblitz power level increase to 2900 Gs.  
**

But Flynoid was quick to counter. "Oh no, we can't have that stopping me now, can we? Goliath Snow!" A shield appeared and blocked the attack.

 **Aeroblitz power level reduced to 2200 Gs.  
**

"Now I'll show you why my combined power is superior to yours, Drago! Sonic Missile!" Flynoid launched a powerful sound wave at Drago.

"Shield Cyclone!" Tristar jumped in front of Drago and blocked the attack. "Now Taylean, do your thing."

"Right.", came the reply from Taylean. "Slash Rise Thunder!" A tornado was generated and then thrown at Flynoid, knocking him back.

Drago was relieved. "Tristar, Taylean. Thanks for the help."

"Don't mention it.", said Taylean. "We aren't about to let this Gundalian trash treat us like puppets and then throw us away."

"Yeah," Tristar added "not to mention his boss Vladimir did some pretty horrific things to some of my pals back home during the war. I've got a score to settle."

It was then that Flynoid recovered his bearings. "I hate to interrupt this tender reunion, but there's still a battle going on. And you've just provided me with 2 more targets to kill."

"Oh no, you don't.", Tristar retorted. "Because I'm gonna stop you from using any of your abilities. Ground Freeze!" A wave of ice spread across the ground, holding Flynoid in place. "Okay, Drago. You know what to do."

"You know it. Blitz Superior!" Drago picked Flynoid up and flew away spinning with him, eventually crashing into the shrine.

* * *

And at the shrine, Galloway looked through the broken seal, only to find, where the Sacred Orb was supposed to sit, there was nothing but an empty pillar. "What happened?", The Professor growled. "WHERE IS THE SACRED ORB?", he yelled.

"It's gone, Galloway.", Dan replied calmly. "During the final assault from Barodius, the Sacred Orb turned out to contain a being known as Code Eve, which had created the original Bakugan. It turned out that Drago and Dharak were direct descendants of the original dragons of fire and darkness, which was why the Sacred Orb reacted every time we battled. Drago and Dharak had one final battle to decide who would obtain Code Eve's power, from which yours truly emerged triumphant. After that, the Orb drifted away to New Vestroia, where it eventually disintegrated. There's nothing left for you to get your hands on."

This left Plana, still in control of the Professor's body, angered. "My people, this being's ambitions for godhood, the Sacred text inside the book. All ultimately worthless." He let out a cry of anger and then turned towards Dan. "If I can't obtain ultimate power, then I can at least be content with doing what countless others have failed to do. I will destroy you, Kuso."

But before he could make good on his threat, Drago burst through the roof with Flynoid, throwing him down. He was broken into his two component Bakugan, Fangoid and Longfly, who returned to ball form at Galloway's feet. Taking advantage of the distraction, Dan pushed the Professor into the waters, where he sank to the bottom. "Thanks for the save there, Drago. That guy almost killed me."

"No need to thank me, Dan.", said Drago, who had separated back into his normal form and Reptak. "At least we made sure that he won't be hurting any more people on any worlds."

"If only that were true, young Drago." All present turned towards the voice, which came from Apollonir, the Pyrus Soldier. "Although you defeated the Professor and his omnicidal ally from another dimension, there is still a crisis at hand. The dislocation of the city from Earth and the Bakugan from New Vestroia has left the dimensional barrier very unstable."

"I assume this is something big, if the 6 Legendary Soldiers of Vestroia have to get involved.", Reptak commented.

"Indeed.", came the reply. "If this crisis is not dealt with soon, and the dimensional displacement is not corrected, we are looking at the total destruction of Earth, Vestroia, Vestal, Gundalia and Neathia."

* * *

Elsewhere, Runo and Chan were holding off the Gundalian soldiers with the help of Lars Lion. But they were barely holding on.

"Ability, activate! Holograph Divide!" A Pyrus Limulus was imbued with energy, which was launched at the opponents.

 **Pyrus Limulus power level increase to 2560 Gs.**

Runo used Lars Lion to defend. "Ability, activate! Valkyrie Barrier!" Lars Lion erected a shield to defend them from the attack.

 **Pyrus Limulus power level decrease to 2260 Gs.**

"We can't defend forever, Runo.", The Haos Soldier reminded. "If we are ever to defeat them, we require more power."

"Perhaps I can provide that power.", said a recovering Linus. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Pyrus Neo Ziperator!" The humanoid dragon with the unique markings emerged from the ground.

"Don't count us out as well.", Ren added. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Fly, Darkus Linehalt!" His Bakugan also emerged.

 **Pyrus Neo Ziperator and Darkus Linehalt each possess a power level of 900 Gs. Added on to Runo's team for a combined power level of 4460 Gs.**

"Let's do it, Linehalt. Ability, activate! Dark Saber!"

Linehalt generated a sword of energy that he swung at the opponent's 3 Limulus, all of which had the same attack. "I may not have much experience with Bakugan from Vestroia, but they're not immune to my abilities."

 **Limulus combined power level decrease to 5980 Gs.**

Then Linus continued. "It's been a long time, Neo. But we're still a strong enough team to deal some major damage. "Ability, activate! Power Shaker!" Neo generated a wave of energy that surrounded every Bakugan on their team.

 **Combined power increase equals 2500 Gs for a total of 6960 Gs.**

Then Neo turned to Tigrerra. " I've already bequeathed these powers to Drago before this crisis began. Allow me to give you the same power." A wave of energy emerged from his chest and bathed Tigrerra in a golden glow, which also affected Runo's Ability card.

"Oh yes.", Tigrerra said. "I feel more powerful than ever. Are you ready for this, Runo?"

"You know it.", came the reply from her human partner. "Gate Card, open! Haos Reactor!" A wave of light appeared, with the Haos symbol visible in outline.

 **Haos Blade Tigrerra increase to 1900 Gs.**

"Now, Double Ability, activate! Metal Fang, plus Haos Slayer! Now Tigrerra can increase her power level to the total of all of the Bakugan on my team, but they get removed from the current battle as a result. But on the plus side, your abilities are nullified."

 **Haos Blade Tigrerra increase to 7360 Gs. All other Bakugan returned to hand.**

Tigrerra attacked the 3 Limulus defeating them and knocking the soldiers controlling them unconscious. Then Tigrerra returned to ball form as well. "Now then, Lars Lion. Why have you come back to the land of the living? And what do you require us for?"

"The Dimensions where the Bakugan call home are threatened by instability.", was the response. "In order to fix it, we need 12 battlers from the 4 worlds of Earth, Vestroia, Gundalia and Neathia. To that end, Ren and Chan must make their way back to the centre of the displaced city of Paris. We have but hours until the process becomes irreversible and everything you know is destroyed."

* * *

Floating down to the depths of the waters, Galloway and Plana were both fuming with rage. All their long hard plans to obtain power had failed. All they had to show for it was a damp book and an Akuma that had been mutated with the DNA of Bakugan.

Of course, the Akuma. That just might be the key to salvaging this situation. Galloway released it from its container and held up his bracelet. Dark energy surrounded him, twisting and turning his body into something new. He tried to scream, but no words came out. A few seconds later, a pair of black tentacles emerged from the waters and grabbed the two unconscious Bakugan, absorbing their bodies and adapting into something new.


	37. Chapter 37

Back in the displaced city, Klaus was busy defending the blonde-haired boy (the detransformed Cat Noir)from attacking Gundalians. Evidently, one of the conflicting personas inside the Professor's body had decided to deal with the two Miraculous holders, in the event that the power he was absorbing from the Kwami was returned. Fortunately, despite how quickly the Gundalian Invaders had adapted to the Bakugan of New Vestroia, Klaus had much stronger synergy with Sirenoid.

"Ability, activate! Dive Mirage!", Klaus called out. Sirenoid transformed the ground beneath them into a liquid, which she then dived into. "Now your gate card can't open for the rest of this round."

But the opponent had prepared a counter. "Ability, activate! Ability Counter!" His Pyrus Robattalion emitted an energy wave that restored the ground beneath them to normal, forcing Sirenoid out onto the solid pavement. "Now Double Ability, activate! Robattalion Enforcement, plus Fire Tornado!"

Pyrus Robattalion power level: 450 G increase to 700 Gs. Aquos Sirenoid power level decrease of 100 Gs to 800 Gs.

"Looks like he's trying to turn this battle in his favour, Klaus.", Sirenoid commented. "If he can activate a powerful ability, it's all over."

"Then we'll just have to stop him from doing that.", Klaus replied. "Double Ability, activate! Final Neptune, plus Forcement Wind!"

Sirenoid power level increase to 1100 Gs. Robattalion Ability nullified, reducing power level to 450 Gs.

Sirenoid attacked Robattalion, knocking him back into ball form. Due to the Vestal ante rule*, Robattalion returned to Klaus rather than the Gundalian. "Looks like you bested me this time.", was his response. "I hope we can battle again some day, under more peaceful conditions." With that, he was gone, teleported back to his home planet.

"I look forward to it.", Klaus said to himself, as Sirenoid returned to his hand. Then they were hit with a blinding light, which quickly cleared to reveal…

"I am Frosch, one of the 6 Legendary Soldiers that saved Vestroia in ancient times. Klaus Von Hertzen, we need your help to save the universe.", the figure stated dramatically.

It was then that the undressed Cat Noir spoke up. "Excuse me, but what's happening over at the citadel? Has Dan defeated the the guy who stole our powers?"

"Indeed, young one.", came Frosch's reply However, regaining your powers is not as simple as was indicated. Plana had no method of relinquishing the power once it was reabsorbed."

"You mean I've lost my powers forever? That Plagg and Ladybug's Kwami are going to -?"

"Not quite.", was the response the bearded blue man gave him. "Us Legendary Soldiers can recharge your Kwami with our Attribute energies, not quite restoring your old powers, but renewing them with the 6 natural energy forces."

"Is that why you came to us, Master Frosch?", Sirenoid enquired. "To inform us of a way to help the children recover their special powers?"

"No. You and Klaus are also required, in order to help restore this city to its proper place on Earth. A ritual that requires 12 Brawlers from across the 4 worlds, 2 specialists for each attribute. A ritual, that I fear, is sadly doomed to failure."

"What's causing this fear that the ritual won't work?", Klaus asked.

Frosch turned to him and stared. "Because while we have the specialists for Sub Terra, Haos, Pyrus and now Aquos, we lack a specialist each in Ventus and Darkus."

* * *

On the other side of the planet, Tristar and Taylean had joined in the battle against the Chaos Bakugan, destroying those that Fabia's Bakugan were being overwhelmed by. "Tristar launched a torrent at his opponent. "Hyper Stream!" The energy destroyed a few Iron Dragonoids.

"Nice move.", Taylean commented. "Let's see if I can match. Slash Rise Thunder!" He launched a hurricane at a group of Flash Ingrams, obliterating them.

Akwimos was the first one to join in on their trash talk. "Great job, but there's still about 6 dozen of these things left.", he commented, as he annihilated 4 Cyclone Percivals with his Spiral Pressure Ability.

"This is no time to be bickering.", Fabia yelled. "We need to finish cleaning these thing up, so we can rebuild after the disaster at the conference."

"Then it's a good thing we're here." Everyone turned to see Shun's party flying in on their Bakugan. "Because we're the control that's exterminating these pests."

"Shun, that was just terrible.", Alice sighed.

"I know, right? We can do better than that, can't we?", added Julie.

"We can make a witty retort later.", Marucho stressed. "For now, we need to get rid of these Chaos Bakugan."

"You're welcome to them, because we're getting sick of them.", Hawktor commented.

"Oh yeah.", Preyas yelled. "Let's get down to kicking some serious butt."

"You know it.", Radizen replied, before launching his attack. "Abyss Blade!"

Jaakor was the next to join the fray. "Moonlight Shadow Slash!"

Then Orbeum and Skytruss attacked together. "Super Explosion Burning!"

Preyas: "Blue Squall! Let's see how ya like this."

Skyress: "Destruction Meteor Storm!"

Gorem: "Grand Impact!"

Hydranoid: "Chaos! Of! Darkness!"

Then Dan flew in with Drago and Reptak. "Don't leave me out of the fun. Double Ability, activate! Dragon Eternal Force, plus Mega Harvey Cannon!"

Drago glowed with the energy of the Perfect Core and fired that energy at the Chaos army. "Let's see how you react to the power that created our world."

Reptak's Cannon un-retracted and fired a powerful laser at its target. "They probably won't like this very much either."

In the aftermath of the blast, there were only 30 Chaos Bakugan left, 10 of each species. Dan took the opportunity to catch up with his newly-arrived friends. "So the bad news is that our dimensions are going to fall apart unless something is done. But the good news is that the Professor and his glowing blue friend are dead."

"Not quite as dead as you think, Kuso!" Dan and his friends barely had time to react, as black tentacles grabbed the remaining Chaos Bakugan, enveloping and absorbing them. Then the tentacles coalesced into a giant Bakugan-like creature, with a body like Jaakor's, wings like Longfly's, claws like Fangoid's horn, shoulders resembling Iron Dragonoid and Flash Ingrams' heads and a head resembling Cyclone Percival's. His colour scheme was a mix of all six attributes. "In fact, we're better than ever before."


	38. Chapter 38

Back on Earth, in the seaside city of Bayview, Dan's mother Miyoko was on her way home from the grocery shop. It had been almost 3 days since Dan had disappeared from Bakugan City, and Miyoko was beginning to get worried. Even when he was sent to the Doom Dimension by Masquerade all those years ago, he'd only been gone 2 days at the most. The fact that a city in Europe had been replaced by a patch of dirt did nothing to reassure her, as she had no way of knowing if he was even in the city at the time. Before she had time to further think about it, an earthquake hit the city, sending everyone to the ground. When Miyoko got up, she saw that an alien city with exotic spires had appeared on the outskirts of the city. But she didn't have time to react properly, as a large, clawed Bakugan reared it's head and raised its claw to strike.

"Ability, activate! Prometheus Cannon!" A more robotic Bakugan appeared and fired at the other one, causing it to flee in terror. Miyoko turned towards her rescuer, from which two young men in tattered clothes, with unkempt hair and mild stubble, leapt down. The one who had declared the attack, the taller one with red hair, turned to Miyoko. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

"Thank you.", Miyoko said sheepishly. "But I'd still like to know what's happening here. Where did that city come from? Why did a Bakugan show up just now?"

It was the other man that replied. "Well to answer your questions, we don't really know. One minute we were in the Doom Dimension, waiting to just die, but the next thing I knew, we were transported to the outskirts of the city you're talking about. At first, we thought we'd been sent back to our home planet, but then we saw this place and realised that something must have transported the city, as we were." Then, before anything else could happen, a large machine-like creature appeared from a portal. The two men didn't recognise it, but Miyoko did. It was that Mechtavius Destroyer creature that had been all over the news lately.

"Well, well.", the creature said. "I thought I'd already eliminated all the Bakugan and their vermin partners on this planet. Clearly I didn't do an efficient enough purge." His weapons began to charge. "Looks like I get to finish the job now." The 3 braced themselves for Meachtavius Destroyer's lasers to incinerate them.

"Wing Pulsar!"

"Dawn Tentacle!"

The two attacks came out of nowhere and hit Mechtavius Destroyer in the chest, knocking him backwards. Then the source of the attacks appeared. It was a pair of Bakugan, one Darkus and one Ventus.

"So Worton," the Darkus said "how did we end up back here?"

"To be honest Betadron, I don't know for sure.", the Bakugan called Worton said in response. "Though given the presence of a cityfrom the planet Vestal, coupled with the reappearance of the late Coredegon, I'd say that some event I should causing reality to collapse in on itself."

"You!" Both turned towards Mechtavius Destroyer, now separated into his 4 individual components: Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor. "I should have known you two had escaped like the cowards you are. Now I get to finish the job I started with your friends.", a furious Coredegon yelled.

"Bring it on, you abomination.", Betadron snapped back as battle commenced.

* * *

Back on Neathia, Mira was running towards a target indicated to her by Clayf. Hydron had elected to stay behind to guard Mylene with Mason, while the rest of the Gundalians had gone to Paris as part of the ritual the Legendary Soldiers were going to perform. Apparently, there was something that could help with the ritual. She didn't know what to expect in what looked like an abandoned nuclear test site on Earth. Especially with the dimensional merge getting worse, causing animals from Earth to appear on the path. Thankfully, non of them were particularly vicious, mainly being house pets. Then Mira came across something significant; a piece of debris that looked like a room removed from a building and partially buried in rocks. Mira went to see if anything was inside and was shocked by what she saw. "No way. It can't be."


	39. Chapter 39

The Brawlers and Fabia stood in shock at the creature in front of them. The creature that claimed to be the fusion of the Professor's and Plana. "You may have defeated us before, but we have become more powerful thanks to the mutant Akuma that our good friend Wind-ja provided.(this remark was directed at Shun, who growled in annoyance) Now we are the ultimate Bakugan. We are Adaptrix"

 **Adaptrix power level: 1300 Gs.**

"A power level of 1300?", Dan yelled in shock, looking at his Bakumeter. "I doubt even Drago could stand up to that thing's amount of power."

"Not to mention he has control of all 6 attributes.", Alice added. "Only Drago and Naga and have ever controlled that power, and even then, Drago couldn't win on his own."

But that didn't stop the 4 Neathian Bakugan from attacking, Akwimos going first. "Shadow Pincer!"

But Adaptrix was ready for this. "Sky Flash Gate!" This generated a field that stopped the attack instantly!

"That's one of my Combined Abilities from my combination with Orbeum and Skytruss.", Jaakor commented.

"Well that Akuma he used was the one that affected you, Sensei.", Orbeum said in response.

"Maybe in addition to your appearance and voice, it also picked some of your Abilities.", Skytruss added.

Then Hawktor launched his own attempt at Adaptrix. "Fly Fang - Hyper Storm!"

Again, this was deflected by his opponent. "Goliath Snow!" Then Coredem tried to launch his own move, but Adaptrix wouldn't give him the chance. "Rash Force! This Ability not only nullifies your ability before you can activate it, but you can't activate any new abilities until the end of this round."

"That first Ability belonged to Galloway's Fangoid.", Tristar commented.

"And that second one to Flash Ingram.", Taylean added.

Skyress concluded their realisations. "It seems that Adaptrix not only has the abilities of Jaakor, Orbeum and Skytruss' combined form, he also gains the abilities of the Bakugan he absorbed."

"Indeed.", the Bakugan-Akuma-Gundalian-Planii hybrid replied. "Abilities I shall put to good use in dealing with these Bakugan. Mars Staten!" A beam of energy knocked Akwimos out of the battle. "Thunder Breeze!" Hawktor soon joined his friend. "Zoom Blade!" Coredem was next to fall. But before he could launch another shot at Aranaut, a yo-yo zoomed in from seemingly nowhere, knocking his shoulder-head back.

"Bet you thought we'd been left helpless on the sidelines, didn't you?", Ladybug called out.

"Well thanks to a little divine intervention, we're back and ready to rumble.", Cat Noir added.

Adaptrix growled. "How you came to recover your abilities is of no concern to me. The Sacred Orb may not be available to attain power from, but there's a perfectly good substitute waiting in New Vestroia. One I can easily add to my collection." With that, he generated a portal and stepped through it as it closed.

"What was he talking about?", Cat Noir asked. "Another source of power similar to the Sacred Orb?"

"I know.", Dan said. "He's going after the Perfect Core of New Vestroia. If he does absorb it, it could potentially cause another dimensional collapse that fractures the core into Infinity and Silence, while Vestroia separates back into six worlds."

"How could he absorb the Perfect Core?", Julie asked. "Wouldn't it have to be, like, inside of a Bakugan body for him to do that?"

"It is.", Drago said with a sense of sudden realisation. "When the Legendary Soldiers separated me from the Core and gave me a new body, my old body was left behind inside to maintain it. As long as I survive, so does the Core. But if Adaptrix absorbs my old body, then it would not only risk the destruction of New Vestroia, it would also cause me to die."


	40. Chapter 40

Mira was shocked by the figures in the detached room she discovered. They were Baron, Khomba and Serena, 3 of the delegates at the unfortunate conference, which seemed almost a year ago now. "How did you guys get here? We all thought you guys died in an explosion?"

"So did we at first.", Serena was the one to respond first. "But then there was a flash, that somehow transported us here. Then we were found by a very rude Gundalian, who murdered Nurzak and said something about "dealing with the Brawlers."

"He also took Harpus away for something", Khomba added with some annoyance.

Baron shared his equally annoyed sentiments. "And Nemus. If I ever find the guy who gave away the security arrangements to the Gundalian, then I'm gonna tear him a new one."

Then Mira recognised how awkward this was getting. "The guy who sold you out was Ace. He made sure you would trust him with the knowledge so he could sell you out."

Baron was shocked by this news. "You mean Ace was one of the bad guys this time around."

Yep. And he wasn't the only old acquaintance of ours to show up. Mylene was also helping Galloway carry out his plans for the Sacred Orb. I'd tell you more about it here, but we've got a crisis at the moment."

"Indeed, Mira." Everyone turned to the source of the voice. It was the Ventus Soldier, Oberus. "Khomba O'Charlie, you are required to help prevent the destruction of our reality. You must go to the city of Paris…"

"But that's all the way back on Earth.", Khomba said, confused.

"It's been moved to nearby.", Mira helpfully informed him. "It's the source of a disturbance that threatens to rip everything apart. I assume it's how you survived that explosion; the meeting room got sucked into a breach that relocated you here."

"Indeed.", Oberus replied. "While I take Khomba to Paris to reunite with Harpus, Mira and Baron will go to the Neathian capital. There is something there's that requires your attention."

* * *

At the citadel, Drago had finished explaining something vitally important to everyone.

"So you're saying that in order to access the Perfect Core's Dimension, we need one Bakugan of aPyrus, Haos, Aquos, Sub Terra, Ventus and Darkus?", Marucho asked.

"Yes.", Drago nodded. "It was decided that in if another's Bakugan like Naga ever came to be a threat, they wouldn't be able take the power of the Perfect Core by themselves."

"I guess since Plana absorbed Bakugan of every Attribute, then he had no trouble gaining access.", Shun commented.

"You have to go.", Fabia said to the 6 Brawlers. "Between the 6 of you, you can access this place easily. Plus I can't leave Neathia in this state, not with what Galloway did to it."

"I hear you, Fabia.", Dan replied. "I wouldn't force you to go if you didn't want to. Besides, this'll be great. The original Battle Brawlers, back together for one last battle."

Runo slapped him on the head. "This isn't a game, Dan. If we fail here, then you can say goodbye to both Vestroia and Drago."

"I know that. It's just that this rush of nostalgia I'm getting from his whole experience. It's reignited the passion I lost after defeating Gunz. I'm not afraid of saving the world anymore. I'm doing it because I want to, not because I have to."

Alice smiled. "That's the Dan I know."

"Let's do this.", Julie said, punching the sky.

With that, the 6 Brawlers each held out their original partners (Drago, Tigrerra, Preyas, Gorem, Skyress and Hydranoid) in front of the portal that Adaptrix had left behind. Ladybug and Cat Noir, taking the initiative and the chance for revenge on the monster who had captured and brainwashed them, leapt into the portal, which then closed. Fabia turned around to see someone coming. "If you're looking for Dan and his friends, then you're too late. They already left."

"I'm not here for them.", The figure replied. "I'm here to battle with you.", Ace flicked back part of his hair. "One last battle before my time is up."


	41. Chapter 41

**_3 years ago._**

 _Ace walked into the medical office, for a check-up he had arranged. His time on Earth had left him a little anxious about his health. It wasn't that he distrusted the humans, but he did distrust their planet's ecosystem. Even if he had spent much of his time on the planet indoors, he had to be cautious of any pathogens or infections he might have acquired. But when he was called into the office of one Doctor Bartholdi Odious, What he saw didn't resemble any form of examination theatre. It instead resembled an empty room. And the figure standing there, with his grey skin, golden horns and scaled chin didn't resemble any form of Vestal. "What are you?", Ace cried._

 _"I am a Gundalian.", The figure replied in a sinister tone, with a gravelly voice. "You have been selected as a part of Operation: Ragnarok." With that, he held out a strange, unfamiliar Bakugan. It glowed with a rainbow-coloured light, before vanishing, with Ace and his captor taken with it._

 _Ace and Percival remembered little of what happened next. They remembered being in a line of children, mostly human, being led into a strange fortress. Then, when the time came for them to be called up, they were taken into what looked like a twisted dentistry clinic. Then they were placed on the bed as a blue-skinned Gundalian woman, dressed in white and yellow, came dangerously close to them, her eyes glowing yellow. "I think we'll have you as a sleeper drone.", she said with a witch-like voice. All she was missing was the cackle. "When the time comes for you to serve the cause, you will hear this signal." The last thing Ace and Percival heard before blacking out was a high-pitched hum, followed by the woman's voice saying "You will forget this encounter, everything that you have undergone here will be nothing more than a bad dream."_

 _And that was what Ace dismissed it as when he regained consciousness on Vestal._

* * *

 ** _A Few Days Ago_**

 _Ace was sitting idly in a park, thinking about how things had changed in the last few years. Mira had departed to Earth to assist Dan and the other Brawlers with any potential threats to Earth, while Baron was heading to Gundalia to serve as a delegate at a conference, which would turn into an ambassadorship if successful. But Ace? He was still left with no real calling in life. All he had to show for change was the fact that Percival had managed to evolve, while Wilda and Nemus were still in the forms given to them by the 6 Ancient_

 _As he still thought about what to do with himself, his communicator started buzzing. When Ace clicked the button to see who could be calling him, he heard a somehow familiar high-pitched hum. After a brief spasm, Ace and Percival replied to the message. "What is your bidding, my master?"_

 _"I need allies to aid with my conquest of my home world.", The voice replied. "I found out about you from our archives and decided that a Brawler of your caliber could be useful to me."_

 _"But Master, the planet Gundalia will be on high alert.", Ace warned. "Unless you have access to the security arrangements, like I do." And then he sent him a copy of said arrangements (which Baron had foolishly trusted him with) along with his calling card; a clock face with every card except the Ace._

 _"You have done well.", the voice replied. "You can rest assured that this information will be used to devastating effect.", before signing off._

* * *

 ** _Yesterday_**

 _Sure enough, Ace's employer made good on his promise. The whole conference room was blown up, incinerating everyone inside. Ace wanted to feel pleased with himself, but felt something nagging him deep down. But then he dismissed it - it was probably just stomach pains. A few minutes later, he received a distress call from Mira. It warned that the Bakugan Research Facility was under attack and that the Battle Brawlers had been entirely compromised. Ace wanted to leave her, but something deep down was telling him to go and save her. But first he need to get to Earth._

 _Luckily, help came in the form of Spectra and Gus. They had also received the message, and Spectra was only too willing to go and help his sister. When they had made it into the Warp Gate, Ace took Gus' secondary partner Elico and saved Mira. But, a few hours later, his superior called, ordering him to sabotage the ship._

 _Reluctantly, Ace had to comply "Of course, Professor."_

 _"What I wanted to hear.", Galloway replied. "But in case you have any difficulties with this task, I am assigning you a partner."_

 _Said partner soon made herself known. "Hello, Ace. I never thought that you'd be working against the Brawlers."_

 _"Mylene.", Ace said with mild anger. "I thought we'd seen the last of you years ago."_

 _"Let's just say, I have friends in places to help me.", was Mylene's response. "You have 5 minutes. If the ship is still en route, then I'll be coming up there."_

 _And so Ace set about his mission._

* * *

 ** _A Few Minutes Ago_**

Ace woke up in the middle of the Neathian outback. He remembered what had happened to him on Gundalia all those years ago and what he had done under his brainwashed state. What he had done to Baron. And all those people that Galloway had victimised on Neathia and Gundalia. His loss to Mira and Hydron had cleared his head. Why they were working together was something he didn't want to think about. All he cared about was atoning for what he had done. Even if he had to die to do it.

But then he remembered something he had he had heard about this planet. It's ruler, Queen Fabia, had a Bakugan that could supposedly kill its opponents. He just had to find her and lose in a battle to her. That would be the perfect penance for his sins.


	42. Chapter 42

With the boy called Ace insistent on battling her, Fabia had no choice but to accept. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Haos Aranaut!"

Aranaut emerged in his larger form. "In the name of the Castle Knights, you will be defeated!"

 **Haos Aranaut power level: 900 Gs.**

Ace smirked. "So this is the real Aranaut. What do you think, Percival?"

Percival emerged to reply. "I think that if you want him to take you out, you'd better make sure you go out swinging."

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Percival retracted and leapt into Ace's hand. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Darkus Alpha Percival!"

"I'm itching for a fight!", Percival said as the black flames dispersed.

 **Darkus Alpha Percival power level: 1000 Gs.**

Fabia was the first to move, being the youngest. "Ability, activate! Mirage Jet!"

 **Percival decrease to 700 Gs.**

But Ace was prepared to counter. "Ability, activate! Zap Thunder!"

 **Percival power level returned to normal.**

"Don't celebrate just yet!", Fabia yelled. "Ability, activate! Mirage Fist! This will bring the punch down on your Ability before it can affect me."

 **Percival power level decrease to 500 Gs. Aranaut increase of 200 Gs to 1100 Gs.**

But Ace wasn't ready to go down yet. "Ability, activate! Magna Gunner!"

 **Alpha Percival increase of 700 Gs for a total of 1200 Gs.**

Fabia was still determined to defeat this kid here. "Gate Card, open! Haos Reactor!" A piercing light illuminated the area where they were battling, infusing Aranaut with energy.

 **Aranaut receives Gate Card bonus of 200 Gs. New power level calculated at 1300 Gs.**

The Haos Bakugan then moved to land a blow on his opponent. "Ability, activate! Spiral Glowdown!" The attack hit Percival head-on, knocking him back into ball form.

 **Ace Life Meter: 100 Points (20%)**

Percival returned to Ace's hand. "I'm sorry, Ace. No matter what we tried, their counter-measures were better."

Ace smiled. "Don't worry, Percival. With what I have planned, they'll have to break out their Battle Gear. Then this will all be worth it."

On the other side of the field, Aranaut was talking to Fabia. "It was odd, Princess. Neither of them seemed to be trying to win that last battle. It's like they want us to do something to them."

"Well whatever the case, we can't let our guard down.", Fabia insisted. "For all we know this could just be a feint to lure us into a false sense of security."

Ace then began the second round of the battle. "Gate Card, set! Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Alpha Percival, stand! Ability, activate! Vorpal Blade!"

 **Darkus Alpha Percival increase to 1700 Gs.**

Fabia was tense. "Like I said, they're planning something this time. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Let's go, Haos Aranaut!"

"In the name of the Castle Knights, this will be your end!"

"Double Ability, activate! Jumpy Mirage, plus Mirage Up!"

 **Alpha Percival decrease to 1400 Gs. Aranaut increase to 1500 Gs.**

But Ace was confident. "Don't celebrate just yet, your highness. Ability, activate! Blinding Darkness! Now I've nullified your abilities!"

 **All power levels return to previous calculations.**

Fabia growled. "Looks like it's time to bring out the big guns.", she said, pressing buttons on her Bakumeter.

 **Ready, Battle Crusher.**

"Battle Gear, boost!" The device attached itself to Aranaut, giving him access to a set of metallic claw-like appendages and a cannon on his back.

 **Battle Gear Battle Crusher increases Aranaut power level by 100 Gs, for a total of 1000 Gs.**

Fabia was confident once again. "Now let's see how you stand up to this. Battle Gear Ability, activate! Battle Crusher Doom!"

 **Aranaut increase to 1500 Gs.**

Ace was prepared for this. "Ability, activate! Knight Shield!"

 **Aranaut power level decrease to 1350 Gs. Percival power level increase to 1550 Gs.**

"What? How is this possible?", Ace yelled. "You should have lost all that power you gained, not just half."

Fabia's smirked. "That's the funny thing about Battle Crusher Doom. Not only did it increase Aranaut's power level, but it makes all subsequent decreases and increases are cut in half."

"That's a clever move.", Percival stated. "I don't think there's anything we can do to nullify that."

"This will be your end, Vestal.", Aranaut said to Percival. "Though I shall admit, it was a good battle."

Fabia smiled. "Time to end this now. Battle Gear Level 2 Ability, activate! Battle Crusher Demise!"

 **Alpha Percival power level decrease to 950 Gs.**

Ace knew it was here. What he had started this whole battle for. The powerful ability that could kill a Bakugan. He moved to stand within the same radius as Percival waiting for the end to come.

"Ace!" He turned to the source of the voice calling his name. It was Mira, who was accompanied by someone Ace thought dead; Baron. He barely had time to react before the blast from Aranaut hit Percival, sending both Bakugan and Brawler flying.

 **Ace Life Meter: 0 Points.**


	43. Chapter 43

In the dimension gate, Dan's party was coming closer to Adaptrix, and indeed the Perfect Core. Dan thought it safe to ask Drago "When we make it to the Perfect Core, what're you going to do to keep Adaptrix from absorbing your body?"

"I don't know.", cam the reply from his Bakugan. "I was intending to decide on a course of action when we arrived at our destination."

"You mean that we don't have a plan of action to deal with Adaptrix?", Ladybug asked.

"I assume we just keep him from getting his hands on Drago's body.", Shun commented. "That'll give us some more time to think of a plan." Then everyone's Bakugan stopped. "We're here."

Sure enough, they found Adaptrix about to make a move on the Perfect Core. He stopped and turned towards them. "You interfering insects. I thought you'd know better than to defy me."

"Well you thought wrong, creep.", Runo yelled back.

"The Brawlers never back down from a fight.", Marucho added.

"Especially not against creeps like you.", continued Alice.

"Um, those two took both of my lines.", Julie commented.

"Never mind, let's just finish him off.", Dan responded to Julie. Then he pulled a box out of his jacket and set it down, before pressing a series of tiny buttons on his Bakumeter. "Disengage Lock!" Six Bakugan Traps emerged from box and transformed into standing form. "Maxus Fusion Dragonoid! Ultimate Formation!" The 6 Trap Bakugan transformed into armour; two becoming leg armour, one becoming a vest, two more becoming arms and the last becoming a laser backpack. All of these then attached to Drago, giving him a more bulkier appearance. "Let's dance, freak-o."

"If you insist, human.", The amalgamated monstrosity snarled. "Supreme Jet Shot!" A beam of energy was fired from his shoulder-heads at Drago.

The attack barley singed the Pyrus Bakugan. "You're Not the only one with some extra power. Strike Dragon!" Energy burst forth from Drago's gem and hit Adaptrix, dead on.

"Impressive, Drago. But let's see how you can handle this. Ollan Terror!"

"Six Attributes Ability, activate! Maximum Dragon!" 6 different energies converged into Drago's mouth. They were then launched at the enemy, who fell back in pain. "You guys hold him off. Drago and I will get to the Core before Adaptrix can."

"Wait, Dan.", Tigrerra interjected. "My Lady And I wish to accompany you, to keep you safe, should anything happen."

"Is that okay with you, Drago?", Runo asked, not bothering to ask Dan's say in the matter. She knew he would just say no.

"It would be my pleasure, Runo.", came the Pyrus Bakugan's reply. Dan sighed in compliance before pointing his Bakumeter at Adaptrix. "What are you doing, Dan?"

"I'm running a check on what Abilities he has access to."

"But we know he has all the Abilities of the Bakugan he absorbed.", Runo said.

"Exactly.", Dan replied. "But I need to make sure he has a specific Ability of Cyclone Percival's that I remember from SHun's battle with them." But he put it out of his mind as they carried on to the Core. Drago reached into the Core, pulling out his original body. A flash appeared, surrounding the two Bakugan, unnoticed by everyone else.


	44. Chapter 44

Back on Earth, the 2 remaining Nonets were still fighting a losing battle against Mechtavius Destroyer.

"You're just as pathetic as your fellow Nonets.", the giant Mechtogan taunted. "Why don't you do me a favour and let me kill you like I did to them."

"We'll never give up." Betadron snarled. "Especially not to the likes of you."

"We won't go down as easily as our brother Bakugan.", Worton continued. "We'll fight to the bitter end, no matter the odds."

As if on cue, another distortion opened, from which emerged 6 familiar Bakugan. They were the other Nonet Bakugan: Kodokor, Mutabrid, Spatterix, Stronk, Balista And Tremblar, the former of which was the first to speak. "How the heck did we get here?"

"Fascinating.", Worton mused. "It seems that these distortions seem to work according to the thoughts of those in the vicinity. Which would explain how Coredegon, Betadron and I were pulled here. Someone with thoughts of the recent incidents with Wiseman must have been near one of the portals.

"That's all very good to know, Professor.", came the reply from Spatterix. "But how do you explain that city appearing next to this one?"

"This is the former home city of Dan Kuso. Perhaps someone in the other city thought it would be cool to visit."

"Enough of your inane chatter.", Coredegon interrupted. "Are we going to fight, or are you going to continue gossiping all day?"

"If you want a fight Coredegon, then you're going to get a fight.", Balista growled.

And so the battle re-commenced.

* * *

 _We interrupt this programme with an urgent message. Just hours after the disappearance of Paris, strange events are beginning to occur all over the world. Icebergs have appeared in Florida, Pyramids materialising in the Middle East and a strange city has appeared next to the small city of Bayview. This strange city has also brought reports of giant dragons battling giant robots. Many religious groups see this as the sign of the second coming of Christ. Others, more atheistic, see this as a sign that the world as we know it will soon be destroyed._

In the city of Paris, over 2 universes away, the 6 Ancient Fighting Bakugan saw this unfold. "If we don't obtain a second Darkus brawler soon, it may be too late."

* * *

Out in the desert, Hydron and Mason were still guarding Mylene, when they were hit by another tremor. Taking advantage of the distraction, Mylene took advantage of this distraction to grab her gauntlet and activate it. "Bakugan Brawl! I call Aquos Tortonoid 2.0! Bakugan, stand!" The second Tortonoid, an almost exact copy of the original, appeared. "Ability, activate! Stance Up!" The mechanical Bakugan transformed into its humanoid shape and pounded down at the 2 Sub Terra users.

"Looks like we have to take this witch down a second time.", Mason commented. "You up for a double team?"

"You know it.", Hydron replied. "Bakugan Brawl! Sub Terra Dryoid! Bakugan, stand! Hydron's own Bakugan emerged from ball form.

 **Aquos Tortonoid power level: 1600 Gs.**

 **Sub Terra Dryoid power level: 700 Gs.**

Hydron went first. "Double Ability, activate! Murasame Blade, plus Fusion Ability Geki Grip Demon!" Dryoid pulled a laser sword from his back, which changed colour from orange to blue and swung it at Tortonoid.

 **Aquos Tortonoid decrease to 1000 Gs. Dryoid increase to 1000 Gs.**

Mylene countered. "Ability, activate! Dynamo Cannon!" Tortonoid's cannon emerged from its chest and fired.

 **Dryoid decrease to 400 Gs. Tortonoid increase to 1600 Gs.**

"Oh no you don't.", Hydron quipped. "Ability, activate! Gaian Reflector!" Dryoid erected a shield, which bounced the blast back to Mylene. "This send you rability back at you at 3 times its original power."

 **Dryoid increase of 1200 Gs for a total of 1600 Gs. Tortonoid decrease of 1800 Gs, for new power level of 0.**

The blast hit Tortonoid hard, damaging much of its armour and one of its eyes. Then Mason decided now was the time to join the battle. "Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan, stand! Rise, Sub Terra Avior!" Mason's turtle-like dragon partner rose up.

 **Sub Terra Avior power level: 900 Gs.**

Mylene smiled. "Tow of you? I can handle that. Ability, activate! FARBAS MX!"

 **Damage from Gaian Reflector and Murasame Blade repaired. System restored to 110%. New power level calculated at 1760 Gs.**

Suddenly the battle had become a lot tougher.

* * *

Elsewhere, Chan Lee was running across the planet, looking for the Professor's "Bakuma", specifically the one that had turned Joe into one of her clone army. Sure enough, she found Galloway's re,aiming servants all huddled together around a campfire. They were a girl dressed in all black, the fencing girl from the restaurant and the same one that had captured Joe, with a few of her clones. One of them must be Joe, she thought to herself.

Leaping into action, she went for the one with the sword, knowing that she'd likely be the most dangerous of the 3. Remembering something Dan had told her on the journey to the Citadel, she went for the Gundalian tattoo, breaking it. This caused Kagami to return to He normal human appearance, a Japanese girl who looked not unlike Chan herself. The black-clad girl charged, but Chan quickly moved out of the way and defeated her just as swiftly. Finally, the last "Bakuma" started firing her beams, only for Chan to outmanoeuvre all of them. She then hit the last one, restoring her to her normal appearance, ironically for someone's with such a hideous colour palette, a goth girl. Without her to maintain them, the clones, including Joe, returned to normal. Chan breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

When Ace came to, he saw Mira, Baron and Percival standing over him. For a minute, he hoped that this whole incident had just been a bad dream. But then he realised that the place he had been asleep in resembled the Neathia he had supposedly dreamed about. And Fabia was still there, telling him that he had simply fallen unconscious from the blast of Aranaut's attack. He then asked the first question that was on his mind. "Baron, how are you still…?"

"I wish I knew for sure, buddy.", came the reply. "Something to do with dimensional distortions."

"That's precisely why I cancelled Aranaut's attack.", Fabia added. As soon as I saw Mira heading for you, I guessed she was here on behalf of the Legendary Soldiers to pick you up. I swapped out the Ability for Aurora Impact, which was less powerful."

"So what do you say, Ace?", Mira asked. "Will you help us save our worlds?"

Ace took only a few seconds before replying. "No."

Everyone was shocked. "But why?", Percival asked.

"Why?", Ace repeated. "Because I almost helped destroy our worlds. You don't want me to help you. Just take Percival and go." He started to walk away. Baron tried to go after him, but Mira stopped him.

"It's his choice, Baron. Let's just respect it and go." Both Vestal people, along with Percival, turned and made for Paris, walking the opposite way to Ace.


	45. Chapter 45

Ace continued walking for a good 10 minutes, before sitting down on a rock. Did they really want him to help them fix this mess? A mess that he had helped the Professor to make in the first place? He knew the answer to that question, he was sure of it. No, the didn't want him to help them fix this. Percival would work out just fine for them. They should just forget about him and move on with their lives. Just as Ace reached this epiphany, Queen Fabia appeared, walking towards him. "What do you want?", Ace snapped. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"Hello to you too.", Fabia responded. "I only came here to talk to you."

"Yeah. About what?"

Fabia sat down. "I've seen what you're going through before, back when Dan and I were fighting together in the war with Gundalia. There was a Gundalian called Ren, who had infiltrated the Brawlers on Earth, in order to recruit kids from Bakugan Interspace as soldiers for the front line. But as it turned out, he found he had more in common with the Brawlers than his superiors."

"So what happened to him?", Ace asked, intrigued by where the Neathian was going with her story.

"After q too many mistreatment's towards his Gundalian team mates, he realised he was fighting for the wrong side all along. So, at a crucial moment, he betrayed Emperor Barodius and sided with Dan. And the Brawlers forgave him, even me in the end."

"But how could they forgive him, after what he did to them?"

"He was their friend, and they were his.", was the response the Haos user gave. "The same is true of your relationship with Mira and Baron. They've forgiven you, but you're not seeing it." Fabia stood up and started to walk away. "I hope this will help you make a decision."

"Believe me, it has.", was Ace's reply to this.

* * *

Back at the city, Mira and Baron had arrived with Percival. Exedra was concerned. "Where is the second Darkus Brawler you promised us?"

"He's not coming.", Mira said. "But we did manage to get his Bakugan partner to come and help us."

Apollonir replied, with concern, "It's not ideal, but we can try to make do with what we have. Brawl him."

Mira complied. "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, stand! Go, Darkus Alpha Percival!"

Percival appeared in his giant form. "Okay, Let's do this."

The 6 Legendary Soldiers rose up into the air, at equidistant points around the city limits. They turned into pillars of light, each coloured like their respective Attribute. The 11 battlers, Spectra, Linus, Rafe, Zenet, Klaus, Lena, Gus, Paige, Jesse, Khomba and Ren, along with their partners Helios, Neo, Wolfurio, Contestir, Sirenoid, Phosphos, Vulcan, Boulderon, Plitheon, Harpus and Linehalt sent their energies into the sky, as did Percival. The 17 energies merged to create a portal, which opened above the city and began to descend. But very slowly.

"We can't keep it open for much longer.", Lars Lion cried out, feeling the strain.

"We don't have enough energy to maintain it for long enough.", Pberus added, also taking the strain.

"You do know." Mira, Baron and their partners turned around, but all they registered was Ace running towards Percival, and donating his own energy to the portal, which came down much faster. When it reach the city, the Vortex released a blinding light, which covered the entire border. And when it cleared, the land was nothing but desert, as it always was naturally.

* * *

Back in the centre of Vestroia, the Brawlers and their Bakugan continued to face down Adaptrix, with very mixed results.

Marucho: "Ability, activate! Blue Squall!"

Preyas fired his energy sphere at Adaptrix, who shrugged it off. "Is that all you've got, you foolish creature?", The hybrid creature growled, before zapping Preyas back.

Julie was the next to make a stand. "Ability, activate! Grand Impact!" Gorem three his hammer at the creature, who caught it and threw it back at him. "That didn't go the way I planned.", Julie said sheepishly.

Then Shun and Alice decided to take him together with Skyress and Hydranoid. "Ability, activate! Destruction Meteor Storm"

"Ability, activate! Trident of Doom!"

Skyress progressed with her attack, with Hydranoid launching his attack to surround her. The combined energy hit Adaptrix head-on, knocking him backwards with pain.

"Yes. Direct hit.", Alice and Shun said in unison, high-fiving each other.

But Adaptrix managed to recover quickly. "That's impossible.", Skyress declared.

"He should've been out for the count.", Hydranoid growled.

"I felt I were a weaker opponent, yes.", Adaptrix replied. "But I will admit, that you are powerful opponents. But not powerful enough. Ollan Terror!" He unleashed a wave of energy that knocked the 2 remaining Bakugan back. "Where are Kuso and his little girlfriend? I want to have the pleasure of finishing them slowly."

"We're over here, ugly.", Runo cried out. Adaptrix quickly turned around, only to see something shocking.


	46. Chapter 46

Back in Bayview, the Nonets were still struggling against Coredegon, even after managing to separate him from the other 3 Mechtogan: Slycerak, Exostriker and Mandibor. "There's only one thing we can do.", Worton stressed. "We have to unite into our combinations."

"Ok.", The others nodded in agreement. All but Tremblar then dissolved into coloured energy, which shot into 3 separate portals. "Bakugan, unite!" The clouds surrounding the portals dispersed, revealing 3 new, more powerful Bakugan. The 3 Darkus Bakugan had become the avian Gliderak. Worton and Balista had become the arachnid-esque Volkaos. Finally, Spatterix and Stronk had become Scorptak, which was basically Spatterix with Stronk's limbs. Neither Coredegon, nor his minions did anything to stop any of these combinations, since they had no idea which one to target.

Soon, it was a matter of 4 one v one matchups. Tremblar vs Exostriker, Volkaos vs Mandibor, Scorptak vs Slycerak and Gliderak vs Coredegon. "You may have forced us apart, but we still have strength in numbers.", Coredegon growled.

"You can connect as one if you like, either way it suits me.", Gliderak replied. Coredegon didn't reply to this, simply choosing to attack, with all he had. The 4 Bakugan retaliated in kill nd with their own attacks.

"Demille Panzer!" Coredegon was phased by this attack, but otherwise unaffected.

"Mega Spindle!" Scorptak his Slycerak with enough force to blow his arm off.

"Blast Burn!" Volkaos hit with enough force to rupture Mandibor's body, decapitating him.

"Goliath Floogle!" Tremblar's drone launched its cannon at Slycerak, damaging his chest.

Whereas Coredegon was able to recover, the other 3 Mechtogan succumbed to their injuries, dissolving into the nerdy that Bakugan and Mechtogan released upon death. This left him angry. "How is it that you can destroy my brother Mechtogan, but the power of 4 of us combined took you down once before?"

Well, that's because…." But before Worton could finish, the combatants all began to glow before, disappearing, seemingly returned to their proper places. Down on the ground, as the damage around her reverted and the city from Vestal vanished, Miyoko Kuso breathed a sigh of relief. Whatever had caused those thing to appear, Dan must've sorted it out.

* * *

Back at the place where these appearances and disappearances had begun, the city of Paris reappeared where it had been. The inhabitants, having been squatting on the outskirts of the city, were relieved to see their homes reappear(albeit, with some damage). They were also relieved to see the people who had gone missing just prior to the strange events reappear with no injuries. But in all this chaos, no-one noticed the other people who had reappeared with the city, who left quietly to look for something, or someone.

Soon enough, Klaus' party did find what they were looking for. Chan and Joe had appeared unconscious outside the city, having been transported back with the city, due to Joe having been displaced with it to begin with. As Klaus reached out to touch them, Joe woke up. "What happened? How did we get here? And when did you guys arrive?"

"It's a long story, Joe.", Klaus replied. "But just be glad that the immediate problem is over."

"The immediate problem, yes.", Mira chimed in. "But the Professor is still out there. And Dan and the Brawlers will have to deal with him on their own."

* * *

Back on Neathia, the 3 remaining living things in the wilderness, Hydron, Mason and Mylene were still in the middle of their battle, with Mylene having taken up a position in a cockpit within Tortonoid, which uncomfortably reminded Hydron of his father. But that didn't surprise him.

Mason was the next to make a move. "Ability, activate! Long Aercules!" Energy was siphoned from Neo-Tortonoid to Avior, allowing him to morph from a more draconic form.

 **Neo-Tortonoid Power level decrease of 400 Gs for a total of 1560 Gs. Avior increase to 1300 Gs.**

"I'm cutting you off.", Mylene yelled. "Ability, activate! Shell Out!" Tortonoid released energy from his body which knocked Avior back.

 **Neo-Tortonoid increase to 1760 Gs.**

Mason decided to counter this by pushing a selection of buttons on his Bakumeter.

 **Ready, Lashor.**

Mason picked up the piece he had generated and threw it at Avior. "Battle Gear, boost!"

 **Lashor gives Avior a combined power level of 1500 Gs.**

"Battle Gear Ability, activate! Lashor Heavy Striker!" The turbine-like apparatus span so hard it generated a laser that fired at Tortonoid with enough force to knock it down.

 **Avior increase of 400 Gs for a total of 1900 Gs. Neo-Tortonoid decrease to 1360 Gs.**

Avior smiled. "Mason, she's down. Let's finish her off now."

Mason was about to comply when Hydron stopped him. "No, Mylene is my responsibility. This is something I've got to do myself."

"Why is this so important to you?", Mason asked.

Hydron paused for a moment, before coming clean. "Because she's my sister. She always hated me because I pushed out of the succession. It's what pushed her to become such a ruthless person." And, with his confession out, Hydron leaped onto Dryoid and began activating Fusion Abilities. "Double Caliber, plus Shoo Dragon Fly plus Retsu Lightning!" As Dryoid ran towards Tortonoid, his body began to overheat. As his swords plunged into Tortonoid, Hydron turned towards Mason. "Tell Mira and the Brawlers that I died doing something good for a change. And to end my corrupt family once and for all."

"No, that's impossible.", Mylene yelled. "I can't lose yet. I still need to take my revenge."

But, as if reality itself was crying out in defiance of her hate-filled desires, Dryoid exploded, taking Tortonoid, Mylene and Hydron with him. Mason could only watch in horror, thinking that now, only the Professor was left to be defeated. And that task was up to the Brawlers now.


	47. Chapter 47

Adaptrix was shocked at what he was seeing. They had come to this dimension in order to gain the power of the Perfect Core by absorbing the body of Drago's earlier evolution, before the Legendary Soldiers had given him a new body. Instead, the fools had delayed him long enough for Drago to get to the Core first. Not only that, but another of the 6 Fighting Bakugan had received her share of the power, evolving with him into a new form of her own.

Drago's new form was Pyrus Final Fortress Dragonoid. Visually, it resembled Helix Dragonoid, with 12 small wings resembling Titanium Dragonoid and a pattern on his chest resembling Ultimate Dragonoid. The blue gem that had been a staple since he had merged with the Infinity Core was present, as were the inverted twin horns present since his rebirth as Neo Dragonoid. Finally, his horn now possessed a shape resembling a trident, as if to symbolise his power.

 **Pyrus Final Fortress Dragonoid power level: 1300 Gs.**

Tigrerra had also undergone a considerable change. Gone were the sabre teeth that had always been a prominent staple of her appearance. The details on her "helmet" had now become a set of long spikes pointing outwards. Her armour now appeared more molded, making her look more female, but not overtly so. Finally, the blades on her wrists had both been doubled up, giving her a more menacing appearance.

 **Haos Halberd Tigrerra power level: 1000 Gs.**

"So you think this will stop me from taking the power of the Perfect Core for my own?", Adaptrix sneered. "Far from it. It's simply two more Bakugan for me to kill and assimilate."

Ladybug then threw her yo-yo into the air, crying "Lucky Charm!". This produced…. "A card?", the superherone asked, confused. "What am I supposed to do with this?" She looked around for some idea of how to use it, only to find that she had none.

"What's the matter, human? Has your precious good luck deserted you after so long? A pity, it would be the first time you use it on someone truly deserving of it."

"What are you talking about?", Ladybug asked confused. "I've been using this to right wrongs the whole time."

"Like the chef who wanted to butcher the girl who insulted him? Or the bubble kid who wanted to throw his best friend a party? The policeman going after the corrupt politician abusing his power was certainly a wrong doer." Adaptrix stressed that last one in a sarcastic tone. "Most of the so called evildoers you punish are those only out to punish those that have wronged them. While some may deserve it, others do not. You've even helped Hawk Moth create some of his Akuma, by irritating the wrong people. Face it, Ladybug. Every Akuma you've stopped has only been to satisfy your own selfish desire to enforce your own warped personal idea of peace."

Shocked at hearing this, Ladybug dropped the card and sunk to the ground, dejected. "He's right. All this time I've been going after Hawk Moth, when in fact his Akuma have been going after the real villains in Paris. I haven't accomplished anything."

"Don't listen to him, M'lady.", Cat Noir shouted, preparing to activate his Cataclysm power.

Adaptrix changed the target of his scorn. "And you, boy. You've been nothing more than a lackey, not allowed to know vital information and left pining over someone who will never accept your feelings. You have taken every opportunity to point out her wrongdoings, but doing nothing to correct them yourself."

Cat Noir collapsed as well. "I'm sorry, I couldn't…." He managed to gasp before collapsing into unconsciousness along with his partner.

Dan was angry now. "What did you do to them?", he yelled.

"I merely projected my diagnosis of their actions onto their Kwami, through our existing link.", came the reply. "Their emotional states while transformed are entirely influenced but their link with the Kwami."

"That's Justice low, you freak.", Runo shouted with disgust.

"My dear, you don't know how low I've gone to come this far.", was all the Chimera Bakugan had to say. "I've survived the Big Bang, destroyed a prominent order of monks, betrayed my emperor, corrupted the basecode of the Bakugan - no, these are Galloway's- my memories, I am Plana - Deathfury. Aaarrrgggghhh!"

"Is he feeling ok?", Tigrerra asked confused.

"The various entities that comprise Adaptrix must be struggling for control.", Drago said in response. "Perhaps we could use that to our advantage, along with the card Ladybug created."

Dan went for and picked up the card. "Okay, Let's see how well this freak does when it's 2 against 1."

"Make that 3 against 1." The source of the voice made itself clear as it ploughed into Adaptrix, knocking him back. The light then faded to reveal it's true identity, Galloway's Splight. "I have a score to settle, with 2 of those personalities in that thing. And I won't stop until I settle it."


	48. Chapter 48

Everyone was shocked by what they had just seen. One of Galloway's Bakugan, one that Dan had last seen partnered with Mina back in Tokyo, had appeared out of seemingly nowhere and knocked Adaptrix down. "Where did he come from?", Dan asked.

"That's a good question.", was all Drago could answer with.

"Impossible.", Adaptrix snarled. "You should be dead. I sacrificed you to me, in order to open a gateway between dimensions."

"A gateway that has now been closed.", Splight replied. "Thanks to the 6 Ancient Warriors and the Brawlers' allies. My body was acting as the conduit for your twisted dimension warp. Closing it freed me and cleared my mind of the impulses that Fangoid and Longfly left behind. You turned me into your puppet, Professor. And I want payback."

"My… Our name is Adaptrix, fool. And now that you're back to your older, treacherous self, we can finally settle the matter of your betrayal."

"Oh get over it.", Dan interjected. "He simply chose the girl who treated him nicely over the guy who used him as nothing more than a taxi service."

"Kuso speaks the truth.", Splight responded. "Now let's settle this once and for all. Dust Neetle!" He fired his energy pellets at Adaptrix.

"You forget. Fangoid and Longfly gained all your abilities from your merger. And I gained all their abilities from merging with them. Goliath Snow!" This nullified Splight's Ability.

Runo then made the next move. "Ability, activate! Shooting Flare Blast!"

Tigrerra generated a ball of energy and flung it at Adaptrix. "Let's see you stop this, now that you've already used your nullification ability."

 **Haos Halberd Tigrerra power level: 1400 Gs.**

"That won't help you, fool. Sonic Missile!" Adaptrix's sword glowed as he slashed at Tigrerra and Drago. The blast still hit its target, but at only half power.

 **Pyrus Final Fortress Dragonoid power level: 1100 Gs. Haos Halberd Tigrerra power level: 1200 Gs.**

Runo countered quickly. "Double Ability, activate! Sonic Slash, plus Spinning Claw! This combo nullifies your ability, reducing your power level by 1000, while Tigrerra's increases by 500.

 **Pyrus Final Fortress Dragonoid power level: 1300 Gs. Haos Halberd Tigrerra power level: 1800 Gs.**

Splight continued the attack. "Tornado Smasher!"

But Adaptrix was prepared. "I don't just have your abilities, but those of a Baku Sky Raider. Sky Flash Gate!" This generated a shield that stopped Splight's attack and threw him back.

"Dan, let's get in there.", Drago urged.

"Okay.", Dan nodded. He threw down the card that Ladybug's lucky charm had created. "Gate Card, set! Ability, activate! Final Fortress Dragon!" Drago generated multiple fireballs, which fired as beams at Adaptrix.

 **Pyrus Final Fortress Dragonoid power level: 2200 Gs.**

Adaptrix took little time to react. "Mars Staten!"

Runo stepped in to block the attack with Tigrerra. "Ability, activate! Hyper Sonic Slash! Now your ability is nullified."

"Oh no it isn't! Rash Force! This nullifies YOUR Abilities and allows my original attack to go throug to you." The blast hit Tigrerra with incredible force, knocking her and Runo out of the battle.

"Tigrerra! Runo!", Dan yelled.

"It's up to you now, Dan.", Runo whispered before passing out.

"Aw, man. What do we do now? We're all on our own and we haven't had time to learn enough about Drago's new abilities to launch a counterattack."

Splight stepped forward. "Then I'll buy you that time, Kuso. If I hold him off, it should give you time to analyse Drago's abilities."

"But Adaptrix is too powerful for you on your own.", Drago warned. "You won't survive against him."

"I don't intend to.", Splight said bluntly. "Don't waste the time I bring you." As he stepped forward, he thought about his friend Sailor Venus, mentally apologising for the time he dragged her and her friends into his war. "You wanted me Adaptrix, well you've got me."

"A noble gesture, but ultimately foolish." Adaptrix fired at Splight, only for him to dodge all of his blasts with incredible agility. This continued for about 2 minutes before he was finally taken down.

"Mina.", Splight managed to whisper, before he dissolved into energy, that was absorbed by Adaptrix.

"Now, you are all that is left between me and absolute power.", Adaptrix said to Dan and Drago. "Say goodbye, Kuso. Ollan Terror!"

But Dan was ready. "Gate Card, open! Skill Marionette!" The ground beneath them glowed with energy. "This command card allows me to control what Ability you activate. And I choose: Fake Shield! This Ability forces you back into your ball form."

"But I don't have a ball form. Your Gate Card won't affect me.", Adaptrix laughed.

"No, but it will affect the hundreds of Bakugan that compose your body."

"What?", Adaptrix yelled, looking down to see his body developing yellow cracks.

"He's breaking up.", Drago noted. "Dan, let's end this now."

"You got it, buddy.", Dan nodded. "Consecutive Ability, activate! "Dark Blast!" Energy duplicates of Hydranoid, Percival, Linehalt, Helios, Orbeum and Skytruss appeared and attacked Adaptrix. "Sky Dragon!" Skyress, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean and Jaakor appeared to do the same. "Magma Blaster!" Gorem, Wilda, Coredem, Boulderon and Roxtor were the next group to appear. "Submerge!" Next to attack were Preyas, Angelo/Diablo, Elfin, Akwimos, Tristar and Radizen. "Blaze Strider!" Finally, Tigrerra, Nemus, Aranaut, Wolfurio and Aerogan attacked Adaptrix as energy duplicates.

"You go, Dan.", Dan turned with shock to see that his friends were cheering him on, as were Ladybug and Cat Noir, now freed from the brainwashing. He nodded in agreement with them.

"Ability, activate! Perfect Demon!" Drago split into all of his evolutions since meeting Dan; original, Delta, Ultimate, Infinity, Neo, Cross, Helix, Lumino, Blitz, Titanium, Fusion and Final Fortress. All 12 attacked Adaptrix, causing his cracks to grow larger.

"I will not give in.", he wheezed. "I've come too far."

"You're right.", Drago nodded. "And now its time for us to put you down for good."

Dan activated his last Ability card. "Ultimate Fusion Ability, activate! Dragon Elemental Burst!" Energy from Preyas, Skyress, Tigrerra, Gorem and Hydranoid converged into Drago's Perfect Core gem, which fired a rainbow coloured beam of energy. Adaptrix was torn apart by the energy, with the creatures that composed him disintegrating into nothing, until only Deathfury was left.

Ladybug reached out with her yo-yo, drawing Deathfury inside. "Time to de-evilise!" The yo-yo opened to release a butterfly, which almost began to fly away, before Ladybug threw the Gate Card in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Beams of read and black energy surrounded everyone present. When they cleared, the Brawlers we're back in the citadel on Neathia. But Ladybug and Cat Noir had vanished.

* * *

In another dimension, where a circus was threatening humanity(no, really) until recently, Mina Aino was sleeping soundly, knowing that there wouldn't be any more people being targeted for their dreams. Then, she received a dream of her own, one where she met someone she had only met once, but recognised nonetheless. "Splight? Is that you?"

"Hello, Mina. It's good to see you again.", came the reply. "For the last time."

"What do you mean?", she asked, confused.

"I died in battle, giving my life for a cause I believe in.", said Splight. "I came here to see you, before my essence transfers to the Doom Dimension. I don't know why I've been given this chance, but I am grateful for it."

"So I'll… Never see you…. Again?", Mina said, with some sadness. This caused a slight neverous reaction in her legs, which her intelligent cat Artemis felt, but dismissed.

"Who knows?", Splight replied. "But before I go, I just want to say, you are, and always will be, my friend."

And with that, he was gone.


	49. Chapter 49

A few days after the cataclysmic events, life returned to normal for the people of Paris. Many even chose to dismiss this as another Akuma incident, that Ladybug and Cat Noir had taken down by themselves. The 2 heroes had lost all memory of the incident, so they said nothing to contradict the idea put about by the public. The only one to remember the truth of the day in question was Hawk Moth, who had awoken from his frozen state to find the book he coveted so much was once more back in his safe, where he knew he wouldn't lose it(unless Adrien was intelligent enough to put two and two together and break in again). For now, he was taking a sabbatical in the south of the country, primarily to rest, but also to resolve the issue that had inadvertently caused this mess; getting his hands on more butterflies for his collection.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir," he mused "You May think I've given up, but soon, very soon, I shall return. And you will face my ultimate masterpiece. I will have you face someone truly spiteful, truly horrible, someone who is… a critic!"

* * *

Elsewhere, the Brawlers remembered every second of their adventure. Prince Hydron was posthumously pardoned of his crimes against Vestroia, and given a full state funeral, with the long-defunct royal service brought back specially for this occasion. Even Gundalia and Neathia sent representatives to acknowledge the sacrifice he made for their worlds, and to kill someone who the universe would most certainly not miss.

Extract from the eulogy of King Hydron, last son of the last dynasty of the last royal house of Vestal:

"Friends, delegates, citizens. We are gathered today to commemorate the sacrifice of the last King of our people. Although he was never instated as such, he showed that he was more worthy of the title than that of his predecessor. While Hydron spent most of his life under the influence of his father, and that of the more unscrupulous top Brawlers of Vestal, his later actions were entirely his own. In light of this unforeseen redemption, his titles, previously stripped from him by his family's heinous actions in life, be now restored in death."

* * *

A few days after the funeral, Dan and Runo, having decided to take time off, were sitting in the observation gallery of the tower back in Wardington City. Alice, Chan and Joe had continued their travels around the world, intending to go to China for Joe and Chan's wedding. Ren and his friends had taken acting control of Gundalia, until an election could be held. Spectra, Klaus, Gus, Ace and Mira had returned to Vestal, with Marucho deciding to join them. Shun had taken off for the hills, trying to train himself mentally to avoid the kind of anger that had made him a target for an Akuma. Julie had work at the station for another 3 weeks, so she wasn't going anywhere. But for now, Dan and Runo had decided to go back to where it all began, 6 years ago.

"It's hard to imagine how much we've changed since then.", Runo said. "Back then, you had a serious attitude problem, that you've thankfully grown out of."

"I still have something of an attitude problem.", Dan said in response. "My stubborn attitude towards my problem with Mag Mel almost allowed him to succeed in resurrecting himself. I thought that being the original Battle Brawler entitled me to be the one to defeat him. Clearly he was messing with my head more than I realised."

"That's okay.", Runo replied. "I did some pretty reckless stuff when I was still brawling. Taking on Masquerade alone, getting myself sent to the Doom Dimension to find you, trying to go to New Vestroia to help you against the Vexos and letting Link and Mylene find me."

"Please, I went after Masquerade on my own long before I even knew we were in the same city limits. Not to mention striking out with Julie to try and lure one of his cronies out."

"Is this a competition now?", Runo asked, sarcastically. "Because I am so winning."

"Yeah, you are the champion when it comes to reckless decisions.", Dan jokingly responded. "But that's not entirely why we're here."

Runo was intrigued. "Oh, really? What other reason could you have for bringing me out to the city where we first met and grew close?"

Dan looked behind him to Drago and Tigrerra, both of whom nodded in approval. Then he reached into his pocket, fingering a small black box, but quickly letting go and deciding. "You know what, Runo? I'll save it for Joe and Chan's wedding. Besides, if this experience has taught me anything, patience is what allows you to get what you want."

Realising what Dan was planning to do, Runo smiled, as they continued to look at the setting sun.


End file.
